Is this where I belong?
by Amala Zena
Summary: A female Kira story. Crossover with Gundam Seed and Gundam 00. Will the Gundam 00 universe be the same with the Ultimate Coordinator? How will the outcome change? Discontinued, in the process of remaking
1. Where Am I?

**Is this where I belong?**

**Chapter 1: Where Am I?**

**(IMPORTANT! This story has been discontinued, for details look to the author's note that's Chapter 17. I apologize for the inconvenience.)  
**

This story is AU because Kira from Gundam Seed is now a girl and is older by one year, so is 17. And she also crosses over to the Gundam 00 universe. After Jachin Due and the battle with La Creuset, Kira is floating in space in the Freedom. So this story picks up right in the last episode of Gundam Seed. There are also different parts changed like Kira has never activated SEED mode. So she'll probably remain in the Gundam 00 universe unless I do a sequel.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam 00 and probably never will they belong to Sunrise.

_**Italics-**_**thoughts**

**Bold-**yelling or when somebody raises there voice.

* * *

Kira's POV. Inside Freedom's cockpit.

As Kira floated aimlessly in space she went over everything that happened in her mind. The battle seemed to go on forever. The blackness of space was still outlined with the explosions and lights of the GINNS and the few Gundams attacks. Even though the fighting seemed to be dying down shots still could be heard. Kira herself was currently

surrounded by the carnage and parts of the destroyed Providence piloted by La Creuset. Breathing heavily, still in shock from just being barely missed by ZAFT's sabotaged super weapon GENESIS. Knowing that he couldn't possibly survived.

"_Did everyone make it_?" Kira couldn't stop herself from panicking slightly. She could barely move from the shock. Even though she wasn't hurt everything from just now seemed to hit her at full force. She knew people must have died. But who did she lose now? Finally snapping out of her daze Kira straightened up and checked the controls of the Freedom. Checking the screens for any threat. Seeing none Kira visibly relaxed. The Freedom was barely damaged which was a miracle in itself.

"_What was that feeling before_?" she thought. Kira could've sworn that she felt something in her head. Almost like a headache. It worried her a little since it was during a battle. But since she didn't feel anything now, she decided not to be to concerned unless it happened again.

Kira couldn't help but shake her head. "Why is peace so hard to achieve?" she muttered. Once more flashbacking to all the battles she fought in. First seeing her home Heliopolis be destroyed and knowing she was partly to blame. Then fighting her best friend... "_Athrun... Please be alright." _

"_Can peace truly exist_?" she thinks. But with no sudden warning a strong electric current ran through Kira's body.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHH."**

Frantically trying to steady herself as she tried to hold onto the Freedom's controls. Trying to desperately find out what was going on. Was she under attack? While something at the back of Kira's mind told her to stay alert. Looking around Kira saw something she didn't think possible.

"How is that possible!" she thought shaking her head slowly. Before her eyes was a vortex. Almost looking like a funnel. But the strangest part was Kira could see many images. Mobile suits fighting in all kinds of terrain. Gigantic solar panels. Many people talking and arguing. To focused on the sight before her, Kira didn't notice the Freedom being pulled in. As if being attracted be some invisible force. But Kira couldn't stay conscious anymore. Feeling herself blackout Kira disappeared into darkness.

End Kira's POV.

Cagalli's POV. Accompanied by Athrun looking for Kira.

"_Where could you be_?" Cagalli felt her sense of dread grow. Neither her or Athrun found a sign of Kira anywhere. Neither found even a piece of the Freedom drifting around it was like she disappeared...

"_NO_! _She has to be alright! Kira been through so much! I can't lose her too!" _She just found out Kira was her sister. She had a second chance at having family and she wasn't going to lose it. Cagalli would look for Kira until she found her, she wouldn't give up on her!

"Kira please be safe," Cagalli whispered.

End Cagalli's POV.

Location Bridge of the Ptolemaios.

"What's this?" a quiet voice asked.

"What's wrong Feldt?" another voice asked.

"A heat source was detected." Feldt replied.

"WHAT, nothing was there before!"

"Seems like there is now. Try to find out what it is and display it." A women with long dark hair with a flask in her hand said. Her eyes becoming more serious then just a few minutes ago. This women's name was Sumeragi Lee Noriega.

"_What could have gotten this close to the Ptolemaios without being detected. We didn't even start the plan yet!" _She thought. While she was thinking these thoughts Feldt managed to locate the unidentified object and zoom in displaying it to the crew.

"That isn't possible!" Many voices said. Right before their eyes was a Gundam! Something only Celestial Being had. Currently the Gundam was drifting as it the person inside piloting wasn't controlling it. But something everybody noticed was that it was

dangerously close to the solar panels of the orbital elevator. It could easily be detected!

"Send one of the Meister's to retrieve it! Check to see if it's a threat!" Ms. Sumeragi said.

END POV of the Ptolemaios.

Kira's POV.

"_Where am I_," Kira thought to herself groggily. Her body felt so tired like she was on the verge of being unconscious. Looking around she realized that her surroundings weren't the same. The blackness of space was so dark and absolute. None of the carnage of the battle was around. Kira was surrounded by nothing but emptiness. Looking around she realized that a familiar sight was just near her. One of the images she saw before was the exact same as what was before her. The gigantic solar panels! As a cold feeling washed over her.

"_I can't possibly be in a different place!" _Kira desperately tried to keep calm. But it was hard when she realized she wasn't alone. Coming in fast seemed to be...a Gundam! Before Kira could lose consciousness she saw it reach out to her as if trying to hold on to her...

End of Chapter 1

Note: Wow this is my first story so I would like some reviews and feedback tell me if its good or not. Also keep in mind Kira was transported to the Gundam 00 universe in the very beginning. So they didn't begin their interventions yet. So everything is starting from the beginning. I was also debating whether Kira should have been found one of the military or not. But the other Gundam Meisters won. Basically my reason for writing this story was the thought of how someone like Kira would think of an organization, like Celestial Being and what they're doing is right. While also reading some amazing Female Kira fics thus this fic was born!


	2. Meister?

**Is this where I belong?**

**Chapter 2: Meister?**

**Hi everybody it's crazyisme! Hope your enjoying the story. Don't be mad if I butcher some characters personalities. Because that may happen a lot. Especially since this story will involve romance so already that's a big shift in the original plotline.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam 00 and never will. They belong to Sunrise.**

_Italics_-thoughts

**Bold**-when someone raises their voice, yells, or just for emphasis.

Chapter 2: Meister?

In the Sick Bay of the Ptolemaios, with the Gundam meisters.

"Where so you think she came from?"

"Sumeragi-san said she was in space, came out of nowhere."

"I don't think that is a proper explanation!" a voice demanded. "Someone just doesn't appear out of nowhere, especially inside a **Gundam**!" The person speaking was a purple haired man with glasses. The clear dislike of not having a plausible explanation was evident on his face.

"That's true. Celestial Being is the only one that could possibly have Gundams." The speaker this time was a man with slightly long dark hair. Covering one side of his face, completely obscuring his right eye from view. Leaving only his left eye visible, which was a grayish-bluish in color.

"What so you think Setsuna?" Getting no response he looked over at the youngest person in the group. "Setsuna?"

The person just ignored the question and continued to look at the person in the bed. His thoughts were clearly centered on this person, as were everybody else's. His hair was black and his eyes were almost dark brown. Almost close to being red. No emotion was shown on his face.

The oldest of the group said nothing. Though Lockon was usually a laidback guy this situation was perplexing. Also putting him on the edge. Currently everyone was outside of the sick bay. Looking through the glass window at the current occupant. In the bed was a brown haired girl wearing a pilot suit. The color was a light and dark blue on the shoulders, arms, and legs. While the rest was white the collar was high and covered most of her neck. The helmet lying on the table next to the bed was similar in color design.

By the doctor's tests she was fine just sleeping. So she was suffering from no injuries.

Giving her a closer look she was young. She could've been Setsuna's age or a little older. Her hair was long and went to her mid-back. While her skin had a natural tan. Her body was slim and didn't have a lot of muscles. But something about her caused the meisters to be wary. Something told them she was much stronger than she looked.

"Do you think she's an unknown member of Celestial Being?" asked Allelujah.

Everybody didn't know how to respond the plan was scheduled to start soon. So they didn't think that anyone would find it wise to hide the identity of another meister until just now.

Shrugging Lockon looked at the others. "I guess we have no choice but to wait until we can get some answers. We don't have a choice until she wakes up. But for now we should talk to Sumeragi-san again and also check with Veda.

Everybody nodding in agreement prepared to leave. Except one person, which was Setsuna. He found himself staying back. Wondering who on earth this girl could be and where did she came from. "_Who are you_?"

Finding himself entering the room and drifting towards her bedside and looking down on her. Her face seemed so vulnerable and lost. As if she knew she wasn't alone. Almost as if she knew she was in an unknown place. Jerking him out of his thoughts was a surprised gasp. Looking down he found the source.

"You're awake..."

Finding himself unable to say anything more as he looked into her eyes. They were a soft violet color. Both innocent and open but currently confused with a hint of fear. Opening her mouth she said.

"Where am I?"

Later on...

All the Gundam meisters and crew were in the briefing room of the Ptolemaios. Trying to find the answer to the appearance of an unknown Gundam and pilot. Setsuna joined them later saying the girl was awake, but fell back asleep. Also saying she doesn't know where she is and her name is Kira. After answering a few of her questions left him wondering where she came from.

He informed them she seemed to have no idea about the orbital elevators and the different fractions the world split into. Those facts leaving everyone wondering how this girl can know nothing about the world's current state. Just then Celestial Being's technician arrived.

"I just took a look at the unknown Gundam. But I couldn't access it. It seems its locked. But I was able to inspect it a little." he said.

"Did you find any possible clues?" asked Sumeragi.

"Something that could explain things?" implored Christina.

"There's only one thing that I know for sure. It doesn't run on solar furnaces and GN drives like the others." he stated calmly.

That's when Tieria spoke up. "But then how does it function? Then it couldn't have been built by Celestial Being!"

"That's exactly what I think. But just looking at that Gundam is enough to see it could function a lot like yours in terms of fighting." he put in.

"Then do you think it would be a help in the plan?" Sumeragi asked.

"From what I see yes, but there is the pilot..." he trailed off. "But I guess for now I'll take another look and see if I can find more." Turning around he exited the room. Leaving everyone wary of the of the changing factors.

Sumeragi was worried about the original plan. Did Aeolia Schenberg plan this out from the beginning? Or was this something that was much bigger. This girl couldn't appear out of nowhere. Did she come from somewhere else entirely? Thinking Sumeragi left the room as well to check with Veda if there was any information on the girl...Kira.

Finally making it to her room and connecting with Veda she shifted through all the files and information. Until something caught her eye.

"_What?! This wasn't here before_!"

Clicking on it she found a bunch of information on the unknown Gundam. Apparently its name was the ZGMF-X10A Freedom. There was also extensive history in its fighting history with its current pilot, Kira Yamato. Also showing plans of how it was built and the basic plans for its construction. Numerous calculations and data that went with all of this and more. Sumeragi couldn't believe what she was seeing. She now knew now what the Gundam's main power source was from! It was practically a huge nuclear reactor! But from she was reading it all seemed safe and perfectly stable for use.

Getting more curious she realized there was also a separate file on Kira Yamato. Accessing it she didn't see much. But one word caught her eye. Coordinator. Taking a closer look she found herself gasping. Apparently coordinators were humans that had their genes manipulated and modified before they was born. According to the file it seemed Kira wasn't the only person that had that happen. But something else caught her eye. Kira's date of birth. It was under an entirely different calendar that the one currently being used.

Taking all the data from the files Sumeragi decided to incorporate them with the current plan. To see how the probabilities of success would change. Doing so she felt her eyes widen.

"_All the predictions say success_!" she thought. _"But it seems to advise in keeping the Freedom as backup and to protect the Ptolemaios." _

"_I need to talk to the others about this. But Kira... will she agree to fight for us? If she does then it seems like we'll have another meister." _Sumeragi thought as went to locate the others_. _Several questions though only Kira could answer herself lay waiting to answered.

Kira's POV.

"_What's going on_?" Soon after she woke up the guy with her after answering her questions just left. Finding nothing else to do but sleep she found her dreams were filled with terror. Everytime she closed her eyes she ended up having horrible nightmares.

Trying to forgot those images was difficult. They ranged from all kinds of death and destruction. First the Archangel being destroyed then seeing Cagalli and Athrun shot down. While I was right there unable to do anything. Too wrapped up in her thoughts Kira didn't notice someone enter the room. Turning she locked eyes with dark brown haired women. Feeling a sense of dread fill her. Was instantly gone when the women smiled at Kira.

"I'm Sumeragi Lee Noriega and welcome to the Ptolemaios. And to Celestial Being."

End chapter 2

Next chapter: Homesick

There's the second chapter X I wrote a lot of the chapters before hand so I'll be updating regularly after I edit them. So please review because I want to hear your thoughts. The chapters themselves will get longer.


	3. Homesick

**Is this where I belong?**

**Chapter 3: Homesick**

**Hi everybody! I'm coming back with another new chapter. This chapter will center around Kira's response to Celestial Being and her first impression on them. Kira will also be anxious on how everyone back in the Gundam Seed universe is faring.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam 00 and never will. They belong to Sunrise.**

_Italics_-thoughts

**Bold-**yelling, when someone raises their voice, or emphasis.

With Kira and Sumeragi:

"Celestial Being?"

Smiling slightly Sumeragi carried on. "Yes, Celestial Being is an organization dedicated to ending the world's conflicts and bringing peace."

Looking up Kira repeated. "Peace?"

"Yes that is why we exist." Sumeragi responded. Looking at the young girl to gauge her reaction. Surprising her Kira said.

"How do you expect to reach that goal?" Kira asked. Even though Kira believed she could trust this women and that their goal was pure she still wanted to know one thing. What type of actions were they be willing to take to reach it? She had a sense of all this happened before. But it didn't take her that long to remember the similar situation.

"_This is like when I was first on the Archangel! When they said they needed my help because I had the power to protect!" _Kira thought. "_Is this what they're planning? To ask me to fight?"_

Jerking Kira out of her thoughts Sumeragi answered. "We plan to intervene in the world's conflict by fighting." Hearing that Kira froze. Looking Sumeragi in the eye she found herself saying stunned.

"You plan to end the world's conflict by fighting to ensure peace!?" Kira couldn't believe it! If getting peace was that easy then conflicts would end much sooner then they begin!

"I know this may be a lot to take in but I would like to ask you to join our cause." Sumeragi said.

"But I-" Kira tried to say.

"Before you make your choice I would like you to meet the other Gundam meisters. Please follow me."

Having no other choice Kira decided to follow her. She should at least see how things worked around here before she just said no. After all Kira knew nothing about this world. She was all alone here. That's when Kira felt everything rush back to her.

_"Oh no! What happened to everyone else?" _Kira without realizing it forgot about everyone back home. The talk with Sumeragi completely distracted her from everything she just fought to protect. To busy with her inner worry Kira almost missed Sumeragi stop at a door and gesture for her to go in.

Entering Kira could tell it was a briefing room of some sort. But somehow failing to notice the room's other occupants. Four to be precise. Kira felt herself automatically tense. But when one of them sent her a reassuring glance she calmed slightly. The one that sent her the friendly look was tall and had light brown hair that curled slightly. Looking at the others Kira couldn't help but also notice that the guy from before was one of them.

Kira noticed that once again his face was unreadable. Though looking closer she realized that he looked the youngest out of all of them.

Her eyes slowly going to view the others. The next one was also quite tall and looked older than her. His hair was slightly long and dark. The strange part was that his hair covered a large part of his face. Completely obscuring his right eye leaving only his left eye visible. Which was an almost grayish-bluish mix. Although nothing about him scared her so she decided that he was okay.

The next one though was another story. His eyes a strange crimson behind a pair of glasses that seemed to cut right through her. The color of his hair was purple. Though Kira couldn't shake off the feeling he was judging her and she wasn't to his liking.

Realizing nothing had been said for awhile. Sumeragi cleared her throat. "Everyone this is Kira Yamato the pilot of the Freedom. She may be a new member of Celestial Being."

"Well then if that's so my name is Lockon Stratos, Gundam meister of the Dynames." The first man said, giving a friendly smile.

"Allelujah Haptism Gundam meister of the Kyrios."

"Gundam Meister Setsuna F Seiei of the Exia."

Seemingly unable to hold himself back anymore. The purple haired man demanded. "How can you be a Gundam meister? Did Veda choose you? What could possibly qualify you?"

Kira finding herself suddenly overwhelmed by all the questions found herself unable to answer.

"Tieria! You don't need to verbally attack her!" Lockon defended.

"That may be true but how do you know we can even trust her?"

For awhile questions like this went back in forth, though several people stayed silent. Though one noticed something wrong with Kira.

Allelujah's POV.

Turning to see how Kira was taking this he saw something was definitely wrong. Her head was down and her long bangs covered her eyes. Frowning he couldn't help but think something was wrong. Could she have been hurt by Tieria's harsh words? He wouldn't be surprised since the violet haired man could be quite hurtful when he commented on something.

Finding himself going over to her he saw that she looked on the verge of tears. Even though he knew it was a stupid question he found himself asking it anyway.

"Are you alright?" gasping as she looked up to meet his eyes he could see that she was now really crying. Her violet eyes brimming with tears. Before he could react she turned quickly and left the room. Surprising everybody as she fled the room.

End Allelujah's POV.

Kira's POV.

"_This is all happening too fast! I lose everything just to fight again!" _Barely noticing where she was going she suddenly stopped. The door was open but it looked empty so Kira decided to go in. Looking around it looked almost like and observational deck to look out in space. Dropping to the floor Kira brought her knees to her chest.

She just wanted to be left alone. All her thoughts were so mixed up. She needed time to sort it all out. The first few hours here felt almost like being in shock. But now the numbness was gone and everything became real. For the first part of it this it all felt like a dream. But now looking out in space and seeing the solar panels everything seemed to real to deny anymore. Everything seemed so different...

"Why are you sad? Why are you sad?"

Looking up Kira saw a sight she thought she would never see again, a haro! Looking closely she could see it wasn't the same as the ones she knew but it was very similar. First off it was much bigger than Lacus's Mr. Pink and was also orange. But seeing it brought back some happy memories for Kira. Reminding her of a good friend.

Smiling slightly Kira reached out and pulled it towards her finding the fact the haro was here with her comforting. Seeming to be the only sense of normalcy and reminder of home. Finding herself calming down Kira came to her decision whether she would join Celestial Being or not.

Though it seemed foolish to base her decision on the handful of moments she experienced so far. She felt like she had nothing else to lose. Kira now had another chance to bring peace. She couldn't help to do so between Coordinators and Naturals. But this world's problems still needed to be helped.

So that's what Kira decided to do. She wouldn't become an official member of Celestial Beling just yet but she would still offer her help. More along the lines of a volunteer. Until she saw for herself what was right.

Standing up Kira found herself exiting the room. She didn't want to know the feeling of losing people she grew to care for here when she could've done something.

Finding her way to Sumeragi's room wasn't so hard. Thanks to the haro she managed to navigate her way to her room. Stopping and knocking waiting for an answer.

End Kira's POV.

Sumeragi's POV.

Sumeragi sighed to herself feeling sad and disappointed in herself. She put a lot of responsibility on Kira. How did she expect Kira to help complete strangers she didn't even know she could trust? She should have known from the start that she wouldn't agree. Hearing somebody knocking she said come in seeing the last person she would ever expect.

"Kira?"

"Sumeragi I know my reaction wasn't the best but I came to my decision." Kira said.

"So what is your decision?" Sumeragi though knew Kira would say no, so she certainly wasn't ready for Kira's response.

"I think I'll help all of you." she responded.

"What you'll help us?!" Sumeragi said stunned. While Kira nodded.

"I think it would be good to help and stay here for now. So I can see for myself what is right and wrong."

Sumeragi smiled, she knew Kira probably had other reasons for agreeing. But she decided it was her decision and she was allowed to keep it to herself.

"Well then I guess I should show you your room." Showing Kira to a spare room that would be hers from now on.

End Chapter 3

Next chapter: Fitting In

Note: Forgive me if anyone thought that Kira agreeing so quickly was out of character. But if I wrote it the way I originally written it Kira's decision would take a really long time. The next few chapters will be parts on how Kira gets along with everyone and the relationships she forms with the other meisters. So there won't be any fighting and action for awhile. I'm pretty nervous on writing those chapters because I'm horrible at writing fighting scenes. So I'll watch the Gundam 00 episodes again to get the feel of it.

Remember please review and share your thoughts!


	4. Fitting In

**Is this where I belong?**

**Chapter 4: Fitting in**

**Hi everybody it's crazyisme. Hope you like the story so far! The basic summary of this chapter is how Kira approaches the others and her first interactions with them. So I'm having her talk to the Gundam meisters more since she'll be fighting alongside them. So this chapter will mostly be her talking to the other meisters. Just as a heads up the pairing is still being tweaked with, but I'm sure it will be like a love triangle. So there will be some drama in later chapters between those three characters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam 00 and never will. They belong to Sunrise.**

_Italics_-thoughts and flashbacks.

**Bold**-yelling, when somebody raises their voice, and for emphasis.

Next day. In Kira's POV.

Waking up Kira found herself slightly panicked to find herself in an unfamiliar place. But the events of yesterday slowly came back to her. Calming down Kira sighed to herself. Obviously it would take her a long while to get used to the fact the Ptolemaios was like her home now. Getting up Kira looked down at herself, realizing she was still wearing her pilot suit. Seeing as she had nothing else to wear Kira just fell asleep with it on. Better to be wearing this than nothing.

As Kira viewed the room something caught her eye. A note was sitting on the bedside table. Going over to pick it up Kira read:

_"Kira I know you probably don't have anything to wear so I provided you with an outfit to wear temporarily." signed Sumeragi._

Smiling to herself Kira went over to the closet and opened it. Inside was a jacket and pants. Both were black and the jacket had buckles on the chest and the bottom. (Note: The outfit is basically what Kira wears in Gundam Seed Destiny but more like a girl version.) Kira silently thanked Sumeragi for the gift. Taking off her suit Kira quickly put on the outfit, leaving on the red tank top she had on underneath.

Looking at herself Kira had to admit she liked how it looked on her. Her friends back home always used to make fun of Kira's weird taste in clothes, but she liked what she liked. So she never really listened to them and just ignored it when the topic was brought up.

Knowing she couldn't stay in her room forever Kira decided to go out and try to familiarize herself with the ship so she wouldn't get lost later on. Coming to that decision Kira exited the room to walk right into somebody.

"Excuse me." Kira apologized. But quickly looking up when she heard a amused chuckle.

"It's no problem." Lockon said. That's when she noticed Lockon was looking at her funny. Following his gaze she discovered he was staring at her outfit. Blushing Kira avoided his eyes.

End Kira's POV.

Lockon's POV.

Chuckling inwardly Lockon couldn't help but find it funny that Kira was embarrassed. Though he was just going to say he liked her clothes. After she got comfortable he talked to her for awhile. Finding her to be a good conversationalist, when she relaxed. Even though at times she merely responded by nodding. She gave him the impression of being pretty shy and quiet. But when she asked where the Gundams were docked that's when he spoke more seriously.

"Why do you want to know?" Even though Lockon knew he could trust her he worried about the possibility that she may take the chance to leave. But Kira herself calmed his worries.

"I just wanted to see the Freedom and check its condition." Kira answered.

Lockon could see the sincerity of the answer and the truth in her eyes. Deciding it was safe to point her in the right direction he left her to it.

End Lockon's POV.

Ian Vashti's POV. With the Freedom.

"How do you work?" Ian found himself frustrated. No matter what he did he couldn't access the mystery Gundam. And because of that it drove him to keep trying, though with no success. Ian was sure that Sumeragi knew something but she kept silent. Silently respecting the rule where the Meister's history was private. Which to his dismay included this particular Meister's Gundam. He was about to take a break when he heard a voice.

"Having some trouble there?" Though he didn't recognize the voice he knew it was female. Turning around he locked eyes with a young brunette haired girl which sparkling violet eyes. Realization dawning on him. She was the pilot of this Gundam!

"If you want to access it you'll be there for a long time. I did the O.S. myself." she said.

Turning sharply Ian couldn't believe it! The O.S. for that Gundam was amazing! That was one of the of the first things he noticed about it. Even if he couldn't access the system the safeguards alone were a masterpiece. Finding himself amazed by this girl he found himself asking her questions left and right. Through his questioning he could see she was a taken off guard. But started to answer at the best she could.

End Ian Vashti's POV.

Kira's POV.

"Whoa that certainly took awhile." Kira sighed to herself. After the man introduced himself he abruptly thanked her for her time and requested she help him with a few projects of his. Kira at first didn't know if she should but told him that she think about it and tell him later. Him leaving shortly afterward.

Kira turned to the Freedom. The sight of the machine was comforting, it seemed like the only piece of home she had. After thinking that Kira remembered something.

"_Torii!" _

Making her way into the cockpit Kira found what she was looking for. It was a habit for her to bring the robot bird with her when she fought. Turning it on Kira smiled as the bird hopped around the cockpit. Then making its perch on her shoulder. Leaving Kira closed the cockpit behind her.

Though the sight of the Torii made her happy it also made her slightly sad. It was a sign of her and Athrun's friendship. Keeping them connected when they were apart. Not noticing where she was walking Kira at the time was too caught up in her thoughts to notice. A sound of footsteps caught her attention though. Turning the corner was another one of the Gundam meisters, she believed his name was Setsuna...

Smiling Kira greeted him. Looking taken aback he did the same. Though he was walking opposite of her he fell easily in stride with her as she walked down the hall. She was slightly worried though he was going out his way so she wouldn't get lost. But when she voiced her concerns he shrugged them off. Not really giving a reply. Kira could tell he wasn't that much of a talker from the way he was acting. She knew for sure that this was probably the way he always was. Making her wonder why he acted like that. Did something happen to him to make him this way?

Deciding that she would wait until Setsuna was comfortable around her before she asked him any questions. Just yesterday Sumeragi told Kira about the other meister's pasts.

_Flashback_

"_...I think that's all you need to know. But there is another important thing you should know." Sumeragi said._

"_What's that?" _

"_Celestial Being allows the members pasts to be secrets. More along the lines that they start a new life when they come here. All of the names we use our actually codenames."_

"_Oh, then does that apply to me?"_

"_No because since you don't come from around here nobody would know you except the members of the organization. All the people here had difficult pasts that made them want to fight..." Sumeragi trailed off._

_Kira stayed silent. It was obvious that there was a lot of bad memories and experiences that made everyone in Celestial Being the way they were..._

_End flashback_

Kira realized she and Setsuna been walking together for awhile. But of course that was the time Kira's stomach growled. Blushing Kira looked away when Setsuna gazed at her curiously.

"You're hungry." It came out more as a statement then a question.

"Yeah, I haven't eaten for awhile..." Kira trailed off embarrassed. That said Setsuna led her to room where they all ate. At this time it was relatively empty except for one person. Kira easily recognized the person. Even though he didn't introduce himself yesterday she knew his name was Tieria. He was currently leaving and passed by her and Setsuna without a backwards glance. Which surprised Kira because she expected to come out without another snide comment about her abilities.

But since he didn't say anything Kira decided to leave it alone. Both her and Setsuna got a tray of food and sat down to eat. Even though Setsuna barely talked Kira found herself comfortable with him. She felt like she didn't need to fill the silence with useless chatter and that he didn't expect her to have to talk. Similar to Kira he was fine with silence.

After they were done eating both stood and walked to the door. Surprising her Setsuna said:

"I guess you're okay by yourself now right?"

Nodding Kira was too stunned to say anything. Saying goodbye he walked away. Kira though was almost unable to say goodbye in response. For some reason it surprised her immensely for Setsuna to out of nowhere speak in a full sentences. But smiling she found she liked it that he talked to her at all.

Going her own way Kira looked around.

"_Hmm...so far I ran into three other meisters..." _Kira thought to herself. Her experiences so far with them proved to be encouraging. Maybe she was fitting in here after all.

Going past an open door Kira stopped. Inside was lone figure standing near an observational window. Clearly from the build the person looked male. Something in her mind clicked as she said the person's name.

"Allelujah?"

End Kira's POV.

Allelujah's POV.

Not expecting to see anybody here Allelujah turned quickly to find the source of the voice. In front of him was Kira, her eyes looking curiously at him. Not knowing what to say he just stared at her.

"What were you looking at?"

Allelujah didn't know what to respond with. He couldn't tell her why he was looking out at space. Even though the blackness of space brought out bad memories of his childhood he found himself looking out at it frequently. Deciding to change the subject he asked her where she lived.

Looking taken aback Kira just looked at him. Taking the chance Allelujah looked at Kira closely. Though he saw her before it wasn't that much time to really look at her. He did notice before her eyes were a beautiful violet color. Truthfully he never seen such eyes on somebody before. They seemed to fit perfectly with her feminine face. Slightly hidden by her long bangs. Realizing he was staring he looked away. Though he had to admit Kira was attractive. She had a innocent air about her, which confused him. Made him wonder how someone like her could be fighting...

"I lived in space..." Not expecting an answer to his question Allelujah was beyond surprised. As she elaborated.

"I lived on a space colony for most of my life.." Kira trailed off. Finding himself freezing he didn't think that was possible. People aren't supposed to survive in space for long periods of time. But if what Kira said was true then she lived there for years. Did that make her like him? Finding himself thinking.

"_What are you?" _

End Allelujah's POV.

Tieria's POV.

Tieria was currently in Veda. Once again interfacing with the supercomputer to see what he saw last night. After hearing of Kira he decided to see about her past. He wasn't too concerned with her Gundam. He was more curious about the girl himself. But what he saw brought him even more questions for the girl that would be answered...

End chapter 4: Fitting in.

Next chapter: should be coming out either by two days or by the weekend.

Note: So that's chapter 4. Hope everyone liked it. There will be many more chapters to come so prepare for a long story. I know there isn't really Setsuna's POV but it's kind of hard to get his POV because he rarely shows what he's thinking. So I kind of let it open ended. So Kira so far had periods of time seeing the other meisters so the next chapter will probably be her talking to the crew. Sorry if anyone thought the character's personalities were off but like I mentioned before that will happen since this story will have some romance so their personalities may change by the situation of who's included in the pairing. So finally in at least two chapters or more depending the Gundam 00 plotline and interventions will begin.

Remember to review and share your thoughts!


	5. Peaceful Talks

**Is this where I belong?**

**Chapter 5: Peaceful talks**

**How is everyone? Hope everyone is doing well and enjoying the story so far. There's been a slight change to what this chapter was going to be. I said at first Kira was now going to be talking to the crew and she will. But this chapter begins with where I left off with Kira's and Allelujah's conversation so she'll be interacting with many people in this chapter. So enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam 00 and never will. They belong to Sunrise.**

_Italics_-thoughts and flashbacks.

**Bold**-yelling, when somebody raises their voice, or for emphasis.

With Kira and Allelujah in observation deck.

_"What are you?" _

Allelujah couldn't comprehend what he just heard come out of Kira's mouth. What was she? Was she altered and experimented on like he was? Because that could be the only reason that Kira was able to live in space. But the way she acted was certainly a confliction of that theory in his mind. She was too innocent and generally happy to be a product of the Human Reform League. Even though at times it seemed like she had a sad air about her. He would be lying as would the other meisters if they said they weren't curious about the violet-eyed girl.

Something about her made them wonder who exactly is she. Tieria was in fact the only person who said anything about the subject when Kira left the briefing room crying afterwards...

_Flashback_

_"Who on earth is she?!"_

_"Well Tieria that is something that you would have to ask Kira. And only if she thinks she can tell you." Sumeragi said simply. Looking sadly at the door where Kira just vanished a few moments ago. _

_Though Allelujah noticed that Setsuna was also staring at the door. Even though his expression didn't change his eyes had a certain emotion in them. The concern was there with some other emotions that were more difficult to read. Sumeragi-san's voice however distracting him from Setsuna. _

_"I'll leave the choice to her whether or not she'll join Celestial Being." Turning Sumeragi also left the room._

_In that moment Allelujah couldn't help thinking that Sumeragi-san knew something. She either didn't want to share Kira's past or like she said was leaving it up to Kira to decide when to tell any of us._

_But he would be a hypocrite himself if he said he was very willing to share his past..._

_End Flashback_

For some reason Kira was now more quiet. Looking as if she shouldn't have said anything at all. Allelujah though wasn't sure if he was done asking her questions. He knew he could take her words truthfully and that she wasn't lying. But how much was she willing to tell him? Deciding to find out he asked:

"When did you start piloting a Gundam?"

Looking surprised she stuttered. "I-I the first time I piloted was when I had to protect my friends."

But one thing though about that answer confused Allelujah. The first time she ever piloted was when she needed to protect her friends? If that was her first time doing such a thing then did that mean she had no prior experience? How was that possible?

"How could you do that?"

Kira seemed caught off guard but it looked like she would answer.

End Allelujah's POV.

Kira's POV.

Why did he have to ask that question? Out of everything Kira believed that to be the most difficult thing to explain. Would he still accept her if he knew what she was? Even back home people found it hard to accept Kira was a Coordinator. Especially at the very beginning. The crew of the Archangel didn't know if they could trust her until they fully got to know her.

But that was Kira's worst fear. That people would reject her if they knew the truth. Because she was raised by Natural parents it didn't matter to her what someone was. Even if her parents weren't Naturals Kira would judge people by their actions, not because of what they are.

But Kira was unsure if Allelujah would accept the truth. Would he even believe the very fact her genes were altered before she was born? Would he think she was unnatural? But the way he was looking at her waiting for an answer made her think otherwise. Opening her mouth Kira said.

"I'm a Coordinator. I am a human that had my genes altered and modified before I was born. So that I would only have the desired traits, to make me stronger, smarter, and faster."

Kira held her breath waiting for Allelujah's reaction.

End Kira's POV.

Allelujah's POV.

Stunned Allelujah didn't know how to respond to her explanation. Especially the way Kira was looking right now. Her expression was one of sadness and looked like she was ready for rejection. Did she think he was going to reject her for what she was? He couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness in his chest. What could have possibly happened to her to make her scared of being rejected when she told people what she was? Did someone reject her before?

But he didn't feel that way. Kira wasn't any different now then before their conversation. He still saw her the same way. But more so in a new light now that she wasn't so much of a mystery anymore. Even though he was curious about the word she used "Coordinator" he didn't know if it was right to ask anymore. She told him a lot more than he expected.

In a way he was glad she trusted him enough she would tell him all of this. Maybe he would feel comfortable telling her his past as well. Seeing as she opened up to him. Allelujah felt like she wouldn't judge him if he did so. Kira seemed like she would listen and honestly give her opinion. To him she wasn't the type of person that would be like that.

Both keeping each others company for awhile. But absorbing what gone on between them, feeling comfortable not talking. After staying like that for awhile Kira said her goodbyes and left. Though Allelujah wasn't hurt by her abrupt leave. Knowing that he would see her more often from now on.

End Allelujah's POV.

Kira's POV.

Kira was currently walking down the hall, not knowing she was headed towards the bridge where Christina and Feldt were. Still finding herself caught up in her conversation with Allelujah. She was surprised at herself for saying she was a Coordinator. But she was also surprised he accepted her so easily. Stopping at the door for the bridge it opened with a hiss.

Kira walked forward looking around confused. It looked reminded her of the bridge of the Archangel. Except brighter and smaller, too caught up in inspecting the room, not noticing two sets of eyes on her.

"You're Kira right?"

That's when Kira's head jerked up as she stared at the two people in front of her. They were girl's and looked quite young. Both at two operator's seats. Their hands still on the keys as they looked at her.

"_They must have been monitoring the screens to make sure they're undetected." _Kira thought. Sumeragi told her the Ptolemaios had to stay hidden and sent out something that the Gundams used to function. GN particles wasn't it? She explained the day before that they could block communications and allowed the Gundams to appear undetected. But since Kira's Gundam wasn't the same type as theirs the Freedom would only be brought out in emergencies and if the other meisters needed the help.

Realizing she didn't answer the girl's question she blushed. She must have seemed like such an airhead!

"Yes I'm Kira."

The girl smiled. "It's nice to meet you my names Christina but you can call me Chris."

Nodding Kira greeted her as well. That's when she heard a quiet voice speak.

"My name is Feldt..."

Looking over Kira saw a pink haired girl. Her hair was in two low ponytails. Her eyes were a light blue color. Feeling a sad feeling go through her Kira was reminded of Lacus. The pink haired girl she first met on the Archangel and quickly bonded with. Shaking off the sad feeling Kira smiled and greeted Feldt as well. Knowing it wasn't her fault she reminded her of a lost friend...

Both girls seemed like kind people to be around. Which was strange in a way. Every since she first arrived she didn't feel at all awkward with anyone she talked with. She felt like she belonged. Which was a feeling she hadn't truly known until when she was abroad the Archangel.

Which of course would be strange to other people that somebody would be comfortable on a warship. But it was mostly the people that made her feel like she belonged. Giving her support and comfort when she needed it. Hopefully she would adjust to the Ptolemaios in the same way.

Deciding to make conversation with the two girls she found them to be nice company. They just talked about anything in general. Through the conversation Kira was able to to see their personalities.

Christina was very social and seemed glad that another girl was onboard now. Even mentioning when they go down to Earth they should all go shopping together. Which made Kira happy that she was being included.

Feldt though was very quiet. She reminded Kira of Setsuna in that same aspect. But that didn't discourage Kira from trying to talk to her. Though she still kept to her work she answered her questions. After awhile Kira could see she wanted to be left to her work, Kira respected that and distracted Chris from disturbing her. Though she was busy talking to Chris she didn't miss Feldt shoot her a grateful look. Kira smiled and decided to excuse herself.

Leaving with a feeling that she wasn't truly alone now.

That's when Kira remembered the technician from before, Ian Vashti. She decided she would assist him with those projects he mentioned. So she returned to the hanger to look for him finding him with a lot of Haros. Surprised to all those Haros didn't distract her from what they were doing. It seemed like they were inspecting the Gundams thoroughly, going towards him she informed him she would assist him.

Immediately he told Kira that he wanted her to help him with improving the Gundam's weaponry and abilities. Seeming delighted by Kira's choice. Giving her a computer to use with the necessary files he wanted her to look over.

"Thanks for all you're help. It will be nice working with you from now on." Ian said.

As Kira walked out the door. Kira found herself heading towards her room. Finding herself tired from everything that happened today and wanting to sleep. But before going to sleep Kira decided to check over the files that she was given.

The files mostly consisted of Celestial Being's four Gundams and their components and information.

"_Wow Celestial Being's Gundams are very similar to the Gundams back home!" _she thought.

All the basic systems and parts were there. With some modifications Celestial Being's Gundams could have similar functions to the Gundams Kira was used to! Aside of course from their solar furnaces which were just as equally effective as the Freedom's Neutron Jammer and its Nuclear engine. But was likely safer than the nuclear power that had the Freedom running. Until she had more time to look things over more carefully Kira would research it more closely.

While Torii looked up at Kira from its perch on the computer's screen. Kira yawned too tired to continue Kira turned off the computer. Laying down on her bed Kira stared sleepily up at the ceiling. Sleep came to her as Torii flew around the room.

End Chapter 5: Peaceful Talks.

Next chapter: In 2-3 days. The title will be Final Preparations.

Note: Hope everyone liked this chapter! I know it may seem weird Allelujah would be the first person to find out Kira is a Coordinator. But considering his past they share something similar. Though at different times of life, Kira before birth and Allelujah's early childhood. So I thought he would likely be the most accepting towards her and the truth. So there's already a common bond and mutual understanding there. Personally I think Kira would be reluctant in telling people she's a Coordinator, simply because she grew up in a world that had conflicting opinions on whether Coordinators as a whole are natural. So she would be worried that others would look at her differently especially people that didn't get to know her yet as a person.

Remember please review and share your thoughts!


	6. Final Preparations

**Is this where I belong?**

**Chapter 6: Final Preparations**

**Hi what's up? It's crazyisme with another chapter. Hope everyone likes it! After this chapter focus will switch the original four Gundam meisters more, but Kira will still be the main focus and her part in Celestial Being's missions. Read carefully and the pairings will be hinted at in several parts...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam 00 and never will. They belong to Sunrise.**

_Italics-_thoughts, flashbacks, and dreams

**Bold**-yelling, when somebody raises their voice, and for emphasis

Kira's POV.

Kira woke up crying...

Her vision was blurry from the tears in her eyes. Softening the edges of her room to the point where she couldn't identify the things around her.

Sitting up Kira rubbed her eyes. But no matter what she did her tears continued to run down her face. She knew what the cause was, she had a horrible nightmare about back home. Instead of what really happened Kira's mind seemed to morph every battle in the worst possible way. And it wasn't even her getting hurt. It was always the people she cared about. While she held on to them pleading and crying for them to wake up.

The people were never the same. First it was her friends from Heliopolis. Then leading up to her parents. But even worse were Athrun, Cagalli, and Lacus. All of them died gruesome deaths on the battlefield.

_Dream Sequence _

_First Athrun was practically sliced in half by an enemy mobile suit when she was trying to warn him..._

_Then Cagalli was cornered by the three EA pilots and brutally attacked from all sides each striking relentlessly with no remorse. At the same Kira could hear over the communications her frightened screams..._

_But even worse was Lacus... her ship couldn't dodge GENESIS and everyone on board was vaporized by the radioactivity..._

_Her dream continued on with complete silence. Kira expected something or anything to happen. Sounds of possible help coming, but Kira heard nothing..._

_End dream sequence_

"_That wasn't real...it didn't happen.." _Kira tried to reason with herself. Trying to pull herself together but failing miserably. Her body was shaking and she felt jumpy, like something was going to jump out at her.

Trying to distract herself Kira could see the rising sun from the window. Breathing in and out she calmed down slightly. Everything seemed quiet outside her room.

"_It must be early..." _Looking at the clock confirmed her thoughts. It was only 2 A.M. knowing that she couldn't go back to sleep Kira decided to work on the files she was given as well as the Freedom. She felt like if she sat around she wouldn't be able to think of anything else but her disturbing dream.

Getting up Kira looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were red and it was clear that she had been crying. Though everything else about her appearance seemed fine. Deciding that it was okay to leave her room Kira wandered into the hall. Remembering where to go to the hanger Kira easily found her way without seeing anybody.

In the hanger:

Walking over to the Freedom Kira looked at her machine with a nostalgic longing. She felt the need to know how everybody back home was feeling. Were they okay? Were they looking for her?

"_Well it's not like they could find me..." _Kira thought to herself. Before she was so preoccupied with Celestial Being thoughts of the EA and ZAFT became distant memories. War over Coordinators and Naturals also became a hazy memory...

Entering her machine's cockpit Kira sat in the seat. Unlocking the Freedom and working on the O.S. while also hooking up the computer she was given to work on both. Just like last night Kira noticed her Freedom and Celestial Being's Gundams were very similar. She could have almost sworn their operating systems were almost identical.

Except for several key differences, like the GN drives and the less of a need to charge the Gundams. If Kira didn't know any better she would've thought that these Gundams were somehow based on the Gundams back home...

While being slightly more advanced on terms of fighting as well as being connected to Celestial Being's supercomputer Veda. Which was strange... because usually Gundams could operate on their own only depending on the pilot. Whereas here it would be dangerous if Veda was somehow tampered with, which could lead to problems and the possible risk of the meister's life.

"I definitely need to bring that up with Sumeragi or Ian." she muttered to herself as she continued to type on the computer. "It's too much of a risk to leave unprotected." That's when she noticed the screen of the Freedom light up indicating that someone was outside the cockpit. Opening the screen Kira recognized the person. It was none other that Ian himself.

Opening the cockpit Kira leaned out, having a feeling that he was going to tell her something.

"Everyone is meeting in the briefing room to go over the plan. The plan will go underway tomorrow."

As he said that her eyes widened. Kira was told that the plan was scheduled to start soon after she arrived but she didn't expect it to be this soon. But thinking to herself Kira knew it would have had to happen eventually and it was better sooner that later when she would have even more doubts.

Walking alongside Ian Kira told him about her thoughts on the possibility of the danger of leaving the Gundams entirely dependent on Veda. What would happen if Veda was hacked into? Even though he tried to reassure her that was not possible, Kira kept firm.

There was always a possibility of that occurring and she didn't want to take that risk.

"Then shouldn't we at least have a backup system or further safeguards?" Kira asked.

"Even though I don't think its necessary it would be nice to have some more support. But I'm leaving it to you." he warned. Kira though agreed easily she felt better if the Ptolemaios and the Gundams were safer. Because from what she was hearing she knew that in this place Gundams exclusively belonged to Celestial Being. So there was always the danger of that information getting out.

Shaking those thoughts out her head Kira decided to mention the things she noticed about the Gundams versus her own. He seemed very interested and inquired what else she found out, but before she could say anything they're already outside the briefing room so they had to cut their conversation.

Both entering Kira walked then stood near Sumeragi. It seemed so far besides Chris and Feldt they were the only ones that were in the room. But both girl acknowledging Kira's arrival.

Then one by one the other meisters arrived. Kira noticed they tended to be away from each other. Though Setsuna and Allelujah took to standing on either side of her. That's when Sumeragi started briefing everyone on their mission.

End Kira's POV.

"Now everyone we begin tomorrow so we all have to be ready. First Setsuna, you'll go to AEU's public demonstration of their new mobile suit, Enact. While destroying it and making sure not to harm the pilot."

Not responding Setsuna just nodded. Sumeragi took that as a sign to continue on with the others.

"Now Lockon you'll act as support for Setsuna and the Exia when he begins the second phase of the plan." Going on to the others Sumeragi told them their mission objectives as well. But when she got to Kira that's when everyone's attention turned to the violet eyed girl.

"Kira you'll go down with Setsuna and stay with him as personal help and support of communications. Though it was easy to see Kira was surprised the others wondered why Sumeragi gave Kira that job. That meant Kira would have to go down to Earth as well and stay with Setsuna.

Kira though just nodded and opted not to say anything. She honestly had no problem with what she had to do. But it would help if she could tell what Setsuna was feeling...

Looking over at trying to read his expression wasn't really that much of help. Though she got the feeling if Setsuna had anything against it he would have said something.

"Then the meeting's over. Just be ready for tomorrow." This statement met with different responses ranging from "yes" to no response.

Kira left alongside the other meisters wrapped up in her thoughts. Though she wasn't the only one distracted everyone seemed to be in their own world.

Allelujah's POV.

But something was bugging Allelujah. Why did Sumeragi-san tell Kira to go with Setsuna? Did she think that Kira needed to look after the younger meister? Since he knew Kira was a year older than Setsuna that was possible. But that also meant Kira was still very close to being Setsuna's age and was just as young as him so that couldn't be it...

"_Why do I care so much? It's not like I like her that way.."_

Though Allelujah as he watched Kira walk away wasn't so sure...

End Allelujah's POV.

Right after the meeting Kira went back to the hanger to pick up where she left off. She didn't want it to be left unfinished and she wanted it most of it done before the mission started. Getting to work Kira linked the files to the Freedom overlapping the basic systems of the Freedom with the other Gundams one by one. While also bringing up the other files on the five original prototype Gundams the EA made.

From there Kira could see the similarities more easily. The Exia reminded Kira greatly of the Strike, finding its systems quite capable with some of the Strike's main weapons. Like the sword pack and the beam boomerangs. While the Dynames reminded Kira a lot of the Buster. Especially with the fact it specialized in long range attacks. Which of course would be of great help to the Exia fighting in close combat...

Making a mental note to herself to tell Ian of these possible modifications and suggestions. With that done Kira shifted focus to the Freedom. Before she was unable to check how the systems were doing since the incident that brought her here. So it was better safe than sorry, since that electric shock from before could have affected the Freedom somehow.

Though the inspection showed nothing wrong so Kira decided the Freedom would be ready to launch at anytime it was needed. Knowing that is was possible Kira wouldn't need to pilot in awhile which was a bit of a relief. It felt like she constantly been in battle with the Archangel and never had time to take a breath.

"_I guess I better get ready." _she thought to herself. Standing up Kira left the Freedom's cockpit the second time today and made her way to her room. Since she didn't really have any belongings with her she stayed in her room for awhile playing with Torii.

Watching out for the time for when she had to meet Setsuna and Lockon as the three of them would go down to Earth for the their part of the mission. Hearing a knock on her door Kira opened it to come face to face with Setsuna.

"We're leaving." Following him Kira later changed into her pilot suit and put on her helmet. She would be in the Exia with Setsuna and then they'll go down together. Kira will stay in an apartment nearby that was orginally only for Setsuna and then meet him later and they'll temporarily stay there together for the duration of the mission.

Though as Kira looked in the Exia's cockpit she felt slightly embarrassed on where she was supposed to stay in the Exia.

Especially since she wasn't the one piloting. Leaving her no choice but to sit in Setsuna's lap...

As she did so it felt even more awkward that he didn't say anything and didn't seem at all embarrassed with the situation. Which made her wonder how he could be so calm about everything.

Leaving Kira hoping that they wouldn't have to stay in this position for too long as they descended towards Earth...

End Chapter 6: Final Preparations

Next chapter: Celestial Being (yeah same name as the first episode...) should be in 2-3 days.

Note: Yeah I had to end putting Kira and Setsuna in that situation. Surprising Setsuna doesn't seem to mind that much... (little hint: Setsuna trusts or likes Kira enough he doesn't mind her touching him so much). So anyway I think everybody should be able to tell who's in the love triangle now. So that would be the other focus of the story. Next chapter like I said in the beginning will go into the meister's point of view more often on all the events of the Gundam 00 plotline with minor changes on Kira's part. Hope you guys liked this chapter!

Also I'm thinking of writing a few oneshots revolving around the "Is this where I belong?" setting and characters. So if anyone wants to request something I'll try to write it. It can be about any pairings or just a something funny you want to read about. Say what characters and situations you want happen and I'll try to write and upload them along with the next chapter of this fic. So remember:

Review and share your thoughts!


	7. Celestial Being

_**Is this where I belong?**_

_**Chapter 7: Celestial Being**_

_**What's up! Hope everyone's doing okay! Now like everybody knows this chapter's the first mission of Celestial Being. It'll start off in Kira's POV. at the AEU's public demonstration of their newest mobile suit the Enact. So there will be a bit of a time skip between when they were first heading towards Earth to her at the demonstration watching the Exia fighting. Also two important people will make contact in the beginning. Enjoy the chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam 00 and never will. They belong to Sunrise**._

_Italics-_thoughts, flashbacks, and dreams.

**Bold-**yelling, when somebody raises their voice, and for emphasis, speeches.

* * *

Kira's POV.

"Never thought I would be doing this." Kira sighed to herself. In her hands was a camera to take pictures for her "job." Which she wasn't currently glad about because security gave her a hard time because she didn't look old enough to be a photographer. But luckily she had the proper information so they didn't question her any further and let her go on.

"_They should have told me the plan beforehand.." _Lockon neglected to tell her main objective in the plan was to observe the Gundams performance and gauge the reactions of those who witnessed it. Dropping her off near the area by the Exia with the proper materials to play her role. Though she couldn't help but feel uncomfortable being where she was at.

Kira was sitting with some officials, officers, and other members of the media to view the Enact's performance. Though she admitted beforehand she was uncomfortable. Kira would be lying if she said she wasn't interested in how this world's mobile suits abilities in fighting and this was the perfect time to see for herself.

"_Well it seems it won't start for awhile.." _She thought to herself. Getting up Kira decided to walk around to view her surroundings and the people. Picking a random direction Kira walked down from the stands and towards the exit. Looking around everything seemed fine and peaceful. Even though it seemed like she was distracted by scanning the area she couldn't help but feel somebody's eyes on her...

End Kira's POV.

Graham's POV.

Graham was currently making his way through to the seats to watch the AEU's latest mobile suit. Trying to keep a low profile since he was the Union's Ace pilot it would seem odd for him to be here. But he then felt something strange... as if his senses went more alert and tensed. As if he was "sensing" somebody coming... Slowly his eyes slid to gaze at a young girl with a camera passing by him...

"_Must be a photographer for one of the media's reporters..." _But for some reason that answer didn't satisfy him. Why would he be so worried about a harmless photographer? Unless there was something different about her? Though as she passed by he felt a jolt go through his body.

Turning around to follow her he was interrupted by an announcement:

**"Everyone report back to their seats. The demonstration is about to begin."**

Distracted by it he saw the girl heading back towards the stands. Taking a seat near his friend Billy Katagiri. As the demonstration of the Enact began. Everyone's eyes watching the newest mobile suit take out the targets while negating some of the attacks. Giving a amazing back flip while finishing off the remaining targets. He had to admit it's performance was impressive.

Hearing Billy comment on it Graham found it the perfect opportunity to make his way approach his friend while also keeping an eye out for her. He had a feeling that she needed to be watched even though she showed no outward signs of being any trouble.

Though her eyes seemed to say something else altogether...

She looked like she was taking in everything about the Enact's performance and analyzing it. Graham had to admit she looked pretty ordinary. So nobody else appeared to notice her presence, she appearing very professional and calm for someone so young. Turning his attention to Billy he asked his opinion.

"No matter how you look at it's a shameless copy of out Flags. The only thing original is the design" Billy commented.

"Yes it is..." Graham trailed off his mind not focused on Billy's words.

As another voice inserted itself into the conversation.

**"Hey! I can hear you!! What did you just say!"**

Both finding themselves looking down at the mobile suit as the irritated pilot was now yelling at them .

"It's hearing sensors are really sharp." Graham finally finding his attention focused solely on the Enact and not the girl. As the pilot seemed to talk to someone over the communications...

End Graham's POV.

"What an unknown?!" As he cringed as the communication died out and static taking over the line. "What the-"

Looking up his gaze caught something coming closer... a mobile suit!?

"Amazing so they have another new model..." Billy said.

"That's not it."

"That light.." Graham trailed off.

Descending it landed several feet away from the Enact. Facing the audience it loomed over the people in the stands. More humanoid in shape to other mobile suits. One of the officials bringing out a cell phone.

"Enact! Patrick!" he said.

"I can't connect!" That said a soldier gave everyone instructions to take shelter.

That's when Billy knew. "It's not one of theirs. Where is it from?" Noticing someone with binoculars in front of him Graham got an idea.

"Excuse me." he cut in as he snatched them from the man's hands.

"What-" the man blustered out.

"I said excuse me." Graham interrupted. Focusing on the mystery mobile suit trying to distinguish anything special about it. Anything that could identify where it came from. When he zoned in on some engraving on the forehead.

"Gun...dam?"

"Gundam?" Billy repeated as he looked back at the mobile suit in front of them.

"Is that the name of this mobile suit?" Though of course they didn't know how to respond to that question. As the sunlight glinted off its armor.

But the pilot of the Enact wasn't distracted for long as he reentered his machine. "Where did you come from? Well I suppose that doesn't matter what country you come from you should know better than messing with me!"

"What is that idiot doing?" One of the men asked angrily as everybody prepared to leave the area. "He's purposely antagonizing that mobile suit!"

That's when another man cut in. "Well it's a perfect opportunity. Patrick is are ace isn't he? This shouldn't be a problem for him..

Not noticing one certain person looking worriedly at the mystery mobile suit.

Kira's POV.

"_Be safe Setsuna..." _As she too prepared to leave. But stopping when she saw the Enact bring out a dagger. That immediately started to vibrate like a saw as it charged towards the Exia. Kira couldn't help but think critically that the Enact was moving too slow as if it thought that the Exia wasn't a threat at all.

But before it could make contact the Exia readily responded, slashing off the Enact's hand, as the severed part moved in a arc landing close to the audience. It regain its previous stance as it withdrew its blade.

This event met which multiple sounds of surprise and disbelief. That's when Kira noticed the Enact seemed to get more aggressive bringing out a beam rifle as if fired at the Exia. Gracefully dodging the attacks the Exia brought out its GN blade once more. Slashing off one arm at a time with each perfect seemingly choreographed swing. Knocking the Enact off balance as it tumbled towards the ground.

End Kira's POV.

Setsuna's POV.

"Exia, first phase complete. Beginning second phase."

Turning one last time at the onlookers Setsuna looked directly at Kira. Her eyes and face seemed both surprised and impressed. For some reason the admiration in her eyes made him feel light in a way. That she was acknowledging him in a important way...

Shaking his mind of those thoughts he turned his attention back to the mission turning the Exia around as he prepared it to return to the atmosphere to go to the next designated place, lifting off the ground he left the area.

End Setsuna's POV.

Kira's POV. On a train.

Kira looked up at the ceiling and sighed. Truthfully even though she wasn't the one piloting she felt anxious. As the scenery passed by Kira vaguely caught sight of the city's skyline. She was scheduled to arrive at Setsuna's apartment soon and stay there until he arrived after the sortie is over.

Even though she was caught up in the events that unfolded in front of her, she noticed something strange. She could have sworn in the crowd of onlookers at the demonstration there was a familiar face that reminded her of...

"..._Mwu La Flaga." _She thought. The name brought back a lot of memories... But it was impossible that it was him. First off the guy had green eyes and blonde hair. And it wasn't his looks that reminded her of him it was his aura. For some reason she felt a sense of familiarity with the stranger...

As the intercom announced Kira's stop approaching she got ready to leave.

"_Though it's not like I'll see him again."_ She thought as the train came to a stop. Standing up Kira walked towards the exit almost running into two other people around her age. One was a guy with slightly long brown hair. He had a good natured face and his arm was held tightly by a shorter blonde haired girl.

Apologizing Kira sidestepped them and went on her way. Though not quick enough to not hear a part of their conversation...

"Why Saji were you staring at that girl?!" the girl's voice demanded.

"I wasn't staring-" He weakly defended himself.

"Oh don't you lie to me! **You** were so staring at her!"

"Really Louise I wasn't staring." Saji insisted.

Kira couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy. But couldn't help but feel somewhat amused by that pair's antics. Obviously that girl... Louise her name was it? Liked that guy... Saji, enough that she would feel jealous if he even looked at another girl. It was also obvious that he liked her as well and was willing to put up with it. But focusing on her current predicament Kira realized she wasn't positive on where to go...

Kira brought out the map she was given. If she was going to find her way she would need some help.

Right now Kira was in a pretty big district. At that time of day people were everywhere. Either heading back to work after their lunch breaks or kids hanging out with their friends. Since today was a day off everything was busy.

Seeing as she was pretty close to the apartment Kira decided to stop somewhere to eat since she had a lot of time to spare. Looking around for a nice place to eat Kira's attention was caught on a interesting place. It actually served some kabobs which Kira remembered eating with Cagalli. The meal being interrupted by Andrew Watfield (though neither of them knew it at the time) both him and Cagalli getting in an argument on which sauce was better.

Kira felt her chest get tight from those thoughts. A sad look briefly shown on her face before she could hide it. Walking towards the restaurant Kira made her order taking her food to one of the outdoor tables. Taking a bite she gazed up at the big screen attached to the front of the building in front of her. Currently the newscaster was recapping on all the conflicts and terrorists strikes that happened recently. Bringing Kira up to speed on the most recent events as she absentmindedly continued to eat.

End Kira's POV.

Location Ptolemaios. Third person POV.

"Exia completed the first phase within the scheduled time. Once we enter the second phase we'll re-estimate." Chris stated.

As both Licht and Lasse commented on Setsuna's performance. As Chris scolded them for chatting Sumeragi entered the bridge.

"You don't have to be so strict. It's Celestial Being's first performance. Let's all have drinks."

"What! You're drinking?" Chris asked amazed.

As Sumeragi replied. "It's all fine. I'm the strategist, it's my job to plan things beforehand. I'll leave all the rest to you." Sumeragi said simply. As she took a swig from the flask.

Change of Location: Outside the Ptolemaios.

The Kyrios was awaiting to be placed on the catapult deck. As he was lowered down Allelujah said to himself.

"It's a real battle, Hallelujah. Just like you've been waiting for."

Sighing as he put on his helmet. "Almost makes me sad." As Feldt announced the launching preparations were now complete.

"Kyrios commencing operation." As the Kyrios sped forward on the catapult launching into space as it picked up speed.

Change of Location: Human Reform Leagues orbital elevator.

Currently a party was going on for the celebration of the elevator's tenth anniversary of its completion. Famous and influential people were all in attendance. Conversing while occasionally taking sips of their drinks. Though one waiter noticed one young lady was empty handed. From the back her hair was done up and she wore a backless dress. Going up to her he offered her one of the drinks he had. Turning around he couldn't help but blush.

"I'll take one thanks." The girl was quite young and was obviously of Chinese descent.

"You know its not very manly for your face to be turning that color." She said as she took a drink and giggled at his reaction.

As she drifted away a man came up to her. "It's begun my lady."

"So they finally began to move..." she responded.

Change location: Back on Earth near the HRL's elevator.

The Exia was flying up higher along the elevator. Behind it were several fighter planes. The Exia dodging the attacks by pulling up. Un-attaching its beam rifle as it took aim and fired. Then re-attaching it as one plane pulled closer and as it passed slicing off one of its thrusters causing it to fall back down to the ground.

Though one of the pilots had a lock on the Exia and proclaimed. "You're mine!" As it fired. The Exia's mobility allowed it to dodge easily even from close range. As the two remaining pilots were amazed by the display. One pilot reassuring the other as reinforcements were arriving.

As Setsuna looked up he saw several other aircrafts launching off the elevator confirming his suspicions.

While down below a certain orange haro warned Lockon of reinforcements.

"Well it must be tough even for Setsuna might give him some help." As he got ready.

The Exia in the middle of a formation but a attack from the found was a direct hit to one of the crafts. Another coming up and hitting the next target. As Setsuna asked.

"Is it Lockon?" Lockon sending out more shots. Hitting all of them with ease. As from above the Exia was right in front of the remaining pilots. Slashing vertically it to fell to the Earth.

Both Setsuna and Lockon echoed:

"Second phase complete."

Back up in space. At the HRL's control tower in the elevator.

"What mobile suits!?" A man blustered out.

"Do you think their terrorists?" Another man asked.

"Doesn't matter send out the third division!" He ordered.

That said many soldiers at the party were taken aside. Many leaving in droves for the exit. Not noticing two pairs of watchful eyes observing their leave.

"Oh my they're leaving in big groups." The girl from before said. The man also with her asked.

"Should we take shelter?" Though she said they didn't need to.

Elsewhere the division's units were preparing to launch. Quickly doing so the enemy hid along the rings. Preparing for an attack but they were unable to do so. As perfectly aimed attacks hit them. The Kyrios weaved in and out as it disarmed another mobile suit.

"Damn special units. Tieria!" Allelujah said.

Though one mobile suit headed towards the control center. But before it could get there the Virtue appeared in its path. Doing so the visuals inside the center were cut off.

"Virtue eliminating the target." Tieria stated. As it took aim and fired its beam cannon. The powerful attack wiping out the enemy mobile suit entirely.

"Third phase complete..."

Later on down on Earth: In the Tokyo Special Economic Zone. Kira's POV.

"Welcome it's JNN news. Our first topic is the attack on the high orbital station that's part of the HRL's elevator. Early today enemy mobile suits expected to be terrorists attacked the station. But unidentified mobile suits intercepted the attack. This is a recording that was made coincidentally from JNN.."

Kira looked at the screen with no emotion visible on her face. Two other people arriving in the now crowded area to watch the events that occurred earlier.

"What's going on?" Turning around Kira saw the two people on the train with her before. Though both of their attentions were squarely on the broadcast. As a man sitting down filled them in on what happened. The footage ending to show the newscaster again. The screen having a message of urgent news.

"This just in we have some breaking news. We just received a video message from the group that prevented the terrorist attack. We'll be airing the message uncut." As the screen's image was replaced by an older man sitting in a chair its back towards a window.

**"This is announcement for all mankind raised on Earth. We are Celestial Being. We are a private military organization that possesses the mobile weapon, Gundam." **

"Celestial Being? A private military?" Louise asked.

**Celestial Being's goal is to demolish the act of war in this world. We do not act for our own benefit. We stand for the greater goal to eradicate war. Now we have a proclamation for all mankind. No matter your reasons we will intervene and you'll be faced with our private force."**

**"We are Celestial Being."**

"_This person is..." _A woman thought as the message repeated itself.

"Stopping wars by waging wars.." Another young women said. As many people gave their first thoughts on what they just witnessed...

Location Ptolemaios:

"Hallelujah, I feel like I can see the world's evil will." Allelujah said.

"The world is being tested by Celestial Being." Tieria said next.

Change of POV. Third person POV.

"It's begun.." Lockon said as he turned off the video.

"It's begun and it can't be stopped." Haro repeating his words.

"We just picked a fight with the world Setsuna. Do you know what that means?"

"Yeah I know. But we're Celestial Being's..."

Elsewhere someone else had the same thought.

"...Gundam meisters..." Kira finished.

Neither knowing the other said the exact same thing. Setsuna looking up at the Exia and Dynames. While Kira stared at the repeating message of Celestial Being...

* * *

End Chapter 7: Celestial Being.

Next chapter: coming out next week.

Note: Hope everyone liked this chapter. I tried to keep it like the original episode so the storyline wouldn't go to far out. If I made any mistakes feel free to correct me and I'll fix it. The oneshots will be coming out either this weekend or early next week. I'll try to write two possible ones. And I'm still accepting ideas so feel free. Sorry if some of the scenes and the end seemed rushed but I was really tired this week because of a lot of homework so I tried to get this chapter done. Anyway thanks for reading and keep on reading my story!

Remember please review and share your thoughts!


	8. Gundam Meisters

**Is this where I belong?**

**Chapter 8: Gundam Meisters**

**Hey it's Crazyisme! Hope everyone enjoys this chapter and the ones after it. So now the Gundam 00 universe has just been introduced to Celestial Beings goal. Wonder how all of them are reacting...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam 00 and never will. They belong to Sunrise.**

_Italics_-thoughts, dreams, flashbacks.

**Bold**-yelling, when somebody raises their voice, and for emphasis.

**The Union's Special Economic Zone: Tokyo**

The setting sun bathed the city in a orange light. The glass buildings reflecting the lights in a beautiful way. Shadows just beginning to overtake the city. Walking on the sidewalks were more than thousands of people heading home for the day. Cars as well were going through busy traffic to reach their destinations. People walking took their time, especially one girl in particular.

Kira was walking in the crowd with her head down. Her eyes downcast. In the background two sounds dominated the surrounding area. One was the conversations of the passing people and cars. The other was the repeating broadcast of Celestial Being's message to the entire world.

She even though it didn't show was a bit irritated by it all. She swore she could probably repeat the message word for word herself.

"_They don't have to keep repeating it over and over again!" _Kira thought to herself angrily. Even though she really didn't have a reason to upset, but she was really overcome by reality. Suddenly everything was frighteningly real and happening right this minute. As she walked at an even pace Kira caught several parts of conversations of the surrounding commuters.

It appeared that everyone was keeping to their selves. Too preoccupied with going on their own way, they didn't make conversation. So the few groups talking were easily heard. Either they were amazed and in awe by the events and that unfolded or were supporters of the their respective countries and disapproved of Celestial Being.

"_It almost seems like the Gundam's appearance unleashed something..." _Even though Kira had to admit that she didn't know what that something was but she knew it was bad... She had a sense of bad things to come and she wasn't sure if she could stop it.

To wrapped up in her unsettling thoughts Kira failed too notice the couple from before, heading in the same directions as her. Several feet behind her Louise ran ahead of Saji, her footsteps echoing. Making an abrupt stop in front of the same screen Kira passed by. As before it was showing Celestial Being's proclamation to fight for peace.

"So it's playing here to?" Louise inquired as Saji finally caught up to her, hunched over as he tried to catch his breath. Once his breathing was back to normal he straightened up and followed Louise's gaze. Even though in just the few hours the message was broadcast to the entire world it already dominated the airwaves. Furrowing his brow Saji couldn't help but have certain doubts about this organization. Would such a thing even exist at all? So he decided to ask Louise her opinion.

"Do you think they actually exist?"

"Hmm?" Louise tilted her head as she looked up at Saji. Wondering what on earth he was talking about.

"Do you think their not fighting for an alternate reason? Would someone really do all this without something for their own benefit?" As his eyes remained on the screen.

Louise smiled cheerfully. "Maybe they just like doing volunteer work!"

Sighing Saji wasn't entirely convinced. Unfortunately that wasn't the answer he hoping for. Without saying a word he started walking away. Louise looked at his retreating back confused as she called out to him.

"Hey, wait for me!" Following after him though there still was a big gap in between them.

**Human Reform League's Head of State's Office:**

After the time of Saji's and Louise's conversation there were several troubled thoughts going through many important people's minds. The Head of State was currently watching on a personal screen on his desk. Both hands folded under his chin it was easy to say he was displeased. Turning off the screen he spoke.

"So this is the organization that stopped the attack on the Pillar of Heaven?"

Answering promptly his assistant said. "Yes it's very probable. According to the message their also in possession of the mobile suits, Gundam."

Stepping towards his desk he brought up another screen. "This is the footage our military recorded."

As both men looked at the screen the only thing in frame was the unknown mobile suit. Zooming in closer to its chest area one was very clear. Engraved on the metal was the word everyone was thinking about. Reflected in his glasses the Head of State uttered one word with furrowed brows.

"Gundam."

**AEU Capital:**

The sky outside was clear and blue. But a group of people were not enjoying it. Inside the building were officials gathered together in a conference room. In the middle of he table for all to see was the destruction of their Enact.

"Our state of the art mobile suit was so easily defeated." The man's hands clasped in front of him.

"I can determine this is to stop weapon development." The man next to him put in.

Though another speaker a woman this time had a different idea. "That's not it all. Thanks to this everyone knows we stationed to many troops in the elevator then it would be allowed in the treaty."

Continuing on as her face became more serious. "Now because of that we're being questioned from all other sides."

"We received some Intel that the Union or another League is responsible." The man next to her said. He too was also concerned and rubbed his temples with his hand. "It would be impossible for anyone to develop mobile suits this advanced secretly."

Nodding one of the officials agreed. "Indeed, this private military must have a powerful supporter."

"That said we have no confirmation that links them to any other service or organization." he responded.

Though one man that kept silent this entire time now spoke.

"There's only one thing we know for sure." Everybody leaning in closer to hear what he had to say. "That this organization Celestial Being possesses mobile suits superior to our Enact. Mobile suit Gundam."

Silence enveloping the room as the man looked up at the paused screen. Everyone displaying troubled expressions.

**Union's President Office:**

The city was quiet as only a few people were out. The dark sky cloaking the city as one man looked out into the darkness. The brightly lit room empty save him and his own assistant. The interior had much open space. A flag hanging close to where he was standing. Without turning around to face the other he said.

"Eradicating war by force..."

"David, it seems like they are taking our place."

The man now identified as David spoke. "Mr. President, do you think they're serious?" Still looking out he responded.

"We have always intervened in the conflicts of other nations. For our own security and interest. We do not run a charity." He said while turning around fully to face David smiling slightly.

"Well I'm sure they'll reveal their intention soon." David said knowingly nodding confidently. "But when the time comes we will pass judgment on them."

With renewed vigor the president nodded. "You're right." Turning back to the window he gazed at the orbital elevator. "Ten years after the elevator's completion the economy is finally stabilizing. But now this..."

**Unmapped Island:**

The forest looking almost like a jungle, trees and vines overtaking the clearing. A clear stream winding around the area cut directly through it.

For both Lockon and Setsuna the island seemed even more quiet. Probably because the GN particles they were releasing in the air seemed to warn many of the natural wildlife away. Lockon watched from a distance the youngest Gundam meister. He was sitting on a rock hunched over. At first he felt compelled to ask how Setsuna was doing. This was his first mission he wouldn't be surprised if Setsuna was shaken up in any way.

Making light conversation to see how he was doing Setsuna didn't really answer. Though Lockon knew he would mostly be met with silence. Setsuna was one never to talk often. Though he never ignored anyone really. His demeanor becoming more thoughtful and relaxed after Kira contacted them saying she was fine. Lockon slightly worried about her since she was in an unfamiliar place so it was good to know she was alright.

"It seems already everyone is taking about Celestial Being from what Kira said. But it seems like most people don't believe it's true." Lockon mused.

"Well then let's make them believe." A female voice said. Both turning to see a girl being carried bridal style by a man to keep out of the stream. Her attire was of one that would go to an exploration in a jungle. Besides the footwear. Which was sandals that laced up to mid calves.

"Only through our actions will Celestial Being's ideals be seen." She said simply. It was Setsuna that spoke her name.

"Wang Liu Mei."

Smiling Lockon greeted her "Good morning."

"It's our second mission," she said with a smile.

**Elsewhere, with Graham and Billy:**

Both Graham and Billy sat in the car waiting. It was at night so nobody would question what they were out there for. Especially since they were on an deserted road. Inside both were silent until:

"Shouldn't you return to the army. I believe it's in chaos over there." Billy informed his friend. While he worked on his computer.

Sitting up in the front seat Graham's mind was on two things. First and foremost was the Gundam. The second was that girl from before. No matter what he did in the back of his mind was her. But of course he wouldn't tell Billy that, though that wouldn't stop him from trying to find out more about her.

"I want to find out that Gundam's ability. It's too unique."

In his mind he remembered its appearance as well as the particles it released. Just its presence caused all electronic devices to be unable to function.

Speaking his thoughts now. "And all of that happened because of the light. What is that?"

"Well at this stage all I can say they are special particles." Taking a sip of some coffee he then continued. "The light probably comes from a decay of photons." As he finished that sentence another car's headlights was seen in front of their windshield.

"Special particles.." Graham muttered. As the other car pulled up in front of them.

Both exiting the car to meet with the soldier.

"I don't just think its the particles. That unit has many more secrets." Billy added.

Smiling Graham said. "I think I'm in love. Billy's eyes widening in disbelief.

"This is too interesting of a subject."

The other man running up to the two. Saluting both as he greeted them.

"Lieutenant Graham Acre and Engineering Advisor Billy Katagiri, you have orders to return to MSWAD."

Graham and Billy saluting back. "We will do so."

**Celestial Being's flagship Ptolemaios:**

"The second mission will begin in 3300 hours. I repeat." Chris said.

Both Allelujah and Tieria were heading out once more. The two already dressed in their pilot suits as they headed for their Gundam's containers. "Testing the fuselages during a mission. This is getting troublesome." Allelujah said.

"To prepare for what will happen we must test the Gundam's abilities to the fullest." Tieria chided. Looking somewhat different without his glasses but as serious as ever.

Looking back at Tieria Allelujah agreed. "Well that is true..." But Sumeragi's voice got his attention.

"I'm sorry for you taking a risk."

"Sumeragi-san."

Though Tieria reassured her. "It's no problem. We chose this of our free will." Smiling as the two passed by her.

Stopping she said. "Both of you are strong."

Quickly rebuffing her, "I never thought I was weak." Tieria said. As Allelujah stood waiting for him to finish.

"We're going." Both going up to the containers. Sumeragi watching their leave. "That's youth for you." She said admiringly. Both entering their respective mobile suits.

"Ptolemaios containers in a secured position." The containers locking in place as the hatch for the catapult opened. "Kyrios proceed to catapult deck with type C configuration." Feldt said.

Kyrios then being lowered down to the catapult deck. "Ptolemy will now enter catapult mode." Chris announced. Back down on earth Lockon and Setsuna were also preparing for the second mission.

Setsuna ran over to the Exia while adjusting his helmet. Lockon holding haro as he ran to the Dynames. Setsuna came to the cockpit as well as Lockon. Both dropping down into their seats. Closing their respective cockpits the Gundams activated as they grabbed the controls. Booting up the Exia scanned Setsuna's eyes.

"GN system, exit repose mode." His features as serious as ever. "Priority to Setsuna F. Seiei.

While in the Dynames Lockon placed haro on its dock firmly. Smiling at the robot Lockon asked. "Well then shall we go partner?"

**Back on the Ptolemaios:**

"Kyrios is now locked on the linear field. Prepare to launch. Transferring the timing to Kyrios." Both Chris and Feldt faces on miniature screens next to Allelujah on the cockpit. Done with his preparations Allelujah said.

"Kyrios, Allelujah Haptism, moving to intervene." Pushing the controls forward Kyrios rushed forward on the catapult. Sparks marking its progress. Once off the catapult it speed forward.

**Back on Earth:**

For the Exia and Dynames the hatch was opening for them to launch. The door opening exposing the two Gundams to sunlight. Wang Liu Mei and Hong Long watching them. Both units lifting off, Exia first followed by the Dynames. A breeze ruffling the grass and the two's clothes.

"Gundam."

"Yes that's the unit that will bring about Celestial Being's ideals." she said smiling as her eyes followed the Gundams as they go farther away.

**Back in space:**

Kyrios and Virtue both have launched off the Ptolemaios and were preparing for atmospheric re-entry. Tieria already dispersing the GN particles. Several compartments on the Virtue opening as the GN particles spread out, forming a protective sphere around the mobile suit. Allelujah looked at the Virtue amazed.

"That guy has nerves of steel." As he followed Tieria's lead.

**Human Reform League's orbital station:**

"Captain! Something was detected by the E-sensors!"

"Bring it up on the main monitors." Several workers doing as he said. The monitor showed two mobile suits. The men startled by two facts. One was that those were the unknown mobile suits and they were entering the Earth's atmosphere by themselves.

"So the suits can re-enter the atmosphere by themselves..." the captain said.

**Meister's POV:**

_Flashback:_

_Sumeragi, Allelujah, and Tieria were all in the dim briefing room. Setsuna, Lockon, and Kira's faces were on separate monitors so they could hear the mission objectives._

_"The Human Reform League has allied by the people of Ceylon Island, once called Sri Lanka not because they want to help. But they want to have protection for their solar energy pipe under the ocean near the island."_

_"Right now the HRL is fighting with rebel forces of Sir Lanka."_

_"Therefore plunging the people into anarchy. Celestial Being will stop the conflict by an armed intervention."_

_End flashback._

By this time all the Gundam meisters met in the rendezvous point and were all flying above the ocean's water. On a single course to their destination. During this times Lockon went over the plan and everyone's objectives. That's when Kira opened a communication link with him.

"How's the plan going?"

Laughing slightly Lockon responded. "It's all going along the schedule. You don't have to worry."

"Just because you say so doesn't mean I won't." Kira huffed.

"All of you be safe.." Were her last words before she turned off the link.

"Well she had to just get the last words didn't she? Though she has every right to be worried." he mused to himself.

"Lockon what are you talking about?" Allelujah asked confused.

"Oh Kira was concerned about us and I reassured her it would be okay. By the way she wants all of us to be safe." he explained.

"Hey Setsuna. Did you get that?"

"Setsuna? Respond."

Setsuna was focused on the fighting. While they were talking he heard all their words, but their voices were all tuned out by what he was seeing. The sight of all those mobile suits fighting him reminded him of that saw back then. When he first saw a Gundam...

"I am Gundam." he finally responded.

Lockon looked at Setsuna in disbelief. "What was that?" Without answering Exia went forward leaving the others behind.

"I'll leave the babysitting to you." Allelujah said as he veered in off to his designated area.

"I'm starting the mission." Tieria also put in. He to leaving Lockon to watch over Setsuna. "Short straw! Short straw!" Haro's voice said.

"I know that. Dynames switching to sniping mode. I'll leave the maneuvering to you." As he too started the mission.

**On the battlefield:**

The HRL troops were all taking out the enemy. They only have a few more to go and this would all be over. But as one unit prepared to give the finishing blow to an enemy mobile suit a beam shot from above stopped it.

"What is that?" One soldier asked. All looking up to see the sight they were warned about. Celestial Being was here. The Exia landing and bringing out its GN blade as it sliced and slashed at the mobile suits. While up above Lockon in the Dynames covered him and sniped all the remaining units.

Kyrios flew over the military base. Raining down missiles as it bombed the base. Allelujah saying to himself.

"This means I'm a mass murderer..." As he steered the Kyrios over the treetops. Once clear of the trees it was transformed from a plane to a Gundam. While amazed voices from below cried out.

Tieria was at the side of the island. Taking out some military carriers with its cannon. "Virtue eliminating the targets."

Though back to Setsuna and Lockon, Lockon noticed Setsuna was overdoing himself. Going in a zigzag pattern as the Exia sliced through the units as it passed. Coming to a stop as all the targets were cleared.

But some survivors from the other side, decided to continue fighting. As they went closer to the Exia its blade once more cut through them. The second mission was done...

**JNN News Headquarters:**

"What Celestial Being made a move?" one man on a phone said.

One reporter stood by another man as they both looked over the information. "I've found the information you were looking for Kinue."

"That's him! Aeolia Schenburg!" As she looked at the computer screen, the same man from Celestial Being's message frozen on the monitor. Her editor's voice made her look up.

"Kinue! Just so you know tomorrow you'll be meeting with an new intern." Kinue's eyes widened, did he honestly expect her to watch over a new intern?

"But-" She tried to argue.

"Not buts! She'll be arriving tomorrow so look after her! Here's her file!" Holding out a folder for her to take. With no choice Kinue took it and sighed. Just when she had a possible lead on Celestial Being, most of her time would be now devoted to instructing a newcomer. Opening it Kinue's eyes scanned for the girl's name, finding it she thought to herself.

"_...Kira Yamato."_

**Over the ocean with the Exia:**

Setsuna was going in the designated course away from the other meisters. So he was all alone as he flew over the open water. The sun's setting rays reflected off the ocean's waves. Tinting the water with its light.

But it wouldn't be a peaceful scene for long. From above another air carrier dropped one of its units. Inside this one was Graham Acre. Who was excited to fight with the Gundam...

Bringing out its beam saber it put the drop on the Exia. Setsuna though using his GN blade to counterattack. Gritting his teeth as he realized this flag was strong. Though quickly overpowering it, flew back.

"Who are you?!"

"I'm Graham Acre. The man's heart you stole by your existence!" he declared confidently.

End Chapter 8: Gundam meister.

Next chapter: in several days.

Note: Sorry from some parts being to short but I'm having some computer problems. So I'll expand and add the missing parts by tomorrow. So it'll be better by then. So preferably don't hold this chapter as the final one. I wanted to update though so still feel free to review so I can correct some of the mistakes right now. I hope you enjoy this chapter and wait for the fixed one and the chapter after this! And I'll also put up a oneshot with the fixed chapter which will be all the meister's thoughts on Kira, it'll sort of be a preview on how I attend for the others to look at her.

I also made a forum for this fic. So if anyone wants to talk about this story they can do so there. You can find it on my profile!

Remember please review and give your thoughts!


	9. The Changing Tides

**Is this where I belong?**

**Chapter 9: A Changing Tides.**

**How's everybody? This is chapter 9 of this fic. Several key parts of this chapter differ from the episode so look out for those parts! And I apologize in advance for any spelling and grammer mistakes. Now here's the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam 00 and never will. They belong to Sunrise.**

_Italic_-thought, dreams, and flashbacks.

**Bold-**yelling, when someone raises their voice, or for emphasis.

* * *

**Over the ocean with Exia and the Flag:**

"It's finally time we meet." Graham declared as the Exia and his flag's swords met. The tension was pratically consuming the two pilots, as their weapons clashed. Graham had to admit the Gundam was impressive. Though noticing it pushing forward to surprise him, he quickly pushed forward as well.

That's when he felt that same feeling. The feeling his senses were heightened and more alert... Almost as if he could tell what the pilot was attempting to do before he did so. Quickly maneuvering out of the way as the Gundam charged forward with its blade.

Smirking he never felt more alive. Nothing was better than fighting a worthy opponent. This would be fun!

Though that thought wasn't shared with Setsuna. Grinding his teeth together he tried once more to land a hit. But either the Flag dodged or counterattacked him at every turn. Graham's flag bringing out a beam rifle firing shots at the Exia. As the distance between them grew Setsuna sped forward, unsheathing the Exia's beam saber.

"A beam saber?!"

That action caught Graham off guard. He wasn't expecting the Gundam to possess such a thing. That split moment of surprise allowed Setsuna to slice the Flag's beam rifle in half. Moving away from the blade, the Flag came from the Exia's blindspot. Reached out it latched on to the Gundam's shoulder. Pulling the part as it tried to separate it from the frame.

"Well if I can't defeat you then I'll just take a part of you with me!" Graham's facial features getting more serious. The admiration fading slightly as he realized that he needed to get something... anything from this battle.

Though Setsuna wouldn't have it, yelling out.

"Do not **touch **me!" Jerking away the Exia unattached its beam rifle, firing shots as the attacking Flag. Seeing as this wouldn't go anywhere Graham decided to retreat. Smiling to himself, happy as he knew that wouldn't be the last time he would fight the Gundams.

The Exia stood midair as it watched the enemy mobile suit retreat. Wondering who on Earth that pilot was.

"_Who are you?" _

**JNN News Headquarters:**

Kinue was currently in her office, going over the information her associate dug up for her.

"Aeolia Schenberg..." Kinue muttered as she scrolled down the page. Her eyes firmly fixed on the page. Aeolia Schenberg was shaking hands with an important official.

"He was an advocate for special particles and the orbital elevators..." She muttered as she took a sip of coffee. Setting the cup down next to her computer. Though she felt a nagging at the back of her head...

"_Damn! I was supposed to meet with that intern!" _Quickly standing on her feet she left her office. Frustration clear on her face as she hurried to the lobby, where the girl was supposed to be waiting. Taking the elevator she waited impatiently for it to reach the bottom floor. As she arrived she caught her breath, as she scanned around for the intern. Though it wasn't that hard, because there was only one other person there.

She was standing near the entrance with a calm professional air, unlike Kinue herself at the present moment. That's when she noticed how young Miss Yamato looked. Kinue couldn't help but notice she looked around the same age as Saji. Frowning slightly she couldn't help but wonder why she would be so set at finding a career at her age. When she should've been having fun and continuing her education.

Shaking her head she cast those thought aside. It was none of her business about Miss Yamato's reasons. She too had to work young to support Saji and herself. Unexpectedly Kinue found herself wanting to have a bond with the younger girl, when Kinue hadn't even said a single word to her.

Smiling as she waved her hand to get Kira's attention. Kira looking up quickly as she walked over. Giving a friendly smile to Kinue.

_"Maybe it wouldn't be so bad for me to work with her..." _Kinue thought to herself as she and Kira walked side by side to the elevators waiting doors

**In the Union's Air Carrier:**

Graham retreated back to the Union's carrier after the fight with the Gundam. Currently sitting with only Billy alone.

"You're performance was quite impressive. Especially going into battle with little information." Billy complimented. Graham though only acknowledged the compliment with a nod. His mind in other places.

Seeing how his friend's mind was currently not in the present time, Billy decided to leave him alone for the time being. Though now at this time, Graham's curosity towards the Gundam was slightly satiated his mind was now free to think of other things. First was that girl at the demonstration...

Every since seeing her he felt different. Like how his senses were more sharp and focused in fighting. Never in his years in the military did he ever feel that way. No matter how he honed his skills and practiced. Now out of nowhere it took just that girl to bring about this change. He would be lying if he said he didn't like or appreciate this new feeling, but he wanted to know more...

**"We've lost sight of the Gundam."** Both Graham and Billy looking up at the ceiling where the announcement centered. Sighing to himself Graham said.

"Well it seems like I've been dumped." Shrugging his shoulders at the news. But now this gave him some time to attend to other things. Standing up as he prepared to leave the room, before walking out he stopped at the doorway. Turning back to Billy, he decided to ask him to do a favor, trying to sound as if it wasn't that much of an importance.

"Billy? Would it possible for you find the information of the photographers at the AEU's demonstration?" Remembering that girl had a camera in her possession. Failing to hide the growing excitement in his voice.

Surprised Billy looked at his friend, "Why would you want to know that?"

"Just curious..." Graham knew Billy wouldn't understand his fascination with the stranger. Hoping he would leave the subject alone and keep his questions to himself.

"Well I'm sure that would be easy to find..." Looking at Graham wary of why he would want to know.

"Thank you!" Graham said cheerfully, trying to make it seem he didn't notice Billy's strange look that he pointly directed at him. Quickly leaving the room before more questions would be asked. With the elated feeling he may be able to find that girl again and get some answers...

**AEU Intelligence Agency Headquarters Director's Office:**

Two men stood alone in the office. Their discussion's subject very similar to the one Kinue spoke of. It seemed like quite a few people had the same assumptions about the man in Celestial Being's message. The director presumably was facing the window behind his desk. His assistant giving him some information on Aeolia Schenberg.

"What about the whereabouts of his assets?"

"Well the records of the time leave no indication..." His assistant answered quickly.

The Director's expression was not shown to the other man, but it was easy to see he was troubled by the very possible of Aeolia Schenberg's involvement, if he was involved that meant Celestial Being had both the funds and capability to achieve all this.

Finally responding he said, "He probably prepared for all of this. Security after all in the 21st century was nonexistent, after all."

"Yes." His assistant agreed.

"Aren't they cautious... Celestial Being?" The Director asked, looking at the other man with a knowing glance. Afterwards taking a seat as his desk.

"Director, do you believe they will continue with their armed interventions?"

"I would if I were them. Prepare the data for a report to Parliament." He said while folding his hands.

"And make up an excuse too."

**Human Reform League's Orbital Elevator:**

**"Passengers departing on the Pillar of Heaven Travel Bureau Train E273, please board at gate A12." **The announcer's voice said.

Three out four of the Gundam meisters were at the elevator. The chrome metal of the structure clean and polished. Lockon, Allelujah, and Tieria were waiting for Setsuna at a standing table. Their drinks untouched in front of them. The glass doors opening to let a person in. That person of course was the one they were waiting for.

Looking up Lockon caught sight of Setsuna.

"Yo, you're late!" As Allelujah and Tieria looked at the fourth meister as well. Setsuna continued walking towards their table, stopping and standing at the side opposite of Lockon.

"We thought you died." Tieria said bluntly, barely acknowledging Setsuna's presence.

"Did something happen?" Allelujah's concerned voice was a great contrast to Tieria's.

"I was filling a report on Veda." Setsuna answered simply, closing his eyes unconcerned.

"I'll look over it later." Tieria put in. Setsuna making a sound as a response.

Trying to lighten up the mood Lockon decided to change the subject. Since the atmosphere wasn't exactly pleasant.

"Well at least all of us made it out safely. By the way have any of you heard from Kira? It seems like a long while since any of us seen or heard from her."

"She's been busy with her cover working with the media." Setsuna said not saying anything more.

"Then I guess she's doing okay, though she should report in soon. So...Then Tieria we'll leave space to you." Lockon now getting serious as he gave the meister's objectives.

"The three of us will head out for the next mission."

Tieria taking out his passport said directly to someone, "I'll obey orders. Although I'm anxious..." Pointly looking at Setsuna as he was saying this.

Both Lockon and Allelujah chuckled slightly. That was the time the waiter came up to their table. Placing a cup of milk in front of Setsuna.

"Thank you for waiting. Please enjoy your drinks" He said, nodding his head as he went off to attend to other customers. Setsuna looked down at the drink in front of him.

"Milk?" He asked as he automatically looked up at Lockon.

"It's on me." Lockon said as he raised his hand, smiling at Setsuna.

After this conversation the train was preparing to leave, Tieria getting his things ready as other passengers were doing. That's when Allelujah had to ask.

"Is it really possible to return a suit to space with the orbital elevator?"

"It's nothing to worry about. As planned we'll hide it with the materials they're using to develop the colony." Lockon assured him.

The remaining three watching Tieria leave. Pausing slightly he looked back at them before continuing on his way.

"As long as that weight he is carrying is the same as everyone else, the following security checks will be nothing. Especially here." He added.

"A true weak spot." Allelujah said, looking down at his coffee. Even though he didn't say anything about this, Allelujah wasn't that concerned about the elevator's security. Truthfully he was a bit disappointed in not seeing Kira. It felt like a long time since he last seen her on the Ptolemaios. It was also awhile since she contacted any of them...

Though he wouldn't tell the others about his worries and decided to voice his other concern. "If we truly have a weakness, it's that, without the Gundams, the operational time for the Ptolemaios would be extremely limited. Our four solar furnac-" The words dying on his lips as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Looking up to see the owner of the hand was Setsuna.

"Don't discuss confidental information here." Setsuna's eyes as serious as ever.

"Sorry." Allelujah apologized, removing Setsuna's hand from his shoulder.

A sound indicated that the train was leaving. Lockon looking up at the schedule board.

"Tieria's train is departing."

**"Pillar of Heaven Travel Bureau Train E227 is departing as scheduled at 5:32 GMT." The announcer's voice sounded.**

The monitor showing the train beginning to depart. Lockon and Allelujah turned towards the monitor, watching the departure's progress, while Setsuna looked out from the corner of his eye.

Thinking to himself, "_A linear rail into space..."_

**On the train with Tieria:**

Tieria was sitting in a compartment all by himself. Which was something he personally requested. Tieria's hand supported his head as he looked out the window. His eyes watched the train's progress through the levels. While having only one thought.

"_Finally I can return. I hate being on the ground."_

**Back with Lockon, Allelujah, and Setsuna:**

Since Tieria was now heading out to space, that meant the other three had to head out for the next mission. Exiting out of the glass doors of the structure to the bright clear day outside.

Lockon yawning and stretching as they walked, "Should we go back now?" He asked mid yawn. Allelujah turned towards him and responded.

"I would like to take a day off at least."

"We have to hammer the iron while it's still red-hot. We won't be taken seriously if we stop now." Not noticing as they walked away, that just behind them were a group of soldiers from the HRL waiting. Saluting a man with a briefcase as he walked out the glass doors.

"We've been expecting you, Lieutenant Colonel." One soldier spoke as they acknowledged their superior's arrival. The Lieutenant Colonel saluting back as the soldier asked him how was space. As he brought his hand down he easily responded.

"I prefer it down here. Especially the gravity." His voice deep and showed his age. Another interesting trait was the scar that went through his left eye.

"That's good to hear. The commander is waiting. Please..." The same soldier responded and asked as he moved to take his superior's luggage. But before he could the Lieutenant Colonel put a hand up signaling that it was okay. There was something else he needed to attend to first.

"Before that, I'd like to drop by Ceylon."

The same soldier straightened up and seemed to disagree. "But if you do that..."

"I'm a man that doesn't believe anything unless I see it with my own eyes. The commander will understand." He countered back not taking no for an answer.

Saluting once again, "Yes, sir! We will accompany you."

**Union MSWAD Headquarters**:

It was dark out, the lights from a huge building lit up the dark sky. This was the Union's MSWAD Headquarters and inside was three people discussing. Two in particular were familiar, the third sitting in the desk wasn't.

Both Graham and Billy stood in their superior's office, the man was writing furiously as he talked.

"You were supposed to inspect the AEU's new model, but it has turned into quite a mess." He finally spoke up, his eyes still on the paper he was writing on. Frustration taking shape on his face.

That's when Graham came in. "I never imagined such a suit existed."

"I as well think it's worth researching." Billy added on.

"It seems like the higher-ups agree." The man said while putting his pen in an inkwell, as he talked.

Reaching for to open a drawer, Graham and Billy's eyes followed his movement. Taking out two folders he lightly set them on the desk in front of the two. Folding his hands in front his face he explained.

"The two of you that witnessed the Gundams have been reassigned." Both Graham and Billy picked up the folders and looked at the contents.

"The Anti-Gundam Investigation Unit...?" Graham asked, reading the name of the unit they were now assigned to. Looking up as he closed the file.

"It's a newly established unit. Headquarters will probably give it an official name later." He explained. That's when Billy noticed a familiar name on the rooster.

"Professor Lief Eifmen... The chief engineer will be in charge?" His brow furrowing at that piece of information.

Looking deathly serious the officer confirmed it. "That's how much the importance the higher-ups place on this. I expect fast results."

Closing the folders, both men tucked them under their arms and saluted. "Yes, sir!"

"First Lieutenant Graham Acre and Engineering Advisor Billy Katagiri have acknowledged their reassignment to the Anti-Gundam Investigation Unit."

Shortly leaving the office, they walked side by side. The atmosphere from the situation before made it difficult to talk casually.

"I'm surprised." Graham said, surprised that the higher-ups already created a unit for investigating the Gundams.

"Didn't you know anything about it?" Billy asked.

"No I don't have that much power. Although I do feel a sense of fate." But for two entirely different things. One thing still needed to answered.

Graham was still curious about that girl and needed to know if Billy found anything yet.

"Did you find the information on the media's photographers at the demonstration?" Getting straight to the point.

Billy looked startled at his friend, though he did answer. "Ah, yes I did find all the media's photographers in attendence." Producing a flash drive from his pocket. Holding it out to Graham. Taking it Graham thanked Billy, now knowing that the two things that held his interest would be properly attended to.

**Union's Special Economic Zone: Tokyo**

Though it was a bright clear day, not everybody was outside to enjoy it. Because at this time many students were in their classes. Listening to their teachers give lectures, looking longingly out the windows.

Saji was trying to pay attention to his teacher. But his voice droning on and on about a normally uninteresting subject was taking its toll on Saji. This was the only class he didn't share with Louise. So it was quieter than it normally be. Though just in time the bell rang signaling the end of the class. Unfortunately not in time for the teacher to forget to assign a report due soon. Leaving the room slowly Saji went to the cafe near the school, where he was supposed to meet Louise.

**Bit of timeskip, Saji and Louise are sitting at a table:**

"Another report then." Sighing Saji held his head up with his hand. Suddenly tired after the long day. Louise as usual was cheerful as ever. Though when he complained about learning history in a engineering school, Louise decided to impersonate one of their teacher's explanation on the importance of the subject. Too caught up with Louise's antics to notice his sister and another girl come up to their table.

Jerking up Saji said. "Nee-san?"

"Hi Saji I see you're with a friend..." Though the way his sister looked at Louise wasn't so friendly. That's when Saji decided looked at the girl standing next to his sister. Something was familiar about her, as if he met her before. Dismissing it Saji decided that wasn't possible, because he would have remembered someone like her.

She was very attractive and judging from the way Louise was glaring at her she had the same exact thoughts.

"By the way, this is Kira Yamato. She's a new intern at JNN News." Kinue said introducing Kira to them. "This is my brother Saji and his friend..." Not knowing her name Kinue trailed off, not taking that Louise decided to introduce herself.

"I'm Louise Halevy!" More so to Kira than Kinue. Kira looked caught off guard by the rude introduction. Stammering out a hello, then offering to shake hands with Louise. Though Louise just took one look at Kira's hand, stood up and left the table in a huff. Surprised Kira withdrew her hand looking guilty at Louise's retreating back.

"Did I do something wrong?" Her voice showing that she was somewhat hurt by the other girl's coldness. Saji felt bad for Kira, she didn't do anything wrong and was even being friendly. Finding himself wanting to reassure the girl that she wasn't at fault.

"I don't think it was your fault. I'm also sorry for Louise's behavior." Hoping that Kira would accept his apology. He didn't have to worry though, because Kira smiled and said it was alright. Feeling like smiling himself he gave her a apologetic smile. Explaining to both Kinue and Kira that he needed to talk to Louise. Giving them both a friendly wave goodbye as he tried to go after Louise.

**Union MSWAD Headquarter:**

Both Graham and Billy were in a hanger, Billy going over the battle data they recieved from Graham's fight with the Gundam. Both slightly changed from their original attire. Billy was now wearing a lab coat, while Graham was dressed in a Union's pilot suit. They were standing on a platform that went up next to Graham's flag.

"Judging from the suit fuselage, the Gundam's output is 6 times greater than a Flag's. I wonder what kind of motor it uses..." Billy concluded and wondered as he looked over the data.

Graham stood behind Billy, leaning against the railing. "The power output is impressive, but the maneuverability is even more so." As he spoke this his hands played with the flash drive his friend gave him, musing more to himself than Billy.

"I confirmed it with the battle data. As expected, the explanation behind its maneuverability lies with..." Looking over at Graham, particularly at the flash drive in his hands.

"Those special particles, besides the stealth features, are also used to control the suit." Graham said his fist closing around it. A voice chose this time to cut in to the conversation.

"They're likely to be applied as weapons too." The speaker was an older man. Supporting him was a cane he held in his right hand.

"Professor Lief Eifman!" Billy exclaimed as he ran forward.

"A dreadful man... Using technology several decaded ahead of us. Aeolia Schenberg." He said, gesturing for the other two to follow him. All three stopping in front of another Flag unit. That's when he made his request.

"If possible, I would like for you to capture those "Gundam" units."

Graham shared the same idea. "I agree. For that I would like this suit tuned."

Turning his head towards Graham the professor asked, "BUt what about the burden on the pilot?"

"You can disregard that. I would like to have it done within a week."

Smiling the professor responded. "You're an unreasonable man."

Though Graham easily responded. "If I'm not this forceful, the Gundams won't take me seriously." Adding on Billy said.

"He's quite serious on the matter." That's when Graham's phone rang. Quickly picking it up he answered, straightening up when the other person on the line informed him of the news.

"What? The Gundams reappeared?" Not knowing that several other important people recieved the startling news as well.

**South Africa Region Mineral Mining Site:**

Under the dark of night several mobile suits were still working. That was what happened before the Gundam appeared. Not knowing that it would appear, they weren't ready for it. Up above on a small cliff looking downhill at the mining site was the Dynames.

Multiple beam shots were aimed and fired at the stationary Gundam. Barely causing any damage to its armor. It's beam rifle though was already in action, firing beam shots and disabling the suits one by one. Inside Dynames Lockon wasn't too happy.

"I really don't like doing this. I'm feeling like I'm bullying the weak." Looking at the monitor, gauging the total units left.

"Just hurry up and disarm yourselves!" As he locked on another target. "Or I'll really take you out." Finally one unit dropped it's gun and retreated. With that action, one by one, the others began to retreat as well. Seeing that Lockon felt relieved.

"They ran! They ran!" Haro said.

"Smart move." Lockon said to himself, Haro turning towards him repeating it was good.

**Union's Headquarters, with Graham, Billy, and the professor:**

After hearing the news that a Gundam was just in Talivia. The professor though said to not bother.

"Why? I can make it there if I leave now." Graham asked.

"I hate narcotics from the bottom of my heart. If they intend to burn those down, I'll support the Gundams." He said.

Looking both confused and slightly angry Graham asked, "Narcotics?"

"They intend to sever the sources of war!" Professor Liefman responded, his face deathly serious and supportive of his words.

**South America Talivian Airspace:**

Near the location of Lockon and the Dynames, Allelujah and the Kyrios were flying over the landscape fulfilling their own objectives.

"30 minutes have passed since I've entered the holding pattern. Warning, complete."

Inside the cockpit, Allelujah unlike Lockon was wearing his helmet. Both hands on the controls as he declared he was starting the operation. From the bottom of the Kyrios a section opened, revealing a large amount of bombs. With the container door open they slowly fell down to earth. As soon as they made contact with the ground they dentonated. Leaving a huge blaze of flames in their wake.

Kyrios flew over the smoke and flames. From a distance the flames were still very easy to see, people from a nearby village watching the scene. Faces alighted with terror and surprise. Kyrios flew away from the place, Allelujah saying:

"97 on target. Mission complete." Continuing he said, "If its something like this, I'll do it anytime." Finally completely leaving the area. Setsuna and the Exia still had to finish their part.

**Ceylon Island, 7th Garrison:**

"A Gundam appeared here on Ceylon Island?" The Lieutenant Colonel asked.

"Yes it appeared at the 7th Garrison."

The man's face looked troubled before he had a thought. "Do you have any useable Tieren? I'll head out." The soldier at his side though didn't exactly agree.

"The Lieutenant Colonel himeself?"

Turning towards the Colonel responded. "I told you before I'm a man that believes in what he sees with his own eyes."

**With the Exia:**

With it's GN blade at the ready, the Exia cut cleanly in half another unit. It fell to the ground with a metallic clang, but not to soon after that it exploded with a bang. The remaining units were panicking. That was the third one taken down!

It's solar furnace beginning to light up, the Exia charged forward. The remaining units hoping to hit the Gundam fired some more beam shots. But it was no use. Either the Exia evaded or blocked the beam shots. Coming in fast it quickly slashed through one of the units. Not losing its stride it used its momentum to finish off the last unit. Setsuna considered the operation over. But it wasn't over yet...

That's when the Exia's sensors went off. Warning Setsuna of an approaching mobile suit. Several rounds of small explosions went off dangerously close to Setsuna. Moving quickly out of the way, the Tieren continued forward. Quickly turning to attack once more.

The Colonel's unit then identified the Gundam. Locking on to the enemy mobile suit.

"So that's a Gundam..." The legs of the Tieren prepared to touch down. Landing right in front of the Exia. It's thrusters folding in and locking on its back. The Exia getting its blade ready for a battle. Surprising Setsuna, it dropped its gun.

"It dropped its gun? Is it testing me?" While the Colonel also had something to say.

"Now show me your dedication to ending war!" The thrusters on its back came to life. Launching the Tieren forward, too bad that it didn't surprise the Exia. Readily slicing off one of the Tieren's arms. Though instead of being off balance, the Colonel's unit grabbed the Exia's head. Latching on firmly, lifting the Gundam up in the air.

Because of that action, Setsuna had to fight blind. Gritting his teeth he moved the controls. Causing the Exia to use it's GN blade to slowly slice off the Tieren's remaining arm.

"You're head is mine!" The man's eyes narrowing in determination. Unfortunately Setsuna was not about to let that happen. Revealing one of the Exia's hidden beam sabers he sliced off the Tieren's arm. Causing it be unbalanced as it fell backward. Yelling out Setsuna charged forward, slicing less than half of the Tieren's body. Multiple small explosions going off on the enemy mobile suit.

The Exia straightened up, reaching up it yanked off the Tieren's arm off it's head. Throwing the useless part to the side. Setsuna only had one thing to say.

"Don't touch me." As he looked down at the destroyed mobile suit.

**Up in space:**

Close to the solar panels was a strange object. Up close it looked like a capsule, opening up the Virtue was slowly revealed. Leaving the capsule the Virtue went away from the elevator. Tieria was planning to head to the rendezvous point with the Ptolemaios. Catching sight of the flagship, Virtue prepared to dock. After linking systems the Gundam successfully docked in it's container. Locking the Virtue securely as the Virtue and the Ptolemaios energies were transferred.

Inside the cockpit, Tieria made no movement to leave his Gundam. His eyes closed he seemed quite peaceful. Though sharing a strange thought.

"Space is the best after all..." A voice interrupting his peace.

"Good work." Looking at the monitor, Tieria saw Sumeragi.

"What about the mission?"

Responding quickly she said, "They completed it safely. Come join us, we'll have a toast."

Looking at her for a short while he declined. Though Sumeragi seemed disappointed by his answer.

"You meanie..."

**Setsuna's apartment complex:**

Outside the high-rise apartments, the sun was beginning to set. Kira just arrived back home. After meeting Saji and Louise with Kinue, both girls talked for awhile sitting at a table. Before heading back to JNN headquarters. But Kinue allowed Kira to leave early seeing as it looked like Kira learned enough for one day.

First Kinue showed her most of the rooms, followed by what most people's responsibilities and daily activites were. Kira had to admit it all seemed pretty interesting. It seemed to always look hectic and busy. She was scheduled to come in every once and awhile on her own time. So her schedule was flexible, which would help when she would be active on operations.

After she left, Kira mostly wandered around the city until it got late. She didn't expect to come in so late, now in front of Setsuna's apartment she got out one of the keys. Not noticing at first another person was just coming in.

"Kira?" Looking for the source of the voice Kira saw the speaker was Saji. Surprised she just stared at him, he also seemed surprised. His hand holding his key still in mid-motion of opening his door. Luckily Saji found his voice first.

"Well it seems we're neighbors." Trying to redeem his former behavior with a nervous smile. Kira smiled slightly, responding back.

"I guess so, though I'm just staying with a friend." Not wanting to say too much. Though a movement from out of the corner of her eye distracted her. Looking back she realized it was Setsuna. He didn't say a word, just stared at Kira and Saji.

"Setsuna...?" Nodding in acknowledgment he walked closer until he was standing in front of the two. Saji looked back and forth between the two. Was this the person Kira lived with? It seemed like they both knew each other.

In a quick motion Setsuna took out his own keys opening the door. That's when Saji introduced himself, asking the other guy his name as well. Looking at Saji, Setsuna gave his full name in a simple introduction.

"Setsuna F. Seiei." Stunning Saji as he lightly grabbed Kira's hand pulling her into the apartment. Kira looking just as surprised as Saji was. Looking over her shoulder she told him.

"I guess I'll see you some other time." She said smiling, as both were now in the apartment the door closing behind them. One thought going through Saji's mind.

_"What an unfriendly guy..." _Not giving it another thought he finally opened his apartment door, almost running into his sister. Quickly telling him work called her in because they were busy. Finished putting on her shoes. Saying goodbye to Saji as she left the apartment leaving him alone.

Opening the door to the living room, he was just about to get ready to relax. Until his cell phone rang, it was Louise.

"Saji turn on the news!"

"What?" Saji asked.

"Just do it!" Doing as she said he turned on the tv. The reporter explaining that a terrorist group in Ireland will cease all terrorist actions. Sitting down on the couch Saji put down the remote. His eyes stayed on the screen. Now another reporter explaining that a civil conflict in Northern Ireland was over.

Saji's eyes widened, as the reporter continued on explaining that through the actions of Celestial Being that this came to be.

"This is..." Saji said.

"It's amazing isn't it!" Clearly Louise was calm now and no longer angry.

Saji unexpecting of the activity going on in the next apartment. Unaware that two people involved with Celestial Being lived right next to him...

* * *

End Chapter 9: The Changing Tides.

Next Chapter: in several days.

Note: Yay! I finally got out chapter 9! Sorry but I kinda rushed out the end because it was taking me a really long time to finish typing it all out. Forgive me for any mistakes I made. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the several plot twists. It will be defintely be very interesting here on out. So please keep on reading my story. And remember...

to review and share your thoughts!


	10. Failing Negotiations

**Is this where I belong?**

**Chapter 10: Failing Negotiations.**

**So this is the tenth chapter of this story. Sorry if the beginning is a bit messed up and for any mistakes since I was trying to finish this chapter quickly so it was a bit rushed. Beware of possible out of character situations. I don't have that much to say right now so we'll get right on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam 00 and never will. They belong to Sunrise.**

_Italics-_thoughts, dreams, flashbacks.

**Bold-**yelling, when someone raises their voice , and for emphasis.

* * *

**Location: Kingdom of Azadistan, time of day: night.**

A young women dressed in fine clothes stood gazing out the tall windows of the magnificent room. Even though the sun set ended for quite some time, it wasn't so peaceful this night. Because just outside the palace's walls was several explosions in the urban areas, smoke could be clearly seen rising to the dark sky. Police sirens could be heard from in the distance clearly. Which alarmed the young women's heart.

"So their now bombing the urban areas, Marina-sama." Turning her head to face the speaker she replied.

"Yes it started a few hours ago, Shirin." The older women nodded, it seemed she had much more to say.

"If are domestic balance gets any worse you know who will intervene. Celestial Being."

Stunned for a brief second Marina regained her composure. "Celestial Being." Seeking to give her advice Shirin said, "Before the hands that go against you can throw you from your position, you better make some reforms."

Nodding, Marina easily responded. "It's because our country's economic instability Parliament put me into power and restored the monarchy." Shirin looked at her highness, her eyes wondering what she had in mind.

"Our country's stability relied on oil, but now that the orbital elevators have been created, we must ask for help from the countries that have access to it."

"Since our country didn't participate in the elevator's construction we don't have access to the power it produces." Shirin said, already knowing what the princess had in mind.

Marina however turned back towards the window, concern written all over her face. Their conversation may have ended but the chaos outside didn't...

**HRL Joint Command Center:**

Inside the modern building were two military officials, the topic was one everyone was talking about.

"So how was it, Sergei? You fought the Gundam didn't you?"

"Yes, sir. It's just my personal opinion, but I believe a mobile suit that can match the performance of the Gundam does not exist in any country of this planet." The commander looking troubled by that news, decided to clarify.

"So it's that powerful?"

"It's merely my personal opinion." Sergei responded, with the necessary respect for his superior.

Smiling he said, "In that case, it seems that I made the right choice in calling you here." Becoming more serious he added.

"Lieutenant Colonel, get your hands on a Gundam. Before the Union or AEU."

"Yes, sir!" Though the meeting wasn't over yet.

"A special task force will be formed. I'll leave the personal selection to you, but there's one soldier I want you to look after." Turning towards the double doors he said.

"Enter." One of the door's opened to reveal a young girl dressed in the standard HRL military uniform. Her hair was, white, long, and straight. Her eyes a strange gold, though, one thing Sergei noticed was there was no emotion in those golden orbs. Which gave him a feeling of unease. What could the commander be thinking? Could this be the soldier he needed to look after? For some reason that answer didn't please him at all.

Walking forward, she stopped a few feet in front of Sergei, standing in a perfectly erect position, she saluted him.

"Pardon me. I was dispatched from the Human Enhancement Agency's technical research facility. I'm Enhanced Soldier No. 1. Second Lieutenant, Soma Peries."

Alarmed, Sergei looked at her. "Human Enhancement Agency?" The commander though decided to provide a explanation.

"Yes, the higher-ups believe that it will be our trump card against the Gundams."

Sergei, though didn't share the same thoughts, looking at the girl he said, "She's too young for a trump card..."

**Union's Special Economic Zone Tokyo:**

A certain young Gundam meister sat on a park bench alone. Setsuna currently was in a crowded park, sitting right near a huge fountain, it's water arching beautifully in the air. Talking and walking around were civilians enjoying the nice day. The sky was clear and a few clouds here and there.

Setsuna couldn't help but muse to himself that whenever it seemed peaceful, the people's worries tended to fade away. Even though the world around them wasn't experiencing the same peace as they did, people tended to focus on what was happening to them in the present. It seemed as long as their lives were fine they wouldn't care what would happen to others.

A strong whistling could be heard through the air, very similar to when a fast object hurtles towards a target. And that's when all hell broke loose. Hitting directly into the space in front of Setsuna was a bomb. The bystander's screams filling the air as their bodies caught on fire. The explosion reaching out, engulfing the area. Once the dust and light cleared the once peaceful park was no more.

Everything seemed charred and blackened from the attack. Anything left standing was black and burned, buildings damaged and looked as if they would fall at any given moment. On the ground were multiple charred corpses.

His face as serious as ever, Setsuna looked down at one corpse right in front of his feet. The frayed sleeves rustling in the wind, blood poured out of the lifeless limb. In fact anyone but Setsuna was probably dead, he still sat in the park bench, perfectly intact and unscathed.

The silence made it seem as if no one was left alive. Setsuna felt like everyone around him was gone. That's when he heard it...

_"Setsuna..."_

Where was that voice coming from?

_"Setsuna?"_

This time the voice was louder, it was easier to hear the concern in the owner's words.

_"Setsuna!"_

Instead of words, he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. Although in any other situation it would be his first instinct to push the person away, he didn't. The person's touch was warm and comforting, almost enough to make him forget what he just seen. Bringing up his own hand to meet the other's, he pulled the person closer. While wide violet eyes looked at him in alarm.

"Setsuna?" Kira looked at him concerned, he didn't respond. Not really meeting her eyes as he held her hand tightly, looking as if he wouldn't let go any time soon.

Kira's face was filled with confusion. Just a few minutes ago she left to get some food for both of them, then coming back and finding Setsuna looking strange. His normally emotionless features seemed lost... As if he wasn't in the present. After calling out his name several times she touched his shoulder. That action looked like it jerked him out of his haze, though she did expect him to immediately push her away, instead he did the exact opposite...

Sighing inwardly at the situation, she sat down next to him. Kira knew she was blushing from how hot her cheeks were. Handing one of the hot dogs to him, she took a small bite out of hers. Trying hard to keep her blush down as she looked away from Setsuna. Not noticing him watching her from the corner of his eye as he body faced forward. Their intertwined hands resting on the bench between them. If anyone looked over at the two, they would probably assume they were a young couple from the way they looked right now. Two familiar people, unfortunately, had the same thought.

"Kira?"

Looking up she saw both Saji and Louise. Saji looked at the two amazed, he didn't think his two neighbors were in a relationship. But from what he was seeing now seemed to contradict that thought. Louise, however, wasn't sure, her face not showing any signs of being surprised. It seemed like she was carefully watching the two for their reactions. But she was coming up blank. The only thing she could think of was that they were in fact a couple. So finding herself blurting out.

"Our you two together?" Kira immediately looked like she was going to deny it, but Setsuna cut her off.

"You're mistaken." The other three looked at him in surprise. Kira though had a strange feeling in her chest as she looked at him, there was a hint of hurt in her eyes. Even though Setsuna was just telling the truth, she felt disappointed by his answer. As if he really did reject her. The look on her face not missed by either Saji and Louise, as Setsuna though didn't say another word.

**Union's MSWAD Headquarters: **

Professor Eifman, Graham, and Billy stood in front of Graham's partly upgraded Flag. The Professor explaining all the parts he was able to upgrade.

"Various enforcements to the joints and backpack were made, along with the anti-beam coating on the fuselage." Now referring to the new weapon. "The weapon is a new model designed by the Iris Corporation."

"It's magnificent, Professor." Graham complimented as he inspected his Flag. Though the Professor wasn't done talking yet.

Looking over at Graham he said. "There is still the necessary changes with the O.S. From the information I gathered from most of your recent simulations, we need to upgrade that as well." Looking surprised, Graham looked at the older man, wondering what he meant.

"Basically your performance improved drastically in the last few days, and for your unit to keep up with it, it also needs to be reprogrammed." Looking stunned Graham looked at Billy, his friend never mentioned it to him. Though it was true he did exceedingly well on the battle simulations lately, he didn't give it much thought. It seemed as if he was doing what he normally did, so it felt all the same to him.

"So you won't be going into battle so soon until I have enough time for you to test the new O.S. at one of my labs." Nodding, Graham didn't know what to say, luckily Billy changed the subject.

"Though even with the upgrades, there still is a trade-off. Even with the anti-G system fully functional, you will experience 12 G's at top speed." Silently thanking for the change of subject he responded.

"Well that's exactly what I've been hoping for." But now joining them in the hanger, were two other men.

"Spectacular, so this is the First Lieutenant's Flag." Both men stopped and saluted.

"Warrant Officer Howard Mason, Master Sergeant Darryl Dutch, as requested by First Lieutenant Graham Acre, reporting for duty as part of the Anti-Gundam Investigation Unit."

Smiling Graham saluted as well and said, "So you came. I welcome you, Flag Fighters."

The Professor, however, was not yet done talking with Graham. There was much more questions in his mind that needed answering.

"_It's impossible for someone to improve their skills in such a short time. How is it possible?"_

**Union's President Residence:**

The president and his assistant met once again in the his office, talking about the how people were reacting to Celestial Being.

"David, did you see the daytime news? The commentators were discussing whether we should designate Celestial Being as a world police." The president almost laughing on such an idea. "How amusing."

Though David seemed to share the same thoughts. "Though it's a brilliant proposition. Unlike the United Nations, they don't require maintenance fees." However the President's face and demeanor became more serious.

"Though no one will dare join forces with such an organization." Interrupting their conversation was someone urgently knocking on the door.

"Come in." Once given permission a man came in quickly in the office to tell important news.

"Mr. President. We received reports that Taribia will be making an announcement tomorrow." Hearing that news the President's face showed more signs of concern of what will be said.

**Ptolemaios:**

Sumeragi sat alone in her room, she was going over the plans. Taking in consideration what Veda predicts as well.

"Veda, tell me your predictions." The screen then focused and brought up several key points on the map it displayed.

"I see, exactly like mine." Looking over to her right, she checked another screen with the different course of action they could take. "So we've come up with 12 response plans. Our position will be endangered no matter which one we'll pick." Closing her eyes she said to herself.

"Even though I understand this will happen, the feeling is still unbearable." Those kind of thoughts leading to Kira and the Freedom. It would be quite a while before the Freedom could be unveiled. So for now, Kira was on standby, waiting for when it would be possible for her to step in.

"_Though who knows? We may need the Freedom's assistance soon-" _Sumeragi's thoughts interrupted by Chris.

"Sumeragi-san! Taribia is making an announcement right now!" Sumeragi's eyes widened, so it was Taribia after all...

**Kingdom of Azadistan: **

**Taribia declares a withdrawal from the Union. **(the broadcast will be in bold).

**"While the Union appears to be a congressional system with over 50 member states, it is, in fact, a dictatorship, with the distribution of solar energy being controlled solely by the United States."**

**"Our nation strongly opposes this barbaric American domination."**

The broadcast currently being viewed by both, Marina and Shirin. It was early in the morning, so Marina was dressed in her sleeping clothes. Shirin then deciding to share her thoughts.

"It appears Taribia made a move." She said turning to Marina as she nodded.

"There was always Anti-American sentiments in that country, but withdrawing from the Union and demanding independent access to the solar energy is going to far."

Her hands clenched together painfully at the thought. Shirin though looked back at the TV screen, the speaker's still waving at the other officials, which was something he had been doing since the end of his speech.

"Perhaps it's just a power play in preparation for the next election." Going over to pour herself some tea she continued.

"The Union will most definitely accept America's request and launch a military intervention. Of course, Taribia must have predicted this beforehand." Holding the teacup in her hands, she turned back towards the princess.

Though Marina didn't want to believe it. "Predicted...Are you saying that Taribia is trying to exploit Celestial Being?" Closing her eyes, Shirin nodded, knowing that the princess would see the logic in her words.

"The only reason they can get away with it, is because Taribia is located near the orbital elevator. Unlike our country, they have the perfect opportunity."

Worriedly, Marina looked into her advisor's eyes. "Will Celestial Being really show itself?"

Letting that question roll off her shoulders, Shirin responded, "Who knows? But the way Celestial Being deals with Taribia may affect the future of our country."

Once more looking seriously in her highness's eyes she continued, "It means we may be able to make use of them."

**Back on the Ptolemaios:**

Sumeragi entered the briefing room, everyone present turning to her.

"Initiating the mission. Contact the Gundam Meisters."

**With Setsuna:**

After receiving the okay, Setsuna immediately left for his Gundam. After checking that Kira would be okay by herself. Though the words she left him with surprised him.

_Flashback_

"_Try not to hurt anyone..." Was the only thing she had to say before she entered the apartment. But not before telling him to be safe._

_End Flashback_

Not knowing how to respond, he didn't say a word. Why did Kira care so much? But the sincere concern was pleasant. He would admit he liked it and it was better than her not caring. But for now he had to focus on the mission. Thinking only one thought.

_"Taribia..." _

**Pacific Ocean Taribian Coastal Waters:**

On a sea carrier, several of the Union's troops waited deployment. Now their troops dominated the air and sea. While the Taribian army was mostly stationed on the ground. The Taribian forces mostly focusing on three specific cities.

That's when one soldier spotted, "Captain! Gundam sighted!" All the soldiers stationed on the bridge looked out to see the unit. The captain in particular had to say.

"So that's a Gundam."

**Taribian Prime Minister's Office:**

"Prime Minister, Celestial Being has appeared." A man said.

The Prime Minister looked out his window as if he could see the Gundams just out side. "So they came after all."

Though he would never guess what was about to happen...

Instead of assisting the Taribian forces, Celestial Being's Gundams did the exact opposite. Splitting up to target the 3 cities, they began to decimate their forces. But for one Gundam meister, it was difficult. Kira's words continued to repeat themselves in his head. He really did want to follow her advice, but it was hard at such close range. Setsuna, though, managed to slice the unit's legs off so they tumbled to the ground. Instead of what he would have done before and sliced them in half. So he was taking great care not to do so, but he had to put more of an effort to do so.

While Lockon and Allelujah fought from above. Both eventually noticing the Exia fighting more carefully. Which was a big contrast to the way it normally fought...

**Taribian Prime Minister's Office:**

After receiving the news of Celestial Being's real target, the Prime Minister had no other choice. Looking extremely troubled he waved to his assistant.

"Get me President Bryan on the hotline."

**Union's President Office:**

"I see, it seems like Celestial deemed your country to be the source of this conflict and began to attack." Nodding to what the other man said he responded.

"I find their actions regrettable. Of course, if you reconsider breaking off from the Union, we will happy to deploy troops to protect your country." Nodding once more he said, "I see very well."

Hanging up he put the phone back in place. Turning to David he gave him the word.

"Our armed forces will commence attacking Celestial Being in aid of our allied nation, the Republic of Taribia.

**On the Ptolemaios:**

"It seems America's mobile suit units are commencing their operations. As predicted they appear to be heading to defend Taribia." Chris said.

"I see." Sumeragi said. That's when Feldt gave the directions.

"Following the mission plan, all Gundams please proceed with evacuating to the safety zones."

**Kingdom of Azadistan:**

"I can't believe they attacked the Taribian army..." Marina trailed off, unbelieving of what the news being broadcast.

"It seems like both Taribia and America anticipated that this might happen." Shirin came to stand near Marina while elaborating on.

"After being attacked by Celestial Being, the first thing Taribia did was to ask the Americans for help. Thanks to this, anti-American sentiments within Taribia have been silenced, making it easier for American leadership."

"And now, Taribia's current administration now has American backing and its rule secured. The other countries have also learned their lesson, and will avoid using any ant-American policies."

"I wonder which country benefited the most from these events." Marina looked greatly troubled at those words. Her demeanor finding itself at a loss of words, but it wouldn't prepare her for Shirin's next statement.

"If you can't even see that, then you're not qualified to save this nation. Azadistan's first Queen, Marina Ismail." Shirin's eyes measuring the princess reaction. Marina's eyes wide from those words.

* * *

**End Chapter 10: Failing Negotiations.**

**Next chapter: in 2-3 days.**

Note: Sorry for this chapter being rushed, especially in several events and the intervention. I promise that it won't happen again. But I was more concerned with getting this chapter out, and I'm already working on Chapter 11, and I promise that one will be much better.

Though you should keep in mind that since Graham didn't get to fight the Gundams this time, he's not going to be happy. So he'll be anxious to get another chance to fight them, and there will be more Kira's POV in the next chapter.

Remember to review!


	11. Breakaway Limit Zone

**Is this where I belong?**

**Chapter 11: Breakaway Limit Zone**

**Hi, how's everyone doing? Sorry for the long update. This is the 11th chapter of my story it'll mostly be in Kira's POV. Please excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam 00 and never will. They belong to Sunrise.**

_Italics_-thoughts, flashbacks, dream sequences.

**Bold**-yelling, when somebody raises their voice, and for emphasis.

* * *

**Kira's POV. Early morning**.

The sun's rays poured in through the partially closed blinds. Tired violet eyes opened, quickly closing from the sun's light. Even though the light wasn't that bright her eyes weren't properly adjusted to it yet. So the ray's slightly seared her retinas. Opening once more, her eyes were more adjusted to the morning light. Unfortunately for her, Kira's mind and body weren't exactly cooperating. Her mind was wide awake, but her body felt like it was still asleep.

Sighing, Kira slowly sat up. Rubbing the last traces of sleep from her eyes. Though the dark rings from her eyes indicated she didn't sleep that well. Which would be the truth. First she stayed up late reading over files and information Ian sent her on possibly adding some equipment to the Freedom. Reading them thoroughly before she finally went to sleep. But through the night kept she jerked awake from nightmares that made it more difficult to fall back asleep. That ended up happening at least five times. Waking up breathless and in a cold sweat. Just like her previous nightmares, they were all about everyone back home. Making her have a feeling that something was wrong. She swore in one of her dreams Cagalli was looking miserable and her eyes red from crying.

Though that's when Kira realized something important...

_"I was working in the living room....So how did I get back to my room?"_ Cursing silently in her inability to realize this until now. And the only person that could have done that was...

_"Setsuna..."_ Though that was when she had a bad feeling, though looking down, Kira's worries were appeased. "At least he didn't change my clothes..." Which would definitely be awkward. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed she stood up. Stretching her aching muscles she yawned loudly. Maybe after some coffee she would be more wide awake. A beeping sound caught her attention alerting her of the mission's plan.

"Mobile Suit Performance Test?" Walking over to the terminal, she skimmed the objectives. Eyes widening when she read her name. "Allelujah and I have to spy on the unveiling of a new unit for the HRL?" Reading more carefully, Kira saw that Sumeragi-san was planning for her to hack into the HRL's systems to retrieve more information for Celestial Being's use. Sighing she turned it off, setting it down on a bedside table.

After she was done getting ready she left her room, closing the door behind her. Kira's eyes slid over to Setsuna's door. "I should thank him for what he did." Lightly stepping forward she brought her hand up to knock on the door.

**JNN Headquarters:**

Pushing the glass doors of the lobby open. Kira saw even the lobby was busy. Pressing the button to go up, Kira waited impatiently for it to come. Hoping to forget what happened this morning.

_Flashback_

_As soon as Setsuna opened the door. Kira regretted it. Because of the fact he was only wearing a undershirt and the same pants from before. The heat rising in her face was a warning that Kira was blushing. _

_Inwardly shaking her head, Kira couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with her. Setsuna was a comrade and she could even say a friend. She shouldn't be thinking this, but yet she was. _

_Realizing that she just stood there staring, Kira's face became even redder. "Just say what you came here to say! It's not that hard!" Kira thought to herself. Though Setsuna looking blankly at her with a hint of curiosity and dare she say confusion, wasn't helping! Was she the only one who gets embarrassed? Stealing her last bit of dignity she managed to at least get out her intended reason for this whole situation._

_"T-t-thank you." With that said, Kira turned and quickly walked away, hoping this wouldn't happen again. Though she swore even in her embarrassment she heard Setsuna say clearly._

_"You're welcome..." _

End Flashback

Sighing to herself, Kira glared crossly at the elevator's ceiling. Thankfully no one around to see the brunette pouting about her strange behavior before. She never acted that way around a guy before so it was all new to her. Kira was always preoccupied with something else to worry about guy's. Even though her best friend was one, she never really cared or noticed. A beep interrupted her thoughts, as the door's slid open to the news room. Many people were bustling around and talking. Too busy with their work to notice the new intern walk in.

Kira tried to relax as she looked for Kinue, hoping she wouldn't notice anything wrong. But since she was a reporter and was good at finding details. Kira knew she couldn't hide anything for long. Especially since she was awful at lying and just didn't have it in her heart to be dishonest.

Thankfully Kinue's attention was purely focused on getting all her materials in order. Looking at the files, Kira frowned. All of them were about Celestial Being. Distracting her Kinue spoke.

"Oh, thank god you're here Kira. Could you help put these in order?" Nodding Kira took the files that Kinue gave her to organize. Leafing through them occasionally as she went through them. Her eyes darkening as she continued on. Kira felt guilty as she skimmed page after page. Here Kinue-san was working to discover the secrets of Celestial Being. When a person she would least expect working for the organization was working right beside her.

A determined look briefly sparked in her eyes._ "Hopefully I can be more honest in the future."_ Unfortunately, Kinue seemed to Kira's expression.

"Is everything all right?" Caught off guard, Kira almost dropped the file she was currently holding. Straightening up, Kira nodded. Maybe Kinue-san wouldn't ask any questions. Though who was she kidding? Kinue was a reporter, she would bound to be curious.

"I noticed you didn't look so happy when you came in. Did something happen?"

Hearing that Kira wondered how to respond. Technically she wouldn't be giving anything away. But she was still unsure on how much she could tell Kinue. Though the look in Kinue's eyes told her she wouldn't stop asking until she got a straight answer.

"Well.. It's about a friend of mine..." Trailing off when she saw the knowing look on the older women's face.

"Does your friend happen to be a guy?" Blushing Kira nodded wondering where this was going. "Oh, so then it's about you rel-" Shaking her head, Kira blurted out.

"**No**! It's not like that!" Kinue couldn't help but laugh at how flustered Kira looked right now. When her laughter subsided, Kira also appeared to be less embarrassed. Though her cheeks were still a bit pink. Though that was nothing from her previous appearance.

"Are you going somewhere?" Looking up Kinue nodded. "I have to go to our branch in the HRL today. While also escorting Saji and Louise to their trip at the Pillar of Heaven. I should've told you this beforehand but it was completely last minute." Strangely Kira noticed Kinue say Louise's name almost reluctantly.

"When will you be leaving?" Kira asked.

"In a couple of hours. I have to meet Saji and Louise at the airport." Once again Kira caught the reluctance in her words. As if Kinue didn't want to even put Saji and Louise's names in the same sentence.

"Umm... Kinue-san? Do you disapprove of Louise?" Kira asked, having a hunch that was the reason. But wary, considering this was technically none of her business.

"I seriously don't know what Saji sees in her." Sighing as she closed her eyes. "She doesn't seem at all right for him."

"But you should give her a chance. Especially if she makes your brother happy." Kira's own words causing her to feel a pang in her heart. As she felt her eyes get watery. Quickly wiping her eyes, pretending she wasn't about to cry.

"Maybe..." Looking up at the clock, Kinue's eyes widened. "If I don't leave right now I'll be late!" Grabbing all her stuff Kinue gave a quick goodbye as she hurried out the door. Not noticing Kira look sadly after her.

_"At least you're with your family right now..." Remembering her dream from before. "Cagalli..."_

Unknowing someone familiar far away was crying over her missing sister...

**2 days later. Pillar of Heaven.**

Kira looked around the lobby. Seeing no sign of Allelujah she stayed put. Slightly excited about riding the train up to space. It was definitely different than what she was used to.

But as she scanned the area, she felt her blood run cold and her excitement die down. Here and there were several HRL soldiers. Their eyes cold as they watched the passengers walk around. Coming to a stop she took a small step back. Feeling paranoid as she looked from a central view of the scene. Did the HRL have any idea of what is going to happen? Or was this all because several high ranking officials were here to see the new mobile suit? Grimacing at those thoughts she became more alert.

She better not let her guard down, who knows what those soldiers are watching out for.

"Kira?" Turning she came face to face with Allelujah. Smiling she greeted him waving as he walked over. "How have you been?"

"Fine, thanks." Though when he looked at Kira's face. She didn't seem fine. In fact, she seemed sad and tired. If he wasn't really looking he wouldn't have noticed. Kira did a good job of hiding it. Frowning he decided that he would ask her when they were alone. Hopefully he wouldn't have to prod her for answers.

**On the train:**

"Kira, are you okay?"

Looking surprised she turned to him, "I'm fine. Why are you asking?" Though she didn't look so truthful when she spoke those words.

"Is there something bothering you?" Allelujah wasn't going let it go. Obviously something was wrong or she wouldn't look that way. Normally he would have left any other person alone when they kept denying it. But, call it a hunch. Kira didn't seem like the type of person to tell when she was upset unless under certain circumstances when she had to say something.

Especially before, when she told him about being a "Coordinator" though he was still not sure what that was from her explanation. He had to ask straight out to get the truth.

Staring at her, he could see her resolve on not saying anything was breaking. He would wait until she was comfortable. Though an untimely arrival interrupted that plan.

Opening their cabin door was a uniformed stewardess, not knowing she came in at a bad time. "How was your meals?" Turning towards her, Kira was the one to answer. Relief plain on her face at the interruption.

"Yes, they were good." Smiling the older women asked if they wanted any drinks Allelujah answered this time.

"No, thank you for either of us." Not taking his eyes off the girl across from him. Flashing a knowing look between the two the women smiled. Leaving silently to leave the two alone. As Kira looked nervously down at her lap, her hands folded together. Biting her lip she wondered what could she say.

Now that she was left alone with Allelujah she was left tongue-tied. She didn't want to place her burdens on someone else. But it was obvious that he wouldn't just drop it. Probably her silence was making him even more determined. Clearing her throat she finally spoke.

"I...I have been having some bad dreams lately." Still refusing to meet Allelujah's eyes. While he looked at her concerned. What kind of dreams could she have been having that would make such a impact on her? "Though I've had my share if bad dreams." Allelujah thought to himself.

"What kind of dreams?" Allelujah asked, wanting to know.

Finally meeting his eyes she answered. "There about some friends of mine. I've been having them for quite awhile."

"Were you close to them?"

At those words Kira's eyes darkened. Clenching her hands on her lap, she bit her lip. Nodding she answered.

"Yes, but I have no idea how their doing-" Stopping looking up surprised as the train pulled in. Indicating that they arrived. Looking apologetically at Allelujah, Kira gave him a sad smile. Not bothering to hide his disappointment he just watched her, knowing the plan. She was supposed to leave first before him. Standing up she picked up her bag.

But before she left she stopped and looked back. Catching his attention with her soft words.

"Maybe we can finish this conversation later..." This time her smile didn't seem forced but real which he noticed and stayed with him long after she left.

**HRL Low Orbital Station Gravity Block:**

Walking around Kira looked for a suitable place to work. Catching sight of a cyber cafe she took a seat at one of the tables outside. The service linked with the main network's connection. If Kira was careful about it she could hack into one of the databases and work from there without being noticed. Working quickly she located the files on the new model.

_"Hmm...so it's name is MSJ-0611-SP Tieren Tau-II."_ Kira thought as she copied the information as she went along. Done in a few minutes. Kira yawned, covering her mouth with one hand she used the other to remove the flash drive. Perhaps in the future she would be better rested. Putting the drive in her pocket she stood up. Looking at a nearby clock she confirmed it was about time the time the new MS would be tested.

_"It's up to Allelujah now."_

**Outside the elevator. Soma and Sergei on the test run.**

As they moved farther from the elevator Sergei gave directions. Staying in place, he would watch how well the Lieutenant piloted her machine.

"Lieutenant, I want you to show me your suit's maneuverability. Go through the designated course at maximum acceleration."

With her same emotionless voice Soma responded to her superior. "Yes, Colonel." Focusing on the designated path she activated the suit's thrusters at it's max. "Starting."

Impressed as he read the calculation the Lieutenant's suit was off by.

"It differed from the course by only 0.25% at maximum acceleration. So this is the power of an enhanced soldier..." Remembering when he talked to one of the doctors that worked on the project.

_Flashback_

_The two men watched Soma running on a treadmill from a viewing window. Keeping her eyes straight ahead she ran with a perfect stride and posture. Not appearing at all tired, which was amazing because technically she was keeping the same pace for quite awhile. _

_Sergei listened to the other man's words attentively as he explained about her._

_"Thanks to the nanos in Enhanced Soldier No. 1's body keep her body in perfect condition." Talking about her if she was just a piece of equipment. The man surprised as the Colonel turned away from the sight._

_"Are you not pleased with her?" Not replying he had only one thought._

_"She's still just a young girl..." Though he didn't voice that particular thought out loud._

_End Flashback_

Bringing him to the present was his subordinates voice. "Wh-What is this feeling?"

Becoming concerned Sergei asked. "What's wrong, Lieutenant?" The answer back caused him to worry her usual stoic voice was much different.

"Colonel, there is something inside my head...!" Her voice breaking off because of the pain. Watching as Soma went of course heading back to the elevator unexpectedly.

**With Allelujah:**

"What is this pain? Grasping his head as a headache came from no where. Shutting his eyes tightly as he fell to his knees. He couldn't stand the pain going through his head, it was the only thing he could feel. Allelujah didn't notice the onlookers beginning to stop to look at the scene he was causing. Gasping as he was pulled back in his mind. Hallelujah was in control...

"**Who the hell is doing this? Don't you dare enter my mind without my permission!" **Standing tall as he threatened the unknown assailant that dared to enter his mind. There was no way he was going to take this shit!

"**Bastard, I'm going to kill you!" **Not realizing the intruder to his mind, Soma, was not going to respond in a good way...

Firing off shots continually at the elevator, Soma screamed loudly.

"**NO! Please Stop!" **As the pain in her head got even worse from the malevolent thoughts and threats of Hallelujah. Sergei rushed forward, commanding Soma to stop. But his words fell on deaf ears. Without stopping or acknowledging the command Soma continued firing at the elevator. The continued shots began to sever one of the gravity blocks away from the connecting lines. Unable to take more of the assault the tethers snapped.

Breaking away from the ring it slowly drifted away from the structure. Leaving the people inside trapped.

Watching horrified at what occurred Sergei asked in shock. "What have you done?" Getting no response from Soma as she sat limply in her MS. Not being able to take any more she blacked out.

Seeing no choice Sergei called for a rescue team. They had to retrieve the gravity block and the people inside!

**With Hallelujah/Allelujah.**

"Is that one of the gravity blocks?" Many people gathered around the windows. Forgetting the strange scene before in favor of this tragedy.

Chuckling Hallelujah knew who did it. "An accident? My deepest condolences." Knowing that the people trapped inside were goners if no one acted fast enough. Though why should he care? They were of no importance to him. But his lighter side seemed to disagree.

_"Hallelujah!"_

"Don't interfere." But Allelujah wasn't giving up.

_"Hallelujah!"_

"Hmm.. you aren't concerned about that-"

_"Hallelujah!"_

"Fine then." Relinquishing control back to Allelujah. He never let him have any fun. Was the thought he had as he retreated to the recesses of their shared mind.

**With Kira:**

_"What's going on?!"_ Kira thought as she floated in the air. What on earth happened to the gravity? First there were several bangs against the block. At first, Kira dismissed it as space debris making contact with the ring. But that obviously wasn't the case, whatever happened was more serious. A nearby conversation answered Kira's questions.

"We've separated from the ring!" Stunned she turned towards the speaker. Who was none other than Saji!

_"Their here too?"_ Cursing to herself Kira scowled. It would be difficult to try anything right now. Even if it meant saving everybody. There were people here that could find her actions suspicious.

_"But I just can't do nothing!"_ Just as she came to this realization a voice echoed through the air.

**"Can you hear me? Everyone, gather in the central block!" **Kira's eyes widened as she looked at the ceiling. She recognized voice!

_"Allelujah!"_

**"I repeat. If you don't want to die, gather in the center! There's no time. Hurry up!"**

Gathering her wits, Kira yelled out. **"You heard him! Everyone gather to the center!"**

Shocked many turned to the young girl. It was easy to see the disbelief in their eyes. How could someone so young be in such a calm state? But thanks to Kira's outburst. Both Saji and Louise now noticed the familiar face.

"Saji, what's she doing here?" Though those were words didn't even register in Saji's mind.

How could Kira be here? And how was she so calm? She didn't look at all afraid. In fact, her eyes were strong and determined. Kira was the same age as both him and Louise. So how did it seem like she was far older? But her voice broke him out of his haze.

**"Everyone gather in the center block! We don't have that much time!" **With that said everyone began to exit in droves. Nobody wanted to die. Though Saji noticed Kira hang back. Looking to see if everybody was evacuating.

**Kira's POV.**

Kira carefully watched everyone leave. Just about everyone had evacuated the block. Though when Kira looked back she saw that one person made no move to leave. A girl younger than herself was hunched over on the ground. Even from the distance, she could see the girl's body shaking. Worried Kira rushed over, gently placing her hands around the girl's shoulders. Though at the touch she stiffened and looked terrified at Kira.

"You'll be okay-"

"I don't want to die!" Stopping Kira looked studied the girl's face. The fear was prominent on her face. Eyes softening, Kira gently pulled the girl to her feet. As she ushered her to the exit, Kira said comforting words to her. The kind words seemed to get through to her and she seemed to calm down. But she still kept a tight hold on Kira's arm.

**Later on the Ptolemaios:**

"He deserves this punishment." Blinking, Kira looked at Tieria. What did he mean by that?

"Allelujah was just trying to help people." Not taking her eyes off his unmoving form. Both stood outside the room where Allelujah would be confined. Earlier, Kira tried to argue on his behalf. But Allelujah just stopped her and accepted the punishment. Tieria made it clear he believed that this punishment was necessary.

But was the consequences of Allelujah's actions necessary? It's true that he went against the original plan. But, he saved many lives. Including her own and for that she was grateful. But judging from Tieria's harsh gaze he didn't agree with Kira's reasoning.

"Those who cannot follow and endanger the missions and goals of Celestial Being are not worthy of being Gundam meisters." Tieria said.

Kira's eyes narrowed. "And what gives you the right to judge him?" Kira was quickly losing her patience. What gave him the right to pass judgment on anyone? And his next words made Kira more angry towards cold man.

"This does apply to you as well. Don't think just the future performance in your Gundam will be all that is tested." Leaving it at that, Tieria walked away. Leaving Kira standing alone, stunned by his harsh words.

End Chapter 11.

* * *

Note: Yay! Finally got this chapter done please excuse any mistakes I've made. But unfortunately you'll have to wait awhile for the next chapter. I have to write and draw a comic for a project that I was assigned. So I'll be focusing on that in my free time.

Also when I was typing this chapter near the end, I noticed that the girl I written about sounded a lot like Stella form GSD... Don't know why I did that. But as soon as I finished writing it I noticed that part. So anyway, Kira will be involved more in the action as the chapters go along. Though it may be awhile before she finally gets to pilot the Freedom. But it will happen so wait for that. Thank you for reading this chapter!

Remember to review and give me some feedback!


	12. Seven Swords

**Is this where I belong?**

**Chapter 12: The Seven Swords**

**How is everybody? Here's the next chapter for my story. Please excuse any grammar and spelling mistakes. Grammar isn't my strongest suit. The opening may be slightly messed up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam 00 and never will. They belong to Sunrise.**

_Italics_-thoughts, flashbacks, dream sequences.

**Bold**-yelling, emphasis, when someone raises their voice.

* * *

**Kira's POV.**

Yawning Kira handed over a wrench to Ian's waiting hand. After getting a firm grip on it Kira let go. Her free hand held over the tools in case Ian asked her to hand him something else. Nodding off slightly she jerked back up in her seat rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. Her vision becoming slightly more focused until her drowsiness urged her to closer her eyes and relax her nerves. Kira's slack movements almost caused her to drop the next tool Ian asked for.

Seeing her blunder Ian's attention left the equipment he was tuning to focus on his "assistant."

"I'm sorry for making you work for so long. It's almost done so you can get some sleep soon." Knowing that Kira smiled even though she could tell Ian wasn't exactly done. But she didn't want to correct him if she had more rest lately she would probably be insisting to continue.

Along with the Exia and Dyname's new equipment Ian was also working on a new armament for the Freedom. He said it would be ready for testing soon the only thing he was waiting for was Kira's "okay." Ian already scheduled the time Kira would have a test flight to acquire the necessary data for any adjustments.

Before she could drowse off again Ian said, "How are you doing lately?"

"Fine, I'm just tired." Laughing at her Ian placed the wrench down. Rising on of her eyebrows Kira wondered what was so funny. "What are you laughing at?"

Stopping he looked at her with a more serious expression. "You're currently part of an organization that is considered dangerous terrorists by most of the world. Also which the different military's have orders to take down and capture at all costs." Looking down at the brunette curiously, "Is that really all you're concerned about?"

Realizing what he meant now she shook her head. "I do have more worries. But I don't have to say all of them right now. It isn't my right to force my burdens on anyone else."

Shrugging Ian mussed her hair as Kira looked up at him too tired to swat his hand away. "You're a good kid to worry about others. But try to take care of yourself more and it's better not to hold your feelings in." Nudging her out of the chair, "You should get to your room I'm not surprised you would fall asleep standing up. I can take of things from here."

Not answering Kira took that as she can leave. Dragging her feet on the floor she was about to exit the room before Ian asked, "How are you getting along with everybody?"

Grimacing Kira remembered her unpleasant conversation with Tieria. He didn't give a really good impression and it was obvious he didn't approve of her. Well she didn't exactly approve of him either so the feeling was mutual. But Kira wasn't the type to complain about someone so she decided not to mention it.

But perhaps the look on her face said more than she intended. Luckily Ian didn't notice otherwise he would have questioned it. "You don't agree on Allelujah being punished do you?"

"No, but there's nothing I can do about it." Getting back to work he waved her off. "Well he's going to be released tomorrow anyway so you don't have to worry. But you really didn't answer my question before."

"I'm too tired right now. Ask me next time." The metal door didn't close in time for it to block out Ian's loud laughter.

**Next day.**

_Out of about 4000 civilian corporations, over 20% belong to the PMC. The PMC handles the deployment of mercenaries, training of military personnel, weapons transport and development, and the maintenance of a private army. They are a civilian military company that deals in all kinds of businesses._

"Hey, Kira what do you say on shopping?" Chris said peering over the terminal Kira was sitting over. Her weight on the hotel room's bed caused it to shift down by the weight.

Looking over at Chris she tilted her head at the older girl._ "Chris already wants to go shopping? We just got here."_ She thought.

Kira actually wanted to stay in their shared room and go over the mission plan. She wanted to be ready for any problems. It was clear Feldt wanted to stay as well. But when it came to things like this Kira was a pushover. There wasn't a true reason to not to go. So she didn't have anything to argue with. But even the talk of shopping brought back the memory of doing so with Cagalli for supplies in the desert.

Frowning at that memory Kira shook her head to get it out of her mind. _"This is nothing like that. Besides, nothing like that will happen here."_

Not liking being ignored by the two Chris latched onto Kira's arm. "Kira, you went all quiet! I got Sumeragi-san's permission already. We should all have some fun while we can!"

Sighing Kira got to her feet before Chris would drag her up. Maybe if she went without a fuss Chris wouldn't find the need to practically force her out the door. But Feldt didn't reach that conclusion before Chris excitedly pushed her forward. "But the data analysis..."

"Forget about that! Besides we can't leave you alone." Obviously happy at having some shopping partners.

_"Well at least it won't be boring."_ Kira thought as she left after them.

**Later on.**

_"I think I take it back..."_ Kira thought as she was slightly off balance by her hands being full.

"Ooh, this is great!" The energetic Chris said as the three walked along the line of clothing stores. This made up for the nonexistent enthusiasm of the other two members of the group.

Sighing Kira tried to be excited but it got old after awhile. Sure the first part of the trip was fun but the long walk was wearing her down. Along with Chris's commentary of all the amazing stuff they just had to buy. Looking down at her hands she saw the handles of the multiple bags stuffed to the brim digging into her fingers and palms. Grimacing at the sight she really wished she could set the stuff down.

_"Who knew clothes could be this heavy..."_ Giving a side glance at Feldt it looked like the younger girl didn't have it so good either. But she hid it better than Kira.

"Chris, shouldn't we take a break?" Kira thought it was about time they took a break. Turning around sharply Chris narrowed her eyes her...surprise empty hands on her hips as she looked back and forth between the two.

"You can't be tired already can you? We just got here three hours ago!" Smiling sheepishly Kira shrugged. Perhaps Chris could see when it was pointed out it was getting late. This was something Kira was just about to point out as well.

"Maybe we can stop over at that cafe to relax." Pointing over at some outdoor tables Feldt wordlessly went over to take a seat. Chris looked like she was going to argue but her stomach cut her off. Blushing she scampered over to place her order to a waitress who was currently waiting on Feldt. Joining them she placed the bags down on the last chair. Both Chris and Feldt looked up at her confused.

"Aren't you going to stay?" Feldt's quiet voice asked. Shaking her head Kira gestured out to the beach outlining the shoreline. "I'm going to take a walk out there. I haven't been here before so I think it's time for some sightseeing."

Letting her feet guide her to her destination it wasn't too long before her feet sunk slightly on the soft sand. _"Good thing I didn't wear sandals..."_ Kira smiled to herself as she looked out at the water. It felt so peaceful here just looking out at the setting sun. Almost if Kira was cut off from the rest of the world as the gentle breeze lightly ruffled her hair.

"It's beautiful isn't it? Stiffening Kira's eyes widened. How did somebody get so close without her noticing? Just from the voice she knew it was a man. Did she let her guard down enough to not at all notice someone come up next to her? What if he was a threat? She would have definitely been in trouble if that was true since she did unfortunately go farther away from her friends then she intended.

Turning her head to look at the stranger hr eyes widened. _"It can't be! How is he here?!"_

Graham though didn't notice Kira's stunned face. He just continued to look out at the water. He didn't want to scare her off so he acted nonchalant. As if was completely normal for two people to meet like this and of course it was perfectly normal to strike up a conversation with them as well.

_"Though this is quite a romantic setting..."_ Chuckling inwardly at that thought he let a small smile be shown. Though hopefully it wouldn't be given much thought by the girl next to him.

_"I would almost think its fate since I was just thinking about it."_ It was true Graham was just thinking of the strange girl as he walked around. Who would have guessed this would happen?

Billy was busy with something himself. This left Graham to himself. He did need a break from the Professor's tests. They weren't so bad just tedious. Since the drastically improved results of the recent simulations the Professor seemed to be developing something. Needing Graham to perform several tests so that was the reason he was called out here to one of the Professor's labs. Every time the man's eyes looked more and more amazed.

So now that's how he found himself out here alone. "_Well not necessarily alone."_

He decided to relax his nerves and thought this would be a good place. _"Maybe she thought that as well..."_ Thinking that he did notice how tense she looked. Her shoulders were stiff and her eyes seemed guarded. Though that was the same reaction Graham got from her as well. It was like he couldn't completely relax around her.

_"I guess I should be careful around her. But I have to wonder if she was drawn here as well."_

This part of the beach was secluded and was out of the way. So that meant barely anybody made the effort to go to this exact spot. As he was walking down Graham felt a strange pull towards this place. Did she feel the same thing and came here too? Or was the only reason he came was because she was already here?

"What's your name?"

Taken aback by her initiating a conversation he answered. "Graham Acre." But she said nothing more.

_"Was that all she was going to ask or is she just shy?"_ He felt like that wasn't it though. If she wanted to leave she had many chances of doing so already. And it wasn't if he was going to stop her

"Isn't it polite to give your name as well?"

Finally meeting his eyes she looked reluctant. "Kira...Kira Yamato." Kira silently cursed herself. Here she was giving her name to a complete stranger. But this was even worse. Kira knew he saw her before at the demonstration. What if somehow traced her involvement?

He didn't look dangerous and in fact she almost felt drawn to him. But if he was there he had to have a position to do so. So that ruled out him being civilian. Either way he had to be involved in the military and that spelled trouble for Kira.

**"Hey, Kira where are you?" **Even from a distance Kira could tell that was Chris. Thanking the older girl for her timely interruption it was the perfect excuse to leave.

"Well then I guess this is goodbye." Nodding she didn't turn back but kept walking forward. Seeing as how she was leaving Graham decided to take his leave as well. There was nothing else here to hold his interest.

**Back in their hotel room.**

"That was fun!" Chris said while hugging a shopping bag to her chest. Delighted at the 3 hour shopping spree she squealed happily. Still in a happy haze which was a result, perhaps, from all the purchases now strewn around the once bare hotel room.

"I'm tired..." Feldt's words might as well have fallen on deaf ears since Chris was too far in her happy zone to notice.

Glancing around Kira looked to find a place to sit. Even Feldt looked like she had difficultly finding a place to rest, cooped up in a small space on the bed that was unoccupied by the clutter. Kira started to laugh to herself when she saw Chris declaring to the half asleep Feldt how cute this top would look on her. Looking around the room Kira realized something....

"Hey, Chris where's Sumeragi-san?" Kira came to the realization she hasn't seen her superior since their scheduled arrival.

"She's probably out drinking at the hotel bar." Not losing sight of her objective. Which apparently was to use Feldt was a life size doll from what Kira gathered.

"Let me sleep..."

_"I think it would be better if she said those words less half-heartedly."_ Kira thought before urging Chris to let her sleep. But unfortunately Kira didn't really think it through. That left Kira to "model" for Chris since Feldt was now out of commission.

"Wow, this would look so great on you!" Not losing her stride once even when her former partner was out like a light.

_"What did I get myself into?"_ Kira thought as Chris made her stay still as she compared different color shirts to Kira's eyes critiquing on color suited her more. An upside was that Kira didn't have to do much. So there was no effort needed, her only part was to stay still.

"_I wonder who that guy really is... And how did he find me?"_ She already admitted she felt drawn to him. But how was that possible? _"I should try to avoid him; it could lead to problems later."_

**Billy's POV.**

_"Why won't you tell me anything, Professor?"_ Billy respected his superior's wish. But being left in the dark wasn't appealing. Just before he met Kujou, he was looking over the reports on Graham's simulations.

They were amazing. But Graham didn't seem proud of it. After coming back, he was unsually quiet. Keeping to himself, Billy knew Graham was trying to make it seem like nothing was wrong. But it wasn't working. Anyone that knew him would catch his usual intensity was absent. Billy decided to leave it be. But he would look into it later, there was only a few things in the world that could make his friend this way. And it would find it.

"So you met with Kujou?" Nodding, Billy put his attention on the Professor as he set down several notes on the special particles. Just like the Professor's new project, Billy had no idea what he was thinking. But the older man didn't seem to notice and asked, "How is she doing since that incident?"

"She's doing fine," he said, and it was true. He heard it from Kujou himself and she did look better than when he last saw her. That was so long ago... "She said she already forgotten the incident."

Nodding, the Professor seemed pleased. Kujou was his student as well. Hearing that assurance from Kujou must have put his mind at ease.

**Kira's POV.**

The three girls were working on separate stations. Monitoring the intervention as the active meisters worked. _"Why did Sumeragi-san instructed me to pretend to be a programmer?"_

Remembering what happened from earlier.

_Flashback._

_Opening the car door was a man named Hong Long. Sumeragi-san told Kira the two Celestial Being's agent's names. At least she would know how to address them. But what Sumeragi-san told her before confused her._

_She specifically told Kira to not introduce herself as a meister. But as an extra member that just joined the Ptolemaios's crew. Even though she didn't understand the reason, Kira did what was asked of her. She must have had a reason why and Kira would respect that._

_Going to the room where they were going to work. She couldn't help but be surprised. Beforehand, Wang Liu Mei set up three stations for them to work at. _

_"As expected from Wang Liu Mei, splendid preparations," Sumeragi said. "I'm sorry for the last minute addition. But I think she would surprise you."_

_Hearing that Kira wondered just how much Sumeragi-san knew about her. But now she had to focus on her current job._

_End flashback._

"All of you know your objectives," Sumeragi said. "The mission commences at 0000 hours as planned. Target everything that presents a threat to out forces."

"Roger!"

**Later on.**

As Setsuna got ready to complete the next phase. He was interrupted by a new mobile suit. But something was different about this one...

_"It's predicting my movements?"_ he thought as he moved the Exia back to avoid the attacks. Ramming into the Exia it fell back. Eventually it stopped it's assault, facing the Exia.

"An excellent suit, but the pilot is certainly lacking." Gritting his teeth, Setsuna tried to get the Exia to stand. "Don't you agree, Mr. Gundam?"

_"That voice?"_ Remembering from when he was younger. Of a red haired man who he sparred with, and lost. But it couldn't be!

"How dare you mess up my transactions!"

_"I don't believe this..."_ It could only be one person. One he thought he would have never seen again.

End chapter 12

* * *

I'm sorry for the lack of meisterxKira interaction this chapter. This was more of a bonding chapter if any amongst the girls.

**This is not connected to the main storyline.**

I had this idea going around my head for awhile. This has nothing to do with the story so beware of OOCness. Logic and canon may not matter here and probably never will. And excuse my grammar in some cases. Feel free to skip ahead since this has no impact on the story.

* * *

Kira looked frustrated down at Setsuna. They've been through this for too long. And all because...

"No." Sighing she held the medicine in her left hand. But no matter what she said he refused taking any medicine. Even when she pointed out he would get better faster if he did.

Kira was the one originally sick. So she took it upon herself to make sure Setsuna got better. Maybe sharing the same apartment wasn't so good when someone was sick. And Setsuna was helpful during that time. But Kira's fever was one of the kinds that led to a lot of sleep. It was hard to tell whether she was awake or not, the details were sketchy. She could barely remember anything from that time and it was only a few days ago.

But now, she felt so much better but now Setsuna was the one sick. She had a feeling Setsuna did something but she had no idea what he did. Maybe she would ask him later. But to the problem at hand...

"Is there anyway for you to take some?" Looking up at her he said one word that Kira was hearing a lot lately. "No."

_"I tried everything! Setsuna won't budge on this." _But that's when Kira came to the realization. _"There's one thing I didn't try."_

Turning her back to Setsuna she quickly got to work. Setsuna just looked at her wondering what she was planning. He especially didn't like the smile on her face. She was planning something, he knew it. _"What could she be doing?"_

And he got his answer in the next second. When Kira-

_"Is she kissing me_?!" His eyes widened at the realization. What was she doing? That's when he felt something in his mouth...

_"She didn't_..." Drawing back Kira smiled cheerfully. "That wasn't so bad now was it?" Not noticing the blush staining his face. If she wasn't looking hard enough she wouldn't be able to notice because the fever already left him with a flushed look.

But unfortunately Setsuna could still taste the medicine's taste in his mouth...

* * *

Don't know why I wrote this. But a friend gave me the idea with the fever to write an omake. I wrote a second version with Allelujah in it. I think I'm going to post it with the next chapter. I'm going to have some shorts at the end of some chapters and this was the first one. Tell me what you think and you can request stuff too. And if you didn't guess what Setsuna did to get rid of Kira's fever...well...

Setsuna's going to kill me on how OOC I made him and Kira will probably join in. But I couldn't resist XD.

Remember to review!


	13. Unrepayable Soul

**Is this where I belong?**

**Chapter 13 **

**Hello, and sorry for the long wait. My mind has been on other things lately so I've been sidetracked. Just like Kakashi I got lost on the road of life..... Or my homework either way I was lost. Please excuse any grammar and spelling mistakes. Now I'm done with excuses and without further ado here's chapter 13!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam 00 or Gundam Seed and never will. They belong to Sunrise. **

_Italics_**-thoughts, flashbacks, and dream sequences.**

**Bold-yelling, when someone raises their voice, and for emphasis**.

* * *

An unmistakable metallic click echoed in the air. Another shortly followed the chilling sound. The desolate area just magnified the tension as the two individuals faced each other. Both prepared to fire on the other. Setsuna now knew for sure who the pilot was. But he wasn't proud of the discovery. As a matter of fact, he was inwardly cursing at his luck. If he believed at all in God he would be asking why this had happened.

But that was no longer the case.

He did not believe in God and this man was the catalyst for the disappearance in Setsuna's faith. Once Setsuna believed in God but any thought of a benevolent being beside the Gundams was nonexistent to the Kurdish boy. How could so much distortion happen if it existed? Wouldn't war be nonexistent and everyone living peacefully? If anything, the conflict in the Kurdish Republic, his homeland, should have opened people's eyes to the truth. But still so many people clung to their faith as reason to fight. Causing the pain and suffering to be dragged out. And people like **him **took advantage of it.

His mobile suit's movements helped give him away. But Setsuna needed to confirm it by seeing his face. The voice of the pilot wasn't enough. At first he hoped it wasn't him, it could be his mistake. And now here they were, his fears were confirmed. Ali wasn't as clean cut as before. But it was definitely him.

So far it seemed that he didn't recognize Setsuna. This was the only good part of the situation. Ali Al Sacheez just saw Setsuna as a faceless kid that had dared to challenge him. Hopefully, he wouldn't realize Setsuna's identity until his last breath. As a mercenary he was a cause of conflict. Now he had the chance of removing a key part of conflict. As long as this man lived more people would fall under his falsehoods. And Setsuna wouldn't wish that on anyone.

The most painful part was the realization that washed over him. Setsuna felt used by this man. But now his eyes were open to the truth and he wouldn't let Ali get away from his past sins. Setsuna's eyes hardened as his finger tightened on the trigger. It was too late to run now. He would make himself vulnerable if he turned his back on Ali. This man would probably shoot him as soon as he even tried to return to the Exia's cockpit.

"**Hey kid!" **Rousing Setsuna from his thoughts his hand tightened instinctively around the gun. Ali wasn't done though, **"Are you just going to stand there all day?" **The cockiness and amusement in his voice just served to further fuel Setsuna's anger.

Just like before both individuals fingers prepared to shoot but this wouldn't be the time to settle past affairs. Coming in between them was a powerful beam shot.

Snapping out of it Setsuna turned his body halfway in the direction it came from. Not wanting to take and even one eye off Ali.

"Is that the Dynames?" Several feet away stood the sniper Gundam. Its stance spoke it was ready to fire again.

The man inside was disturbed at his fellow meister's foolishness. Everyone in Celestial Being knew how important the secret of their identities were! Making an impatient sound within the Dyname's cockpit, Lockon took aim once again. Purposely being off to not endanger Setsuna, at this angle even the most careful shot could be fatal. What was up with this kid and being so reckless? Speaking to the person on his encrypted communication link he said, "You better have more sense then Setsuna over there when you come out with us on missions."

Even taken aback Kira responded clearly, "What are you saying?" Shouldn't Lockon be more focused on helping Setsuna and not lecturing her on something that haven't even occurred yet? Turning over the link to a waiting Sumeragi Kira thought to herself.

_"Who knows? Maybe I would have done the same thing Setsuna did if I was in his position..."_ Remembering how she acted when it came to protecting someone. Wasn't she almost the same when it came to Athrun? Maybe Setsuna was fighting someone from his past. But unlike her and Athrun they didn't have fond memories of each other. Why else would he leave the cockpit and communicate to the other pilot to come out as well?

But at this time such a decision could be deadly. And it throws everything off balance. Which was a conclusion met by Sumeragi and the others. Leaning back from the monitors, Sumeragi's eyes looked deep in thought. Her mind calculating over an appropriate course of action to the factor Setsuna's indiscretion now required.

If only Setsuna followed the plan. Then they wouldn't have needed to shift focus. This was a crucial point for Celestial Being and they needed to get it right!

"Thanks to that kid, my mission plan's a mess," turning to Chris she came to a decision. "We're skipping phase 5, proceed to the next phase. Relay the same message to Kyrios and Virtue."

Seeing as her orders were being swiftly carried out Sumeragi calmed slightly. But the tension came off in waves in the air around her. One wrong move could result in disaster. Frowning at where her thoughts took her, she shook her head. Best not to go there, it was better if she kept those types of thoughts safely locked away. She didn't want to fall apart here.

_"What does a women need to do to get a drink around here?"_ The sudden need to drown her worries with the one thing that helped her forget, even for a small moment came creeping up in Sumeragi's mind. Why didn't she think to bring a measly flask with her? She needed something to unwind her nerves. Her empty hand reflexively assumed the position that felt as natural as breathing. But there was no such thing around her and she couldn't abandon her post now.

Scorning herself for her weakness she put her attention on the girls. Crossing her arms over her chest she gripped her hands held tightly to her forearms, the nails that dug into her skin through her sleeves helped her mind come back to reality. This wasn't the time to breakdown. How would the others react if they saw their tactical forecaster losing her nerve during battle? Hopefully they were taking these chains of events better. Surveying how the girls were working, she noted they worked fluidly. Almost as if the change in plans was perfectly planned out and the trio moved along without a hitch.

_"If only I could be as strong as all of them,"_ Remembering what it was like when she was young. The innocence she once possessed was like a dream out of reach. These girls were so young, just like practically everyone else fighting. But they saw and experienced things far behind their ages should permit.

_"And that's was sets them apart from others,"_ this answer could be supplied by any other member of their organization. Albeit in different forms, from blunt to hidden. But it would all come back to the same thing. A soft yet clear voice spoke out, it was time.

"All Gundams have arrived at the appointed location," without losing her stride Kira continued. "Phase 6 commencing."

Only one response would suffice, Sumeragi then said, "Now then, let's settle this." One person noticed the hesitance in her words.

"....Sumeragi-san?" Looking over at Kira she gave a small smile to reassure her everything was fine.

"Just focus on the mission," Pointing out she should be focused on the monitors. "If your concerned watch from the video feed you were able to establish."

Doing what she was told, Kira enlarged the AEU's network surveillance cameras as her main window, to view the intervention. As if on cue the Gundam meisters arrived on the scene. Already she knew it was a one-sided fight. The Gundams carved a huge opening in the opposing forces ranks. Instead of attacking from the front, they came in from all available vantage points the forces could have used.

_"They're not giving them a chance are they? Even if they did, the performance gap is just too wide to cross."_ Letting her hands hover over the keys, her attention was completely drawn to the scene unfolding before her eyes.

All four Gundams abilities were allowed to shine. Compared to them, the other Mobile Suits looked like hapless giants swinging their weapons hoping to hit something. But the Gundams moved with a deadly gracefulness so there was no fair comparison.

It felt so unreal. How did Aeolia Schenberg create the Gundams? The use of Mobile Suits back home was so new._ "That shouldn't be too much of a surprise, it's not like we're so advanced at home."_ Looking at her hands she clasped them together. Chris and Feldt were too preoccupied to notice how deep in thought.

The Gundams here were not so different from the ones back home. But at the same time they were unique in their own right. They could easily counter the battery powered Strike. They would last far longer than the out of date Strike, since Celestial Being's Gundams running time was quite impressive. Maybe the Freedom could be around the same par? Working with Ian gave her a slight idea. Along with all the files provided much needed insight.

She wouldn't know for sure until she joined them and had some hands on experience. And that seemed so far away...

_"I really wish I was allowed to go. And yet I don't..."_ Realizing what she just thought she scolded herself for her apparent unwillingness and reluctance. Even if she was in a different world, she should have been willing to help who needed it. She wouldn't stand on the sidelines here. She already came to the conclusion that this was real. And if she didn't do anything the people she was beginning to care for could get hurt.

_"And I would regret it for my entire life."_

But something on the screen caught her eye. Proceeding to switch back her focus to the other meisters on how far they were. But ended up finding something surprising that she leaned closer to make sure she was not seeing things. Eyes widening she couldn't help it but her mouth opening slightly before she closed it again.

_"It's only been 3 minutes since they started and they almost cleared the enemy forces!"_ Kira has never seen anything like that. Such a thing would be difficult to achieve. Though something she noticed caused her to frown.

The very savagery of the battle was unsettling. Almost how a large fire burning can appear beautiful and eye catching, yet eerie. The carnage on the ground continued to grow greatly. Flinching as another unit was cut in half, Kira tried to not imagine the poor man inside who's life has just been cut short. The aggressiveness was terrifying, if Kira was just a normal girl watching this, she would be crying out in fear. She probably wouldn't even bother to stop herself from trying to reach out to hold on to someone close for comfort.

Perhaps the time she spent fighting on the Archangel helped prepare her for this. At least she didn't feel like she was going to be sick. Kira remembered how she felt after her first battle. As soon as she stood up she felt like her legs couldn't hold her up. At that moment, she really wished she was alone so she could just let herself go and cry.

_"It seemed like I'm was doing more of that at that time."_

But she couldn't do that, Murrue-san was right behind her and would have questioned it. At that time she didn't know the older women and couldn't be sure if she was at all friendly. And her next action didn't help Kira's fears. Pulling a gun out on her and her friends she demanded they couldn't leave.

Time and time after that Kira piloted the Strike. She still felt unwilling to pilot a machine that took lives. But just maybe the Gundams could be a symbol of peace rather than one of destruction.

Knowing she was trying to assure herself of what she was doing was right. She came to one conclusion: that was the only way she could continue moving forward. Resigning to look at what was happening now she began to look at the information in front of her. Kira sighed in relief; the order to surrender was being processed throughout the system for someone to send up a flare.

The Gundams emerged victorious over the combined forces of the AEU and Moralia. Kira's eyes remained on the Gundam's forms as they stood amidst such destruction. The scene didn't take away their beauty at all. The troubling fact was that it only seemed to add to their splendor.

Their forms were barely scathed as they stood like silent sentinels. But as soon as they saw the flare they immediately left. Seeing as how the mission could be considered over Kira cut the connection to the camera feeds and network so they couldn't trace the source watching the monitor return to the same screen as Chris and Feldt's.

Chris now cheerfully began to make conversation now that they were in the clear. Kira wasn't entirely there. Hoping that the answers of occasionally nods would cover the fact she wasn't actively participating in the conversation. She knew if she said anything more someone would catch a hint of worry in her words. She didn't want to worry anyone and she knew Chris would make a loud fuss about it. Luckily a distraction came in Sumeragi-san and Wang Lui Mei conversation. Kira didn't mean to eavesdrop, but Sumeragi-san's words drew her into the conversation.

"In this case, I wish it would have deviated from Veda's prediction."

Just like Kira, Wang Lui Mei was also surprised, "Why's that?" Turning her head slightly so she could see their faces, Kira tried to make it seem like she wasn't outright listening in. But where the conversation was going wasn't that pleasant.

"Do you understand how many victims died in this mission?" Kira knew it had to be at least over a 100. But too bad she was far from that. "If I'm correct, it had to be at least 500."

Feeling her blood run cold, Kira stiffened as she noticed her hands were shaking. The response didn't help matters much.

"Isn't that an acceptable amount for Celestial Being?"

Like Kira, Sumeragi didn't seem to agree despite her words, "I know. Yeah, I know." Working over to the door, Sumeragi seemed to hesitate before finally leaving. Thoroughly ending the conversation so there was no other room for any more words to be shared as she took her leave, "Excuse me. I'll leave the disposal of equipment to you."

The sound of the door closing was soft and almost unnoticeable. So why did it almost seem to echo in her mind?

"Kira, are you okay?" Giving Chris her attention Kira gave a small smile.

"I'm fine. Is it okay with you two if I go?" Coming to the decision to ask both Chris and Feldt to make sure that she was no longer needed to ensure they could handle things without her.

Looking between each other there was no reason to keep Kira since the mission was over. But what was with her change of emotion? Something was obviously troubling her. Was she uncomfortable to confine in them? Kira appeared to be quiet and kept to herself often. It appeared she was more comfortable talking to people one on one. Was she just shy around people and needed time to adjust? If that was the case both girls were more than willing to give her all the time she needed.

Maybe she would open up more after awhile. At least they could show her that they were here for her. Perhaps giving her space would help the transition of her life before to her new life in Celestial Being. Well they wouldn't know if they didn't give it a try. Starting with what Kira was asking for, which was a simple request.

"Its fine with both of us," Chris of course speaking for both to tell Kira it was fine for her to leave. Though the violet eyed girl wondered what exactly those two were thinking. First it took awhile for either to respond and now both were readily giving their blessing for her to leave. But Feldt wasn't as enthusiastic in her response as Chris.

Though now that was clear she was free to do as she pleased for the time being, she would have some time to relax. Getting up from her seat, she ejected her flash drive and tucked it away in her pocket. Bidding the other girls goodbye since it appeared both were staying behind she went towards the door. But as soon as she was about to take her leave someone from the other side beat her to it. Tilting her head up to meet the person's eyes she politely greeted him.

"Hello Hong Long. If you excuse me..." Stepping out of her by moving to the side he held the door open for her with his right arm. Though Kira should have gave him a simple "thank you" for holding the door open for her she found it was difficult. He could've been a perfectly kind person but his outward appearance was kind of intimadiating. His stance and aura spoke he was strong, both physically and mentally.

Without coming across any more individuals while wandering around, Kira felt lonely and longing for back home. If only she could see all of them and know they were fine. Looking up she realized the hallway she was walking in was ending. Instead of a dead end it led outside.

_"What could this lead to?"_

As soon as she crossed the threshold her eyes were temporaily blinded by the sunlight. Giving her eyes enough time to adjust she looked around her. Sumeragi-san told her this was one of Wang Lui Mei's personal getaways; away from the paparazzi and spectators. This entire area appeared to be a well kept garden. Now Kira realized why the sunlight was so strong here. This was the perfect spot for light.

The garden seemed up in the air, right beside it on a lower level was a spacious patio and pool. This was one of the few places the group was shown on a short tour. But why hide this place? Perhaps this place was special to Wang Lui Mei and she liked to keep it to herself. Kira decided she would leave soon to avoid any trouble her presence may cause.

Going back the way she came she couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness and not being fully able to enjoy the garden. It looked like a really peaceful place.

Backtracking to their room she eventually found it amongst the many empty rooms and seemingly endless hallways. Thinking she was going to be all alone she was going to take a shower then try and sleep. But another person sat situated in front of the wide window.

_"Sumeragi-san is here?"_

Hearing the door open, Sumeragi turned to identify the individual who came in. She wasn't expecting anyone to come back so early. Thankfully it was only Kira. And good timing too since she wanted to give her something before she forgot.

"Um... Sumeragi-san, would you mind if I asked you something about the mission?" She wondered why Kira was so hesitant. Before the realization dawned on her on the reason for Kira's hesitation. She must have overheard the conversation between her and Wang Lui Mei. "Is it true that at least 500 people died during this mission?"

"Yes, it's true." It was obviously the answer the younger girl didn't want to hear. As regret filled her violet eyes, if she was there maybe things could have been different.

"Sumeragi-san, would it be possible for me to participate in the next intervention?" Trying to avoid Kira's eyes, Sumeragi shook her head.

"I'm afraid that's impossible right now."

Looking defeated Kira said, "I see, but when will the Freedom and I play an active role as a Gundam Meister?"

Shrugging, Sumeragi tried to look nonchalant. But she didn't have a clear answer, at least not yet. They would need the Freedom to be battle ready at any time possible and now just wasn't the time. Hopefully Kira would understand that and continue to remain on standby.

Seeing as how possibly Kira would argue further on the topic. Sumeragi found the perfect distraction sitting right on the table in front of her. It didn't seem right for someone like Kira to be so willing to fight. But from looking at her file, it did shed some light on why she is the way she is.

Sumeragi knew she was avoiding the real subject. But she continued with her previous thought to give this item to Kira.

Raising her arm, Sumeragi held it for Kira to take it.

_"A flash drive, why?"_

Well she would never know unless she accepted it. Closing the distance between them, she took it and looked at it curiously. What was on it that was so important?

Answering her thoughts Sumeragi enlightened her on what it was, "This flash drive contains your information." Looking up startled Kira tried to find answers in the older women's expression. But she wasn't facing her. "Everyone in Celestial Being knows their identity is one of the most vaulable secrets."

"You know that, correct?" Nodding startled she faintly remembered at the back of her mind that Sumeragi couldn't hear a nod. "It's your choice whether you want to share your past with anyone."

Finally turning to meet Kira's eyes she gave a small smile, "Whoever that person is should feel lucky."

"What do you mean by that?" Shrugging Sumeragi took a small sip of her drink, which Kira failed to notice she had.

"You're a smart girl you'll figure it out." Kira could notice her words had a slight slur to them. How many drinks before this one did Sumeragi have? Now looking at her she didn't look that sober.

Gripping it tightly in her hand Kira only had one thing to say, "Thank you." Maybe it was better if she pretended not to notice.

"It was no trouble. You should take this time for yourself."

"I will." Crossing over to the bed, she sat down staring at the seemingly innocent flash drive. How could Celestial Being have information on her?

_"It seems all I do lately is asking questions. But when will they be answered?"_

**Billy's POV.**

Finding the silence awkward Billy took to staring out the window. Too bad the view wasn't pleasing. It was late at night so nothing was visible to focus on. The Professor pushed back their meeting for unknown reasons. Sadly leaving the Union technical chief alone with the strangely quiet Flag Captain for quite awhile now, it would help if there was some talk to fill the silence.

_"Graham..."_ His friend's behavior only changed slightly from before. He was talking more when spoken to, but he didn't start any conversations. Billy has yet to find the reason for the startling change. Normally he would be persistent on finding the source.

But something was different about this one. Nothing usually upsets or better yet affects him in such a way. Graham usually focused on the mission and nothing more.

_"I may be his friend but I know nothing about his personal life. Could something there be what's bothering him?"_ Before he could voice these thoughts, the man they were both waiting for finally stepped through the door.

"I'm sorry for keeping you. But there's something important I must tell you." Though Billy couldn't help but notice his words seemed to be directed more towards Graham then himself.

"What is it?"

Billy gapped at Graham, though immediately tried to smooth out his expression hoping the rooms other occupants remained unaware of the expression._ "Did he just speak?!"_ Billy expected Graham to remain quiet and quietly accept whatever the Professor had to say. And only respond until the end of his announcement.

"I'm afraid to tell you this Graham but you'll have to stay on standby for a short time." That unfortunately snapped Graham out of his mood.

"What are you talking about?!" The tension practically rolled in waves from his body. _"I wanted to fight the Gundams! I haven't had a chance in ages!"_

Acting as if he didn't notice anything the older man continued, "I'm sorry but this is necessary." Seeing as how he said what he wanted to say he took his leave. He needed to give Graham time to digest this.

_"But if you're truly what I think you are. We'll need you in the near future."_

**End Billy's POV.**

_To: Kira Yamato_

_From: Kinue Crossroad_

_Subject: Please read immediately_

_Kira, something urgent has happened! Right here in the city was a terrorist attack! Both Saji and Louise were there at the time. Thankfully both are alright. Just a bit shaken up from the incident, but who wouldn't be? I really wish I could thank the person who helped them. Can you believe it? A complete stranger helped them from having any injuries. I only wish I could thank him personally, but as soon as he made sure they were okay he left. _

_"He's a brunette man in his late twenties." Quite a lot of people fit that description, huh? But this is something that Saji remembered more than anything else. "It looked like he held the weight of the world on his shoulders..."_

_Interesting way to describe someone so young. Don't you agree? But I would have to see the man beforehand to believe it. Though I'll take Saji's word on it. I hope you can come back to work soon. You know if you did this when you really had a job, all your sick days will be used up? Well, I hope you get better soon. You must have come down with something bad for you to be gone for so long._

_I hope you get this message soon and don't worry. Take your time until you feel better. And come in when you feel up to it. _

End chapter 13

* * *

Finally got out this chapter. Sorry it took awhile, but got somewhat stuck on this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and will continue reading. I'm sorry for the lack of KiraxMeister interaction. It will be in the next chapter I promise.

**This has nothing to do with the story!**

This the omake I promised for AllelujahxKira in the last chapter. If you don't want to read it skip ahead since it'll have no impact on the story. Hope you enjoy this one and it's like the last one, someone is sick with a fever and the other person is taking care of them.

* * *

"Kira why don't you just relax." But it was a losing battle. Who knew Kira could be so stubborn? She didn't want to rest at all, she was literally to weak to stand. But apparently she had enough energy to argue.

"I told you I'm fine. I can go to my room." Throwing the covers aside she swung her legs across to get up. Sighing Allelujah went in front of her, hoping that she would stop right there. "Allelujah I need to go back to my room."

She really didn't want to intrude, because she collasped right outside his room Allelujah insisted she stay with him. But she didn't see the harm in staying alone in her room. She could just sleep it off and she would be fine later. But Allelujah didn't seem to agree. Going as far to hold her in place to prevent her from moving.

Pouting Kira felt like she was being treated like a child. She was old enough to take care of herself. But Allelujah didn't believe she could. Almost everyone was gone to the surface, leaving Kira and Allelujah relatively alone. It wasn't right for her to take care of herself when she was sick.

**"Why don't you just force her?"** Grimacing Allelujah tried to ignore that voice. He didn't want to know what Hallelujah had in mind. And it would lead to something bad... Eyes widening his vision seemed to pull back, Hallelujah wouldn't dare! _"Hallelujah!"_

**"Well you wanted her to stay didn't you? And I'm going to make her." **

Looking slightly alarmed Kira backed slowly on the bed to distance herself from him. She had a bad feeling about Allelujah he looked different. Kira felt even more alarmed when he turned his gaze over her. She didn't like the look in his eyes.

"Allelujah are you okay?" Not getting a normal answer Kira was pushed backward until her back hit the mattress.

"I'm sorry but I'm not Allelujah." Gasping Kira looked up to a lone gold eye. Shivering she tried to break free but his grip was too strong. "Why don't you stay awhile?

Ignoring him, she tried to break free again. With no success, it was going to take awhile. Until the door opened, but that person wasn't going to be much help.

"Allelujah I wanted to ask you-" Freezing the person took a step back. Wondering wildly if she was seeing things right. "I'm sorry!"

"Wait!" Too bad that person was long gone before she could call out for some help. Not losing his place, Hallelujah turned his attention back on the smaller girl he currently had alone once again.

Smirking he had a strange glint in his eye, "Now then, where were we?"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed reading that. I was laughing while typing that all out. Once again thank you for reading my story and hope you continue reading. Like before anyone can suggest an idea for one. I'm sorry for the long wait and it won't happen next time!

Remember to review!


	14. Indiscriminate Retaliation

Is this where I belong?

Chapter 14

So now here's chapter 14....yeah, I know it's been forever. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes. Thank you to my Beta Reader for helping me with this chapter.

Disclaimer- I do not own Gundam 00 or Gundam Seed and never will. They belong to Sunrise.

Italics- thoughts, dream sequences, flashbacks, emphasis, and yelling.

* * *

Hard violet eyes gazed darkly at the words that formed a horrible picture in Kira's mind. She read the two e-mails earlier today but she felt the need to look over it again and her reaction was no better than before. Biting her lip, her fingers tapped irritably against the keys. Kira honestly didn't know how to respond to Kinue's e-mail without feeling guilty about any lies that would be written out from her own hands. A lie was still a lie even if she wasn't face to face with the person. If she was allowed to take a more active role maybe things like this wouldn't have to happen.

"_Though I can't do the impossible. Even being the so-called "Ultimate Coordinator," I'm human like everyone else no matter what people believe, aren't I?"_ she thought remembering sadly how Le Creuset told her everything at the Mendel Colony. Even if she was anything like he described her to be, she couldn't help everyone like she wanted to.

Though her surroundings were serene and beautiful, it didn't appease her mood. Anyone looking at the brunette would probably instantly see the dark look she was currently wearing. Unconsciously, she decided to stay a bit away from everybody else who was discussing the situation they were in. Setsuna and Ian were the only ones not taking an active role in the discussion besides Kira herself.

Normally Kira would join in, but she wanted to think about everything that was happening around her. The fact that unknown terrorists were bombing cities around the world was too unsettling for her. Innocent people were being targeted because of Celestial Being's actions, and it didn't look like it would stop unless someone intervened.

But that also brought something else to her mind. Who exactly was the man Kinue mentioned? Following up the e-mail from before was a better description that Kinue carefully asked her brother after he had enough time to calm down from any emotional shock. But Kinue was family and Kira was practically a stranger. It didn't feel right to ask questions with someone who went through that ordeal. It wouldn't be her place to ask anything, though that fact didn't stop her from being curious on this person's identity.

A regular person couldn't have reacted so quickly and efficiently to avert any injuries to Saji and Louise. Kira only saw such reflexes in a fellow Coordinator or one of those pilots that fought her on nearly equal level near the end of the war. However, she was in a different world and it appeared as though there were no Coordinators here beside herself.

_"Is it possible I know him?"_ The only person that came to mind fit the brunette description but slightly older than the given age was Andrew Waltfeld, but wouldn't Saji mention he had only one eye and an arm? Or possibly notice a slight limp in the man's walk? Those traits would have been an instant given in a physical description and weren't hard to miss at all. So it couldn't have been him. Maybe it was someone else entirely.

So could this person also come from Kira's home and, just like she was now, was stranded in another world unfamiliar to them? It would probably be a long shot in finding this person but she could at least try. Maybe she could dig up the list on people at the scene documented and work her way from there. Police and emergency teams must've checked everyone in the area for signs of suspicious appearances or injuries. Even if Saji said he disappeared soon after, he wouldn't run away from a scene. That would arouse more suspicion on him being a possible suspect.

"_Though if I didn't want to be found or traced, I guess leaving as soon as possible could be the better alternative..."_ Frowning, she found herself drumming her fingers on the keys slightly, though, it was almost unnoticeable. That was one of the signs Kira noticed lately on how tense she was. Inspecting her outfit reminded her of another thing that was annoying her before. It was simply pushed to the back of her mind to make room for the more pressing matters at hand that demanded to be focused on.

She was trying and failing at forgetting the memory of Chris' prodding of appropriate swim wear, the older girl was still pouting about Kira's refusal to wear the chosen outfit. Though she seemed to perk up a bit, Kira came to the conclusion that Chris was acting that way to simply wait for the perfect opportunity. Who knows? She could have stashed the outfit somewhere just to force Kira into it as soon as she let her guard down, but if she tried anything Kira wasn't going to let it happen without a fight.

"_Like I would EVER wear anything like that."_ She shuddered as she remembered the ensemble Chris recommended for her to wear at first. It was a low cut two-piece that was dark red and an almost (almost meaning it was not even long enough to be considered a shirt, that fact alone could have been enough for Kira to instantly reject it) that was made to cover if barely on slightly cool days. It was revealing and Kira would rather walk around in her normal clothes. Even if the clothes she was wearing were black and were attracting the sun rays just like Chris advised against, Kira wouldn't easily give in preferring to place the blame on something else to save face.

_"Maybe if I cut the hair I won't be so hot..."_ Grabbing a thick lock of hair and eying it critically, she rubbed the strands between her index finger and thumb. How she ever let it grow this long surprised her. Normally she would never let it get to this length, considering hair this long required a lot of care and attention. But with what has been happening the past several months on the Archangel, fighting and protecting it and her friends, it just wasn't convenient and made sense for her to stroll in a hairdresser to get the job done. So unfortunately its length would have to remain long for now.

If she mentioned this in passing around Chris, the girl would most likely drag her somewhere to get the job done at a salon while bringing Feldt along for good measure. Not that Kira automatically thought Chris would do this but in the moments she had been around her made her wary of what Chris would do in the name of fashion and style. There was just things Kira were comfortable in doing and there were the other things she just wasn't too fond of doing.

That's why she refused several times. Especially when she heard that mostly everyone else would be there meeting on Wang Lui Mei's private yacht too. Kira didn't like wearing stuff like that. The one and only reason Kira wouldn't bother elaborating was simple: she didn't like girly clothes and anything revealing.

Sighing as she turned her terminal off, Kira caught a flash of green in her peripheral vision. She let Torii fly a bit here. Kira couldn't keep the robotic bird off forever and stashed in the Freedom's cockpit. And it already seemed to take a liking to Lockon's Haro if Haro was bouncing after the smaller robot in what looked like a small game of tag around the deck was an indication of getting along. And it was further proven on how the robot bird seemed to "tease" the orange Haro by settling on a perch and taking flight once more whenever Haro got close. It reminded her of the times Torii played with Lacus' Haro.

Looking up at the lovely azure sky with a few clouds here or there, she wished that someone from back home was with her. Remembering anything of Cosmic Era gave her a painful feeling of homesickness. Turning back to the two robots allowed a slight smile to grace Kira's features. Reminding herself of the two decisions she came to earlier...

Even if Kira let Torii move around she didn't want to lose it anywhere. Besides the Freedom, the green robotic bird was the only thing she had from home. Or better yet one of four personal artifacts of the fact her home was real and she didn't want to lose either; they were her only connections to everyone else. Athrun made Torii for her as a symbol of their friendship that managed to survive everything that the war threw at them to tear them apart. And the Freedom was entrusted to her by Lacus at the risk of her own life to continue fighting. The ring Lacus had given her as a symbol of their friendship and the promise to come back alive was the third gift.

And she would show how grateful she was by keeping them close and safe. The only thing she had of Cagalli's was a quick picture, several of which they took before the final battle. It was an idea Kira forgot who suggested keeping for the future and remembering all the good times they had. That was tucked securely in Kira's bag. That was the only thing she had of her newfound sister.

"_I don't even know how everyone is. Did everyone make it out alive? Are they recovering well?"_ Kira really wanted to know how everyone was faring. It didn't seem fair that she was safe and sound and in the dark on her loved ones' conditions. She still felt like she had to hide her past from Celestial Being. The only one that she assumed to know everything about her was Sumeragi and she briefly explained she was a Coordinator to Allelujah, however vague it was.

But that was it. How would everyone react if she told them the full truth? Sumeragi-san told her their identities could remain secret and Kira had no obligation to give it away. She wouldn't be surprised if someone would be suspicious eventually. She did literally come out of nowhere. It would be difficult to answer any questions on their minds (excluding Sumeragi-san since she knew almost everything) without them thinking she has some screws loose, even with the Freedom right in front of their eyes as evidence she wasn't making this up.

Kira could very well be considered an "alien" to this world. And wasn't Kira fitting the description of one? Not like the green little men she saw in some old movies that came from their spaceships to conquer a smaller primitive civilization, but an outsider like a baby bird that fell into the different world known as the ground now stuck there and somehow is expected to survive with no prior knowledge of this "different" world.

Frankly, it wouldn't faze her if this was all one big experiment orchestrated or perhaps an unexpected result by a group of people playing God. Wasn't her own biological father's work in the project that resulted in what she was now him playing God? If he didn't do this to her, what other child would've been the one to come in the world as a genetic anomaly for the sake of perfection? Not that Kira followed a religion; most of people didn't after the discovery of the "space whale," but it was nice to believe in a higher power that had the ability to change things. At times it didn't seem like one existed. Even if she argued, she was human. Weren't humans born in the womb like other mammals? Already that was something separating Kira from the average human. How far do you have to look inside oneself to figure out you were human? Was it not the emotions we feel that make us so or was it the "flaws" the scientists tried so hard to do away with when they created the first Coordinator and all in the guise of allowing humanity to reach the next evolutionary stage?

That was just it. Kira didn't know anymore. Rau pulled the world she knew out from under her when he told her the truth. No one was around that could answer these questions because she didn't have the answers herself. And she didn't think anyone truly knew the answer. It wasn't like she could walk up to anyone here and ask them, "What makes someone human?" There was no general answer to that, was there? That would only serve to make Kira more confused with all the answers. But was this all of what was bothering her? Was the other reason she couldn't ask was because she couldn't place enough trust in another for an answer?

At this point in time trust was an obstacle that was preventing Kira from really opening up to the others. Perhaps she was just using the excuse of "pasts being top secret in Celestial Being" to protect herself from the hurt of rejection. But didn't she already break that when she told Allelujah? She was glad, though. If she could place the most trust in someone, it had to be him. He didn't treat her any differently than before she gave that small tidbit of her past away. In the future she may trust him enough to say more but for now she was happy with the way things were and being able to have the protection of not having to say it all.

Though when she thought about it, it was almost simple to tell Allelujah. But what about the others that has done nothing but try to be friendly and hospitable to her? That was another story. The next person that people would think she would have said anything to was Setsuna but in reality did she have the right to dump all this on him? Everyone here had their own problems so why would they need someone else's? Even if Kira was Setsuna's roommate, he still puzzled her at times. Sometimes it seemed like Setsuna only cared about his Gundam. Though the time she fell asleep in the living room and somehow found her way into her bedroom from earlier didn't support that. That and that one time...

....He confused her and that was the only thing she knew for sure. Though Kira knew it wasn't anything like the closeness between her and Athrun. He wouldn't question if she started crying on his shoulder looking for comfort. Kira knew all too well how many times she'd done that in their younger days. He would just wait quietly until she could string the words together. Lacus did the same thing just after she found out the truth. But now when she really needed someone to cry on she didn't know if it would be allowed. Kira would admit growing up with a guy as your best friend may have affected her view on the opposite gender. There were only a few times she noticed it, like when they saw each other again in so long. He was still Athrun, her best friend, maybe that made her bypass those things and just see him in a neutral way. Though she guessed it didn't apply to every other male and that was the issue.

_"No. I need to stop thinking thoughts like this. I promised myself I wouldn't think of this. It's not helping. I can handle this myself, can't I?"_ Feeling a prickling behind her eyes Kira knew that was one of the signs she was going to start crying. Quickly swiping the back of her sleeve against her eyes she made it seem she was rubbing some non-existent dust out of her eyes. Who needed to know their female meister was about to cry for seemingly no apparent reason?

Scanning the deck Kira located where everyone else was talking about what they could do on the situation at hand. Earlier Kira was briefed on what her part was. She would return to Tokyo and gather information on who was the cause of the terrorist bombing over there. Kinue's e-mail gave her a project to do in finding that man that helped Saji and Louise. He seemed to be very elusive and maybe it was time to use the investigative reporting skills Kinue prepped her on if she was serious about becoming a reporter.

One corner of Kira's mouth lifted when she thought of the absurdity of it. No one back home would have guessed the Kira Yamato they knew was going to be "reporter extraordinaire" for the day.

--

Exiting the apartment, Kira locked the door with a loud clicking sound. She needed to put some stuff away she packed and change from the trip back. She also needed to reverse the process come time when she had to leave again for the Ptolemaios. For now Kira was done, and she could go investigate any leads on the terrorist bombing. Hearing the light sounds of footsteps on the carpeted hallway, Kira thought nothing of it until she heard her name.

"Yamato-san, I thought you were still sick?" It was a male voice. "I guess you're feeling better now." Seeing how it was her neighbor, Saji Crossroad, Kira relaxed. It looked like he was just coming back, but shouldn't his school still be in session?

Asking him this, he explained, "Today was a half day. I had lunch a while ago with Louise and I decided to go straight home."

Nodding Kira remembered what she planned on asking Saji before. Deciding to take the tentative approach, she spoke, "I heard about what happened and I'm a bit curious. If you don't mind me asking... how are you doing after what happened?"

Appearing surprised he quickly recovered, though his expression wasn't as bright. Perhaps he was still shaken up? It would be hard to hide how scared or even shocked you are with just a smile. Kira knew for herself since she was doing that a lot lately.

"I'm doing better than before. Though it's scary to believe something like that could happen at any time," he said. "I guess I sound like a wimp for mentioning it." Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, he looked apologetic for appearing weak.

Shaking her head Kira said, "No, you don't sound weak for saying that. It's something that anyone can be afraid of. I know I would."

"It's nice to hear that you feel the same. Louise already seemed to have gotten over it entirely. She went right back to her usual self."

"People are different from others. Maybe she's just taking it in a different way." Realizing the conversation was going on longer then expected, Kira decided to use some acting to more kindly "ditch" Saji, making her eyes widen as she frantically pulled back her sleeve to look at the time, indicating she had somewhere to go. "I'm sorry for being in a rush but I have to go. I have something important to do."

After some quick goodbyes Kira walked out of the apartment complex. She read the information she was able to gather from the official documentation of civilians, mostly those who were in the area of the terrorist bombing. She was carefully looking at the list as she walked appearing perfectly innocent as if she was consulting her terminal for directions.

So far it was easy to conclude that Kinue already gathered some "official statements" from eyewitnesses and leads the authorities came upon. Since she had access to the information she could pass it along to Celestial Being without a problem. That also reminded her of the other assignment she was expected to do as of now. Sumeragi-san asked her to monitor any information that came in to JNN news regarding Celestial Being. Kira knew it would probably come to a point where she would most likely need to hack into Kinue's computer to find any leads she may have in progress. Hopefully she would have time later to start but as she read off the names she noticed one that was left accounted for in the data.

_"Ray Mass? That's a strange name."_ Clicking on his profile it pulled up his general information from age, work address, to the place of his residence. It quickly dawned on her that this could be the person who Saji described to his sister, and it could also link her closer to Cosmic Era. Kira beforehand checked almost everyone else before she got to his name to the description given and he seemed like the right guy. He looked normal enough as civilians went but the illusion faded when the image was inspected more.

Just something about his picture seemed off... It was if his eyes saw more than anyone else, darkening them. Eyes that had lost a once bright light leaving a small spark, but there was still some life in those eyes. His shoulders appeared weighed down from an invisible force, as if he carried the world alone. A normal civilian wouldn't portray that in their expression and body language unless they experienced it firsthand. "If this data is correct he works nearby and the place should be open today... maybe I can pay a visit and get some answers."

But as Kira made her way to her destination she had a... odd feeling.

Feeling her brow furrow, Kira winced. Where did this pressure come from? The closer she got the stronger it became. She felt fine earlier so what could have happened? It didn't hurt but made her feel uncomfortable.

Stopping to look around the street for the place her eyes quickly landed on a simple garage. It was the only one on the crowded street so it must be the place. Taking a peek in the window she just saw a small reception area, but no one at the desk. It looked like the workers were gone for a lunch break.

"_Great...I guess I have to wait until someone comes back..."_ Rubbing her temples irritably she tried to concentrate. But that irritating pressure didn't extinguish the feeling in the slightest bit. There was no point in just standing here waiting, she would come back later. Besides, she had this headache to worry about. She was sure she felt a similar one like this before back when she was fighting Rau but the pressure in her mind wasn't as strong as she was feeling right now.

_"I guess I better leave now."_

--

What Kira didn't know was one person didn't leave on his lunch break but rather stayed behind to work on something important. That's when he felt the familiar feeling of a strange pressure coming on...

_"I haven't felt that since a year ago... Could there another one here?"_ Setting his work down, he felt his brows furrow. It didn't feel exactly the same but... maybe weaker? Has the person just awakened or was it something else entirely? Even as he thought this, the feeling in his head slowly ebbed away. _"Maybe the person is leaving. I should have checked who it was,"_ he thought, wiping sweat from his forehead with the sleeves of his uniform.

He sighed and pick his work up from where he left off. Call it a habit, but he much preferred working with his hands which was all he was able to do without supposedly drawing unwanted attention. But this particular project may raise questions if anyone were to see it. Thankfully he received permission to do this from special employers so that wasn't his concern. For now, he would have to make do with what he had. It was a relief having these times alone. It's only now when he was left alone he could breathe easily and work on his project without eyes all over him. Those people watched him like hawks and just recently allowed him to get a job of his own.

Though he did notice they sounded reluctant and almost apprehensive when he gave them the information of his current workplace when they requested the location. They made other suggestions in other cities that he could apply for a job but he declined. Even if it sounded childish it made him want to work here even more if they didn't want him to. Besides this garage was a good work environment. It was out of the way and it didn't get much business but enough to get by from the loyal customers that did come.

He thought he had enough time to adjust. Staying cooped up there made him irritable. What was the point of teaching him all those things if they weren't going to let him out? Though if he did stay with them he wouldn't have to go out of his way to avoid that reporter who dropped by asking for a comment. She was a persistent one, though why he would think otherwise was quite idiotic. It was her job to be that way.

But all he could do is be the audience to the events that happened recently. Playing the "hero" would probably just get him in trouble again. He admitted he did throw a wrench in the "Don't draw attention to yourself plan" when he saved those two kids but he couldn't just let them get hurt. It wouldn't have been right if he just turned a blind eye.

Though he was prepared for a harsh punishment when his colleagues found out, he was already used to it considering his occupation before his current situation. Knowing someone like his old... friend, he was accustomed to it. It did get his act together even if it seemed harsh... and painful at the time. His friend (he would probably never get used to how strange it was to only refer to people he knew that way, just 'friends' and never their names they said) did what was needed to be done.

All he had to do for now was do his job and watch his surroundings until he got the word for him to move out, knowing that's all he could do at the moment. Observation was important to figure things out.

Hopefully, the person that left knew the same as well. One person can make a difference, and if he was correct, **they** would be a part of it.

--

Sighing Kira rubbed her forehead. The strange pressure went away awhile ago but it still puzzled her on what brought it on. Though now that she thought about it... didn't she feel something like that around that man.... Graham, was it? It was pretty faint and she thought it was just stress.

Not paying attention to where she was going Kira felt a small body run into her. Caught slightly off balance Kira managed to stay on her feet. The blur that ran into her wasn't so lucky and fell backwards. Looking down and almost Kira gasped. It couldn't be...

"Elle, I've told you to be careful and to not run in the hallways," a voice in the direction the little girl came from scolded. Finally catching up to her daughter, a nice looking women looked down disapproving as her daughter scrambled to her feet. Kira blushed when she realized she should have helped the little girl up. Just because she reminded her of another little girl she met, Kira froze. In a fiery inferno Kira failed. The little girl she was unable to save with so many others...

"I'm sorry for my daughter," the women said apologetically but then seeming curious she looked carefully at Kira's face. "Have you just moved in? I believe I've been acquainted with everyone on this floor."

To make up for her unexplainable reaction to the women's daughter Kira smiled slightly, "I've just moved here with a friend."

"Ah, I see. You must have moved into the apartment next to the Crossroads," smiling brightly the women continued, "If that's the case if you need anything just ask."

Surprised Kira nodded, "Oh, thank you."

"It was a pleasure to meet you. Please, feel free to come ask if you need anything." Long after the two were gone Kira stayed staring in the direction they went. She couldn't believe it. Was fate laughing at her by having a girl with the exact same face that thanked her with the origami flower have a look-alike? In almost a dream-like state Kira reached for the key to the apartment, automatically inserting the key and unlocking the door. Once inside she closed the door quietly behind her. She decided it was nothing more than a coincidence. It wasn't her, it just couldn't be. Shaking those thoughts from her head she scanned the room almost expecting something. Kira mentally scolding herself for expecting it when she knew no one was there.

Even though the apartment was small it felt empty without Setsuna. She expected him to be there too. Kira certainly felt strange to be there by herself even if Torii made the trip with her but the robot bird didn't count as another person. At least the apartment looked more lived in now. When she first came here there were only a few newspapers and a cot. The refrigerator was also quiet bare. She later noticed Setsuna seemed to eat out a lot. Over the course of time they stayed together Kira tried to at least make something for him. Even though that wasn't her forte, she barely knew how to cook since she preferred playing with Athrun and working on her computer. She only knew enough to get by when her mother insisted on teaching her.

But she was afraid she was catching his habit of eating out. There were other alternatives, but it was simply inconvenient to make three meals everyday especially if you didn't know what you were doing.

"_I better get ready. I found everything I needed, though not that one thing. Veda can probably find this information on its own. So why ask for me to do it?"_

Since she was staying here until her scheduled trip back to the orbital elevator tomorrow she had some time to kill. Maybe it was time she actually got some shut eye. The lack of decent sleep was really beginning to affect her.

--

"_...Is that crying?" Turning her head in the direction the noise was coming from it was clearer but seemed far away. Walking slowly Kira focused on it, that voice sounded familiar. The sobs sounded lost and heartbreaking and it hurt to hear. But something was strange about all this._

_Kira realized as she got closer that a figure was forming. And was that... Blond hair? It practically glowed as the girl's back heaved from her sobs. Her hair looked like a beacon in the surrounding darkness._

"_It couldn't be..." Finding herself needing to know for sure Kira opened her mouth and said softly, "Cagalli, is that you?"_

"_Who's there, what do you want?!" Moving back the girl (Kira now confirmed as Cagalli) demanded. But as soon as she saw Kira's face the hostile expression changed into one of pure shock. It looked she was trying to say something but couldn't find the right words. Catching the brunette off guard the blonde dashed forward, closing the distance between them, raising a hand swiftly to lash out. Before she could stop her Cagalli gave a painful slap. Making Kira's head jerk to the left as the sting in her cheek made her eyes shut tight, wincing Kira thought that blow could rival a trained boxer's direct hit to the face. Placing a hand on her stinging cheek Kira didn't expect Cagalli to yell out, "How could you?!!"_

_"Cagalli..." Was this a dream? Was this some kind of twisted nightmare? But how did Cagalli's actions fit her completely, everything that came out of her mouth sounded like something she would say in real life? And wasn't it said that you can't feel anything in dreams? Kira definitely felt Cagalli hit her. Her cheek still stung from that slap. Cagalli hits hard._

_Slowly moving her hands away Cagalli's tears were back. She didn't look at all like herself; her face was twisted with sadness, "I looked for you and you weren't there. You said you wouldn't die!"_

_Shaking her head Kira wondered what she could say to make this better. Would she wait it out and let the dream take its course or take control of it and do something? But how could she pick one when she didn't know what to do? Kira was used to being the one that needed to be comforted. Not the other way around. Though Kira was confused she would try something. So what if it was a dream? Kira couldn't let Cagalli be in pain, especially if she was the cause._

_Though it made Kira happy in a long while to see Cagalli she couldn't accept happiness taken from a broken Cagalli. But then why would her mind have a conjured up a projection of Cagalli at her worst? If her consciousness made this happen, by bringing out one of the people Kira was so desperate to see then why in this way? Wouldn't she have wanted a happier time?_

_"Because you don't want a 'dream' but 'reality' and here it stands before you."_

_Eyes widening Kira gasped, "Who?"_

_"I am a friend and I'm here to help." A short pause allowed Kira to digest the voice. She was hearing a voice in her head. "If it's possible to come from one dimension to the next... Then isn't the possibility of reaching your mind back to a close individual from which you belong? Your mind and heart finally acted upon your wish to see her."_

_"But how-"_

_If Kira didn't know any better she heard an almost disapproving sound from the voice in her head. "I realized you wouldn't come to the realization sooner so I decided to intervene. As we speak I'm giving the exact words to Cagalli."_

_Looking to see if it was true Kira saw Cagalli had stopped crying, but a few sniffles could be heard from trying to even out her breathing. It looked like she was listening to something. Cagalli's expression could only be described as if she reverted back a little girl in the presence of an adult giving much needed comfort. The words were coming as a relief but more was needed than the small comfort the words provided. Seeming almost desperate Cagalli looked like she was pleading with whatever the voice was saying._

_Before Kira could ask the voice answered, "I am convincing Cagalli her sister is alive and with her now in mind. I'll continue when she's done asking her questions and when she gets the answers."_

_Stunned into silence Kira was startled by the amount of warmth and of the patience in the voice's tone. She could almost imagine whoever the voice belonging to a parent encouraging Cagalli's questions and answering._

_It felt strange to Kira she wasn't hearing the same things. But as long as this voice was helping it was okay. Kira didn't detect any wrong in it, so far it sounded completely sincere and understanding._

"_I think now she is satisfied but time waits for no one. Your time together will come to a close. Neither of you can hold onto one another for too long. It's only because of the bond you share it lasted this long."_

"_Then what should I do?"_

_Encouraging her to speak it said, "Talk to her. Tell her all the things you wanted to. Allow yourself to admit this is real. You know what she needs."_

_Stopping Kira started to think, the voice left her to her thoughts. What was causing Cagalli's pain? Was it because she thought Kira was dead?_

"_...I have to tell her I am not dead?" Silence was all Kira heard. Did the voice leave just when it imparted this information to leave the two amongst themselves?_

"_No, I did not leave you but I thought it was wise to leave you be here. I helped get you both on the right path."_

_Feeling confused Kira wondered if this was really the end. The voice helped both of them this far and now it was leaving them? "But what if we stray away from the path?"_

_With a brief pause the voice said strongly, "Then I'll promise to bring you back." Smiling Kira felt relieved and elated. Though she was putting her hopes on a voice in her head and though it sounded insane. It felt right. She felt it would fulfill its promise. Now it was time to talk to Cagalli._

"_Cagalli...?"_

_Just to break her own heart at the heartbreaking picture of what stood before her. The once fiery blonde looked like a shadow of her former self Kira thought sadly. Hair messy and disheveled, eyes lifeless and red from crying and her head down Cagalli looked nothing like herself, only a small fraction of the sadness she noticed before didn't prepare her for this. Why didn't Kira notice this before? Was she in so much denial of seeing Cagalli she subconsciously ignored the signs of emotional loss and pain? With the loss of the voice Cagalli looked lost and bewildered. If Kira was right she needed more than words but words were all she could reassure her with._

_Cagalli wanted action._

_But maybe she could accept anything that Kira could give, "I'm not dead. I'm alive I swear." That was really the truth. Reaching out she hugged Cagalli and rubbing her back to comfort her. Seeing as how she wasn't pulling away, Kira repeated her words saying, "I'm alive, I'm here with you right now." Breaking down Cagalli was full out sobbing again, but this time it was different. Kira could feel her arms come around her too and hold on tightly. Burying her face in Kira's chest Cagalli allowed herself to lean on Kira, muffling her sobs in the other girl's chest. Making soothing sounds like how she remembered her mother comforted her Kira stroked Cagalli's hair with her hand._

_"Cagalli...listen....I'm okay. I'm not dead. At least I don't think I am."_

_That did it something seemed to snap, "How the hell can you THINK you're not dead?!" That was Cagalli alright. Wrenching out of the embrace Cagalli's temper was showing even through her tears._

_Looking unsure Kira said, "I'm not entirely sure, but I know I'm not anywhere near you guys. It feels like I'm in an entirely different dimension, like the voice said." Not bothering to disguise the uncertainty in her voice when she mentioned the being both of them heard. It didn't sound so convincing Kira was going by a voice she heard in her head, even if Cagalli heard it too._

"_That doesn't make sense at all even with whoever it was saying that. How can we believe something like that?"_

_With her expression becoming more serious Kira said, "Because I'm sure. Since the time I disappeared I know I'm in a different dimension than ours. And didn't you believe it when the voice was telling you?"_

"_I was listening because I couldn't just tune it out. And..." Looking down her bangs covered her eyes._

"_...And?" Gently urging Cagalli to continue with what she was trying to say._

"_It made me have hope," she said quietly._

"_What?_

_Continuing Cagalli talked in the same quiet voice not like her, "For once in so long someone was listening to what I had to say. In what seems like forever someone was saying you weren't dead. So many people are giving up on any hope you're alive. There was no sign of you anywhere. Mostly it's only Lacus and I still holding on the hopes you would turn up."_

_Kira had to know. "What about Athrun?" she asked tentatively._

_Looking hesitant Cagalli nevertheless answered Kira's question, "Athrun was a mess after the battle. He looked for hours for any signs of you. I-I think he was hit the hardest out of everyone. He blamed himself for not being there while you needed him..."_

_Feeling a pang in her chest Kira felt her heart ache when she heard that and pieced the meaning of Cagalli's words. She caused so much pain for everyone by her disappearance._

_Realizing this was hurting Kira. Cagalli blurted out, "None of us need to be in pain anymore. If you tell me how to get to you we can bring you back and we can move on." Seeing a reaction she wasn't expecting Cagalli looked at her sister. Shouldn't Kira be joyful about coming home?_

"_Kira, why are you-?"_

_Finally coming up with an answer Kira didn't look at Cagalli, "I'm unsure but I think it had something to do with the "portal" I saw near where Genesis was fired." Kira said more to herself than Cagalli._

_Letting Cagalli absorb this she thought, Kira remained quiet as she watched Cagalli's face change in expressions. She swore Cagalli was going to lose a lot of hair if she kept up that habit of pulling on her hair when she was frustrated. Almost giggling Kira put a hand over her mouth but Cagalli didn't seem to take notice too caught up in her thoughts to notice. But the brunette knew Cagalli noticed her expression was hesitant. The thought of coming home made her feel like a part of her was finally coming back to her. Though what of everyone in Celestial Being and their ideals didn't she give her word?_

_She promised she would stay with them and help them. Could she just abandon them now? No one else knew of her and the Freedom besides them. She could leave and pretend she was never there. Would they fight to keep her there? Since she wasn't involved deeply in their plans would they allow her to somehow "resign?"_

_Was that right? To abandon another world that needed aid, for the one that was her home. Didn't she belong there? Did Celestial Being need her to stay? But these were thoughts for another time. Now that Cagalli seemed to come to a conclusion she needed to ask._

"_...A 'portal'? What did it look like?" Coming back to the topic at hand Kira tilted her head to the side. Why did Cagalli's voice sound farther away? Neither of them moved but it sounded like she was on another side of a big room._

_Thinking back Kira's memories were slightly vague. She did pass out afterward. "I remember seeing some strange images. I lost consciousness and woke up briefly in my Gundam. I passed out again as soon as I saw something."_

_Frowning, Cagalli needed more. She needed more information to get the entire picture. And it didn't help Kira was speaking so quietly. Why was she talking so softly anyway? "What did you see?"_

"_...I saw a Gundam."_

_Barely making out the words Cagalli finally registered what Kira said just to appear aghast, "A Gundam?! Did it attack you?!"_

"_No, just the opposite it didn't attack me. It helped me."_

"_Is the pilot who've you been staying with then?" Straining her ears to hear her words Kira nodded. It was true. She was staying with the pilot that saved her._

"_And a couple of more people," Kira corrected herself inwardly._

_Seemingly satisfied Cagalli seemed too declared, "Then it's simple really. If the pilot is a good guy then he won't object to helping you get back home right?"_

"_What?"_

_Increasing in volume Cagalli words eventually became louder though they still sounded softer than what the tone of her voice should be, "You know what I'm getting at. I'm going to come and get you! We'll come get you!"_

_Shaking her head Kira tried to make Cagalli see reason. How could everyone come through to where she was? Everyone in the Ptolemaios could think their being under attack. Could they all go away even for a short while and leave everyone unprotected for a rescue? Kira had something to hopefully diffuse a bad idea. Maybe it could work on the stubborn Cagalli._

_"What about ORB?"_

_Looking confused, Kira knew she threw Cagalli off, she obviously wasn't expecting that. "What do you mean?"_

_Eyes softening Kira repeated gently, "What about ORB? Without Uzumi-san, they're going to need a leader to lead them during this time, and wouldn't it be you? You can't just leave." Assuming she had the conversation in control Kira didn't expect Cagalli to fire back._

"_What do we have to lose? ORB needs you as just as it needs me! You don't belong wherever you are! You belong with everyone else!"_

_Smiling Kira was about to rebuttal when something seemed off...Cagalli's body seemed farther away...Raising a hand to rub her eyes Kira looked again just to get the same image. Cagalli seemed to be going farther and farther away! As soon as she came to this conclusion Cagalli seemed to realize the same thing._

"_Cagalli...!" Kira was sure she saw Cagalli's mouth move but nothing seemed to come out. It dawned on Kira what the voice warned her about. Their time together would be short. Why did she not remember that warning? Was their time finally up?_

_--_

With the dream still fresh in her mind. Kira retreated back into herself not caring if anyone saw Kira shed tears for the first time in her time in this other world. While far away another girl who shed far more tears in the time to make up for the both of them afforded more to fall.

--

As a man of early thirties was sleeping in his small bed, the covers thrown off his form as he tossed and turned, a loud sound proceeded to take him from his dreams to a dark reality. Automatically reaching for the nightstand, he groped the surface until his hand connected with his phone. Without getting up he opened one eye to see who was calling at this hour. There was only one possible place this call could be coming from. **They** themselves told him they would be getting in contact with him when he was needed. And when he answered the phone, his thoughts were confirmed.

Finally sitting up, albeit in a crumpled position, he was about to respond when the line cut off. As always those people were quick and to the point saying what they called to say. Setting the phone down wordlessly, he went around his small apartment to gather the things he needed in the dark. In his tired mind, he didn't think to turn on the lights. At least he wouldn't draw suspicions on why lights were on this apartment so late at night. Managing to locate the items he needed he started putting them away for easy travel. Putting on a button up shirt, he struggled with the buttons for a bit as his mind wandered, almost robotically he put on some jeans over his striped boxers as well as dark shoes. Remembering his jacket he retrieved it from the back of the desk chair.

As he prepared to leave, a smile found its way on his face. It seemed he was going to keep his promise after all.

* * *

Bored Freedom

With my status on standby, I only have my thoughts to amuse me...

Yeah, I'm that bored. Playing solitaire on my systems could only provide so much entertainment before it becomes monotonous. How I started thinking about humans was beyond me.

But I would see where these thoughts would take me. Obviously when I think of humans I think of my pilot first. The young girl with bright violet eyes that was forced to grow up so much during the war protecting her friends and then finding a much bigger cause to fight for. At first glance she didn't appear as a mobile suit pilot. But looks were all too deceiving.

The people who fought alongside her knew all to well; I am lucky to be one of those numbers. Fighting pains her so much. So why does she continue? It didn't make sense to put yourself through unnecessary pain. The thoughts humans had complicated things so much, conflicting their desires and morals with duty. Nothing you would see us machines doing. Once we have our commands we follow through, no questions asked. But without them I wouldn't be here. It's thanks to these humans we exist. And I would rather be under the hands of my pilot then anyone else.

I have no qualms against humans. But since my very existence in this world demands for me to be used in war, I would pick no one else. She uses me to my fullest potential without taking so many lives in exchange. But what's the difference now? What's stopping her from coming to the conclusion she is needed here? This world is filled with strife and conflict. Isn't wanting peace something she would fight for? Is it really just her orders holding her back or is she scared?

But it doesn't matter. Whatever she decides I will protect her. Just like she protects others I will do so until I'm unable. Shall someone give her a new protector in my place if that were to happen? It does not matter until then I will stand as a guardian.

But, it seems that time will have to wait. Sighing I didn't know when this time would come.

Though I can't help but think, "When is Kira going to start me again?"

* * *

Author's note: I'm sorry for the long wait... again. I didn't expect it would take so long to get this chapter out. Hopefully the twists and turns in this chapter will make up for it. And about Elle.... That's a subplot all in its own in Kira's civilian life away from Celestial Being. And that voice both of the twins was hearing in their heads? Like it said it was basically helping. It wanted to help the situation in it's own way. And it's difficult to have Kira and Cagalli come to the conclusion themselves that it wasn't a dream. So a third party was needed to act as mediator to help lead Kira to that conclusion and then Cagalli. And if any one of you is curious why the doubts Kira has been having throughout this chapter weren't really touched upon before it was almost an "out of sight out of mind" thing. To keep herself going Kira kept moving forward but these things eventually caught up to her. She needed or better yet still needs someone to cry on. At this time Kira doesn't have anyone to lean on in 00. Wonder if that will change soon? Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and until next time.

Remember to review!


	15. Complications Arise

Is this where I belong?

Chapter 15

I rewrote this chapter twice (literally tearing it apart and starting over so every situation has another possible thing happen instead) but I think the way I have it now will suffice. This chapter and the next one are before the HRL ambush part. Many thanks to my Beta Reader for correcting these two chapters I'm putting up.

Before we start I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and waited patiently.

Italics: thoughts, flashbacks, dreams, and emphasis.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED or Gundam 00 and never will. They belong to Sunrise.

* * *

_It's been several months since the first appearance of Celestial Being. Ultimately people, whether they are citizens, politicians, or military, have accepted this presence that emerged is serious in their goal. They were unaware of the agents living or working amongst them in their everyday lives gathering information and observing the events transpiring before them. Support for this organization is growing; who would turn down peace? This is the dawn of a new age._

_Though other forces will have their say soon..._

* * *

On the edge of an unmade bed sat a young brunette girl. Nothing about her really changed in the past few months. In fact she wore just about the same cloths. The only thing that stood out was a bright yellow paper crane she was toying with absentmindedly. Not really thinking the small bird fell from her hand unto her lap. Sighing to herself she returned it to its former stand where the switched off Torii rested. She was surprised with her fiddling with it every second since she woke up didn't damage it.

It took reminding herself to not crush it between her hands and throw it. And what about it warranted that type of carefulness? The fact it was given to her keep, a gift. And you couldn't throw those away easily.

Paying a glance at the paper bird she wondered if she was doing the right thing... better yet the smart thing. Maybe she should have kept her distance and it would prevent any harm to come to this innocent little girl. But what could she do? Suddenly avoid her and her mother like the plague? It was foolish but the need to remove herself from this child's life was what she thought was right. Though a voice in the back of her head argued they weren't the same people.

At least it acted as a reminder to herself this wasn't the same person, that made no guarantees to her fate whether or not Kira became involved.

It seemed that this particular little girl did more than just make flowers... Would it have been the same if her variant survived? Kira felt a gut wrenching sensation whenever she caught sight of the pigtailed girl. So innocent and oblivious of the fate her other self met because of her inability to prevent the tragedy. And in reality she was just one of many lives that were cut short.

If Elle had a double did that possibly mean others from back home have another self? The thought of seeing another Kira was unsettling... The odds of seeing that wouldn't be that high even if there was one out there so the young coordinator put it out of mind. As soon as she did that another issue crept forward before she could stop it.

Gazing around the room she felt an uneasiness form in her chest. Something just felt...off... She remembered feeling relief after her one time experience in connecting back home. But as the days dragged on she came to the assumption it only acted as a temporary solution. She had no idea in the first place how it happened and mystery voice (it didn't give her a name so she referred to it as that, plain and simple) never made any appearances in her dreams since then. She felt more irritated about her situation as time went by. Something inside her was growing stronger and she wasn't sure what to make of it.

Shaking her head she got to her feet. No use dwelling on it. Giving the clock a sideways glance Kira knew it wasn't too early... As she left the room she concluded she had enough things on her mind and it was time to do something about it.

* * *

_"I'm sorry, but you'll have to be patient awhile longer."_

_"If it's what you think is best Sumeragi-san I won't question it..."_

With their earlier conversation plaguing her mind even deep into later that mid afternoon and numerous meetings before with Tieria on Kira, Sumeragi made up her mind. However, it took some time for her mind to clear to properly manage it at the moment. But it did help she used her computer to type notes down. She was certainly grateful for automatic correction feature whenever her fingers didn't exactly do what she wanted. It was a thousand times better than having to decipher her own drunken hand writing any day.

And luckily she remembered to set an alarm for several hours later, an amount of time she needed to sleep off the incoming hangover that always came like clockwork.

Kira needed to brush up on her piloting skills and it would be proving at least her capabilities to the others in the process. Though no one was really vocal about any concerns they had about it besides Tieria. Kira was their reserve and would launch when needed. Yet the young man did have a point in testing her considering their hopes would fall on her if something was to happen.

The reason why she started this now was because she needed to go for the right time all meisters and their normal crew would be on the Ptolemy for the repairs so all would be able to witness the evaluation. And it just so happened she didn't even need to really pull some strings to get someone to transport a suitable mobile suit for Kira's use. The person that could make it possible was planned to come in helping with the repairs anyway. So it could be brought along with him.

Sumeragi had to regretfully brush off the notion of Kira using the Freedom since its existence could be prematurely discovered if it was taken out for anything lesser than true combat. The other four Gundams were out of the question too because their biometric scans would prevent Kira from accessing them since her retinal pattern would not match any of the others.

However, this generation's Gundams were not the only ones available. It was after she went over what was about to be carried out and made sure there were no oversights she called the Gundam meisters together for a meeting in the briefing room.

Even though it wasn't exactly what Kira wanted it was close enough.

* * *

Now that everyone was gathered together Sumeragi spoke. "I've called you all here to tell you what will be going on shortly. Arriving will be a container by one of our agents."

Speaking up the oldest meister found it time to ask. "If you don't mind me interrupting... What exactly are the contents of the container?"

"Within the container is the first generation Gundam created by Celestial Being."

Staying silent the purple haired meister's mind quickly grasped what Sumeragi was suggesting. A quirk on one side of his mouth, just for a moment, indicated his approval of it. And he showed it to whoever may have missed it by not raising any objections.

Turning a sweeping gaze around the room, one could not doubt the authority the women could wield when the situation called for it. "It is here for a measure of strength and a chance for Kira to prepare herself," Sumeragi said answering the silent question shared throughout the room save for one.

Watching the girl's expression change from the corner of her eye what she saw didn't surprise her. From their exchange before the girl wasn't expecting having her wishes come true at all at the time.

Nodding in her direction the older women cleared her throat. "It's been on my mind how Kira has not met proper combat at all to date. To rectify that will be a match between Kira and one of you engaging each other in a simple fight. Only beam sabers will be used. A limit on what is used is necessary to not damage any of your Gundams." There was a collective stirring in the room at that. Could Kira possibly be that skilled to cause damage that Sumeragi would rather avoid?

"Nothing better could prepare her but facing the most advanced in a suit that should be more or less on the same par as what is currently the norm for mobile suit warfare."

"So in other words this is merely a reenactment of the situation the rest of the world is facing? To challenge Kira as others are?" Tieria's questions sounded more like statement of fact. He guessed this was the tactical forecaster's supposed intention to be shown to the others. Tieria's gaze calculating with his arms crossed he stood in a rather good position directly opposite the tactical forecaster.

"Exactly. It will serve as a challenge and just what Kira is capable of at the present. I'm sure all of you are curious of each other's strengths. And it's not enough to see it but experiencing it could make you see your own flaws." After a few minutes to let this sink in Sumeragi put out to the room's occupants. "If any one knows now if you wish to partake in this unofficial match they may see me in my quarters later." Taking that as the time to excuse themselves one by one the meisters left the briefing room.

"Don't be nervous! I'm sure you'll do great!" Lockon said grinning widely, squeezing her shoulder encouragingly before he took his leave.

Setsuna giving the girl a fleeting look before he left not at all in a hurry.

Hanging back Kira gazed back at Sumeragi with a blank expression. Not sure whether to thank her or not for this.

But someone besides those two remained behind.

The Virtue's pilot stood to the side of the door. He pondered over their tactical forecaster's decision now that the meeting was over. It was finally the time she did what he advised using the opportunity for a much needed evaluation. He was not afraid to admit he wanted to see for himself Kira Yamato wouldn't be a hindrance to them.

She proved competent enough in the work already given to her. But that was worlds away from what was to be eventually expected of her. And considering how the other's at times were unruly and out of line they didn't need another one making messes. There were already a few times where the others were as graceful as an elephant in a china shop in their objectives that were very delicate in the way they needed to be approached.

And considering the fact Kira has been staying with one of the most troublesome meisters in his eyes for a good majority of her time he could only hope to Veda that none of those tendencies affected her own capabilities. Veda knew what was best so he couldn't doubt the fact she was now one of them.

But... If she stepped out of line he would be the one to judge her for only he had that right and it would be he that handed in the verdict.

* * *

Leaving the room Kira saw someone waiting for her. Allelujah was leaning on the wall opposite the door lingering behind. Looking concerned into dull violet eyes he asked. "You mind if I walk with you for a bit?"

"No... I don't mind," the girl said softly. Too quiet it caused him to have to lean in closer to hear her answer. Nodding he fell into stride with her. Watching her in his peripheral vision he took notice of her troubled expression. Maybe she was apprehensive of this test being bestowed upon her.

After awhile of walking in silence he spoke up.

"Kira?" he asked bringing a hand to rest on her shoulder. Stopping their march to nowhere in particular in its tracks considering it may have gone on for awhile if he didn't.

"...What is it?" the brunette asked, blinking. Glancing bemused at the hand still at her shoulder and back at its owner.

The contact was unlike before with Lockon since it didn't end as quickly. But it did what was probably intended from it, brought her back to reality. Then it dawned on her what could have brought this on. If it wasn't for that action she would've probably continued not paying him any attention. She felt a twinge a guilt course through her. He was probably expecting at least some conversation from her and she denied him that.

Too caught up in her thoughts to register his hand leaving her shoulder and Allelujah beginning to speak, "...anyways, so I was wondering if that would be okay with you?"

Violet eyes widened in embarrassment when she realized she wasn't listening to what he was saying. And she knew she didn't want to do that at all, especially after just finding what she did wrong before!

Noticing her flustered appearance Allelujah stopped and looked concerned. "Are you okay? If you're not feeling well maybe you should inform Sumeragi to postpone your evaluation."

"Oh, no! I'm fine!" Kira tried to will the blush she could feel coming on down.

"That's good... So you wouldn't mind if I decided to make things easier for you then?"

"...Easier?"

Nodding he looked down at the shorter girl. "Yeah, it came to mind something that could make things easier on you," pausing he gauged her reaction and pressed on, "so I was wondering if you had any objections to me be on the opposing side so to speak?"

Not knowing what to say Kira bit her lip. It was kind of the older meister to offer this.

"Hey, remember I'm the one who suggested it. You're free to say no if that's what you want."

"Yeah... it's fine. You don't need to trouble yourself for my benefit," she said smiling.

"Just because it's me doesn't mean you need to if that's why. But thank you for offering."

"Then I'll guess I'll be watching you then. Try to get some rest before 0 arrives, okay?" he said as he walked her to her room.

Thanking Allelujah again Kira let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as she entered her room. Flopping on the bed like she didn't have a bone in her body she reached a hand on top of her bedside where she kept the precious keepsake.

Holding it above her she looked at the individual faces one by one. A small smile crept on her face. Her eyes stayed on her sister's image the most for more than one reason. She was well aware of the first reason. But someone unexpected brought forward the second reason.

* * *

_In the mess hall all by herself was Kira sitting backwards away from the table she was at staring at the opposite wall in a daze. The Ptolemy was more quiet than usual because the already small crew was either using their break time to their advantage. And the four other meisters were away._

_Once again Kira couldn't join them and was still in a bit of a sour mood about it. She could be doing far more to make a difference. Though she had no ill will towards anyone over it because it was no one's fault._

_Her left hand rested on top of the photo she had obscuring most of the picture's occupants from view. Busy thinking she didn't notice the gunner of the Ptolemy come in. His course to the drinks was where Kira so happened to be sitting near._

_The brunette knew Lasse was one of older members of the crew. And it wasn't hard to notice him. He was quite tall and appeared more so since she was sitting down. Even from his height his eyes seemed to catch partial glimpses of the picture that was mostly hidden beneath her fingers._

_He remained silent and didn't ask anything about it. Calmly taking three drinks, one most likely for Lichty and another for either Feldt or Chris probably but instead of heading out of the room immediately he opened his bottle and took a sip. Eyes closed as he chugged down some of the cool liquid. Kira's eyes caught he set the other two down. One she noted was a flavor she particularly liked. She remembered getting some to try it and found she liked it before at a time where she first got acquainted with the dark haired man._

_After a few more minutes he left. He had to pass by her again to leave. Though it was only when she turned around she noticed the very same flavor drink she liked was sitting waiting on the table behind her. Smiling she fingered the top; she had to thank him the next time she saw him._

_But even though Kira missed him leaving it behind on purpose she didn't fail to notice how his eyes seemed to stay longer on her twin than anyone else that he could've seen in the photo._

_Even though Cagalli would probably hit her if she ever knew what was going through her mind Kira couldn't help but wonder if perhaps the older man had a thing for blondes._

* * *

Kira rather skipped over the last part of that particular memory. But in her defense it is quite difficult to stop a thought from forming if someone causes it. Needless to say she didn't mention that at all to him when she thanked him later.

Jerking her out of her thoughts was a loud voice coming from the doorway. "I guess I didn't lock my door..." she thought to herself as she put the picture away.

"Ah, Kira! We heard the news!"

More used to Chris's personality from after so much time around her allowed Kira to remain perfectly still and calm on the bed when she bounded into the room.

"Umm...who's we?"

"Everyone else silly! Sumeragi-san informed everyone else of what's going to happen with you facing someone in a mock fight."

"Yeah, I wasn't expecting it," she said thoughtfully. Scooting to the edge of the bed Kira watched Chris take the only chair in the room to drag closer.

"So how are you feeling about it? Excited? Nervous?" she asked eagerly.

"I am a bit nervous," Kira admitted.

Chris looked like she was about to say something but shook her head. Laughing slightly she looked away from the curious violet eyes. "You know, when I heard I was honestly surprised. I'm so used to you being just 'Kira' it's strange to associate you now with the title of 'Gundam meister'. It's just you seem not the type to be able to fight."

"I see..."

"Ah, no! I didn't mean it in a bad way," the older girl said worried her words were taken as an insult.

"Don't worry; it's hard to believe," she replied calmly, "I certainly don't look like a hardened soldier."

"Actually I don't think that's true... at least not fully." Seeing her confused expression Chris clarified. "It's just your...eyes..."

Chris went on to explain why she said that when she saw she puzzled Kira even more.

"Well, you know how people say a person's eyes are like windows to their souls?"

Nodding Kira wondered just what exactly Chris saw then if she was correct on where this was going.

"Sometimes when I look into people's eyes it tells me more about them. If they've known hurt you can just tell. If they've lost someone sometimes you can just tell they've been through the same. Take you for example..." she said gesturing.

"Just now when you said you weren't a "hardened soldier" your eyes seemed to contradict it."

Looking blankly at the older girl Kira remained silent after what she said. Even though she expected something like it and Chris put it so simply it still came as a surprise. All this time was Chris looking much deeper into things?

As if she read her mind Chris giggled. "Don't worry; I can't claim to be able to do this all the time. Though I'm glad I finally got to see your room," she said brightly.

Wondering what was so interesting about her room Kira looked around with her. The room was quite bare, the possessions she had tucked away. Though Chris still seemed fascinated by the idea of what was in her room.

After talking in a bit of a one sided conversation about some of the current fashion which Kira had no idea whatsoever about and Chris was all too happy to fill her in on it. Chris finally took her leave to give Kira some alone time. Saying something about the younger girl needing some time by herself to get some rest and prepare herself.

This at the time was exactly what she needed.

* * *

As Ian with some help got to work unloading _0 Gundam_ from the container Ian thought to engage in conversation with the younger man next to him. The Haros could make better conversation right now and that was just plain depressing. Hopefully, his buddy wasn't too annoyed with the earlier call.

"It's been awhile since I've seen you! And why have you neglected to bring that lovely lady of yours here?" Ian asked.

Grinning (a good sign!) the brunette replied, "Better be careful there. What would Linda say if she found out you were asking for someone else?"

"Nothing of course, she knows she's the most beautiful women for me. And besides, I'm curious on how your lady is doing. And I haven't heard a word from you two up until recently."

"Well, that's because you chose just recently to call me. Thanks for hanging up before I could say anything."

"Eh, so that's your excuse. I know you would be cranky from being disturbed at night so I..." trailing off when he noticed a white sheet in the back of the container. Ian noted before that the carrier his friend brought was far too large for one mobile suit. So did he bring another one with him? "Ray, might want to explain that?"

Looking to where Ian was indicating Ray figures the old man would notice eventually. And perhaps he could get some needed input from him while he was here once he gave him the details. "Ah that, my friend, is the project I've been working on."

"Oh? Had any plans telling me about it?" Ian said pretending to sound annoyed.

"Maybe, if you behave," chuckling at Ian's indignant expression Ray than assured him.

"Of course I would tell you. I still have some kinks to work out until it's ready. No one here would mind would they if I continued?"

"Did you ask Sumeragi then for the clearance to bring it?"

"I did. She showed no problems with me transferring my work here." Though what he neglected to tell Ian was that the tactical forecaster said if she was willing that this Kira person could be of great help. Even though he decided not to ask about it Ray was curious about this Kira. He felt once more a familiar feeling of the faint pressure when stepping foot on the _Ptolemaios_. Since he had yet to meet someone else that had this potential he figured this Kira and the person outside of the garage were one in the same.

From what Sumeragi and Ian were saying about her, she could be very helpful when it came time to write a new operating system. Ian was practically taken with her and was still trying to unravel the secrets of the newest addition, the _Freedom_. From what he gathered even if Kira never made an appearance to anyone besides the crew on the _Ptolemaios_ her identity was a well kept secret. It seemed Sumeragi was orchestrating the cover up. Though it seemed like overkill since Meister identities and the power sources of the Gundams were Level 7 secrets. By now the information on the two was safely tucked away there where few could access it.

Ian briefed him about the _Freedom_ compromised of an entirely different system than the other Gundams in Celestial Being's disposal. Though something they shared in common was the fact they depended greatly on their internal computers advancements besides their own talent. This could lead to problems down the road. And more complications would occur as soon as he would finish his project.

"_Seems like it'll be awhile before I can bring you out..."_ Ray thought lightly patting the sheet that covered what lay hidden before he left for the hallway with his friend.

* * *

Now that the transport of _0 Gundam_ and help for some of the repairs arrived it was time. Just zipping up her pilot suit Kira received word of its arrival. She was to be briefed by Ian of the Gundam she would be using so she was expected to meet him early to be informed of anything she would need to know to pilot it.

She pretty much knew who she would be facing though.

After the meeting she was called into Sumeragi-san's quarters to be aware of who she was up against. Truly she had no expectations on who would come forward, she wasn't hoping for a certain person or dreading one either. So her reaction to the person was mild to say the least.

Finished adjusting her suit Kira's eyes caught a flash of blue. Turning unhurriedly she gazed silently at the provided Celestial Being pilot suit draped against the lone chair in the room. Considering the circumstances it would've made sense if she donned Celestial Being's meister suit. But it wasn't an official thing yet. When her status would be changed to active she would use it.

But until then she would at least give this part of herself a chance to remain on the surface before it was buried under her new identity. No one outside a select few knew her here as "Kira Yamato the pilot of the _Freedom_" but so many would instead know her as a "Gundam Meister of Celestial Being".

Now going to the observation platform where her temporary Gundam was waiting she looked to the left and right when she entered and noticed Ian wasn't there. "I guess I came too early..." she said to herself halting in the doorway. Uncertain whether she should wait outside or not for the older man she lingered in front of the exit.

Yet when violet eyes took in the sight before her she walked further down the pathway. Eyes not leaving the Gundam she breathed deeply. What stood before her looked so familiar...

"_Strike..._"

Too consumed by the nostalgia that swept through her by seeing an almost comparable unit that she herself used she didn't notice the person she was waiting for come in.

* * *

Looking over his notes that Ray was kind enough to give him Ian was organizing them. It puzzled him why his friend declined coming to explain himself the intricacies of _0 Gundam_ since he has been more or less been actually making use of it. The raven haired man chalked it up to some needed rest. Besides he would be putting him to some work anyway later on when the repairs would be happening.

Bringing his nose out of his notes to look in front of him he raised an eyebrow. Kira, one of the younger meisters, had a very strange expression directed towards 0.

"Hey, you look like you seen a ghost!" he called out to get her attention.

Jumping Kira spun around to face him. Seeing it was Ian she relaxed. Smiling sheepishly the girl held her helmet close to her chest embarrassed. Chuckling Ian came to stand by her side.

"If I didn't know any better I would say you were looking at an old friend," Ian said looking thoughtfully at the subject of their discussion.

Gazing back at the Gundam Kira nodded. At ease like she was before she quietly murmured. "Yeah... I guess so..."

Not clearly hearing this little tidbit Ian said out loud what he was thinking. "Is there any chance living with Setsuna had his traits rub off on you?"

Unlike Ian Kira plainly heard that observation. Gapping at the man Kira's mouth was open but no words came out. Finding her voice she stuttered. "W-W-What?!"

Noticing the peculiar affect his words had on the amethyst eyed girl he waved his hands in defeat. Teasing was one thing but clearly he was far off the mark so he would drop it. Apologizing sincerely for the unnecessary words he smiled tentatively when she accepted his apologies.

Changing the subject he began to brief Kira on what she needed to know to pilot 0. Though he noted how her eyes seemed to be attracted back to the Gundam. However he was pretty sure she was listening. But it may be smart to "quiz" her a bit on what he was instructing her to make sure she paid attention.

Even though she wouldn't be using most of the armaments he told her them anyway to let her get a feel of the type of mobile suit this one was. Of course it was quite different than the _Freedom_ which from what Kira said had capabilities that would be very useful. So he felt is important to tell her everything he could.

* * *

After Ian's explanation Kira felt as ready as she could be. She was still very enthralled by the almost similar mobile suit she smiled fondly at it. It seemed almost fitting she would be starting on her new path with it. Hearing footsteps off to her right Kira at first thought Ian came back to possibly tell her something he forgot but then discarded that assumption because they were much lighter than his.

Turning her head in their direction she saw it was Setsuna. His gaze seemed like hers drawn like a moth to a flame. His almost red eyes lay solely on 0 Gundam while he walked towards her.

"Setsuna? Why are you here?" She asked confused.

Tearing his gaze away he looked directly into her eyes answering her question without hesitation. "To see it."

That's when Kira noticed... just like herself he was also ready. Unlike her Setsuna wasn't expected to be ready early like she was. In his own quiet way was Setsuna excited about facing her in the 0?

Meanwhile Setsuna's attention was on the girl next to him. As he entered his eyes caught the almost reverent way her own were gazing at the Gundam. The very same who on that fateful day saved his life. Did Kira understand that same feeling he had towards it? From the way she appeared he thought she did. But the way he was he didn't have the words to say what was on his mind. Instead silently standing besides the girl while both of them looked up at it's frame.

Setsuna did notice that her expression was almost serene. Quite unlike the expression she had before in the meeting. He could see instead of the reverent look he presented hers had a more calming feel to it. As if everything was wiped away and she back to a more peaceful time.

They were different yet the same, for this one Gundam can bring feelings inside of them to the surface that were rarely seen. Setsuna though felt this emotion around all the Gundams including Kira's. For that was what he wanted to be. Even though he never seen the _Freedom_ in action it still gave him the feeling this was a Gundam. Seeing it made him almost feel the power emanating from it's still form.

Disrupting this shared moment between the two young meisters was an announcement that was heard all over the _Ptolemy_.

"We're about to reach the scheduled point where the evaluation on one of our Gundam meisters. Kira Yamato and Setsuna F. Seiei proceed to your Gundam's and wait in the cockpits for further instruction."

* * *

Sitting in _0 Gundam_'s cockpit Kira was going over the information she was given again. She was briefed on the MS's systems and familiarized herself with it over the allotted time before she was to launch. Kira was at least confident she could handle herself. With the beam sabers tuned down to cause little to no damage there was no fear of anything going wrong.

"_The Exia is a melee type unit. It will be good in a fight like this,_" Kira thought. "_Maybe this is why the rules were designated this way. If I didn't know any better Setsuna being my opponent could've been possibly planned. Putting me at a disadvantage to truly see my skills and test me... But the 0 is similar to the Strike from what I've seen so far. I'll use that as my advantage._"

Sealing her helmet's visor Kira started up the Gundam's systems to ride down the catapult first. Coming to life the GN drive hummed spreading the green particles. Turning on her radio to contact the bridge to say she was ready she heard Feldt's voice in response telling her the preparations were ready and she could launch by will.

"Kira Yamato, 0 Gundam, let's go!" Pushing the controls forward the mobile suit 0 flew off.

Experimentally working the controls, Kira flew 0 around. Twisting the controls, she put the 0 into a gentle left spin, testing the responsiveness of the controls. She couldn't help but smile softly as the 0 Gundam nearly instantly obeyed her command. Growing bolder, she twisted the controls in the opposite direction while increasing the thrust. In response, the 0 spun rightwards at dizzying speeds. Suddenly, she halted the spin while reversing the thrust. The 0 came to a near-immediate halt. Rotating the 0 slightly to the side, she punched the throttle as she went into a series of basic maneuvers and dodges around the numerous asteroids that littered the area. All of the aforementioned maneuvers the 0 performed with perfect coordination to her commands.

By this time, Kira finally noticed the strange excitement that was quickly rising within her due to how easy the Gundam was able to respond, even to her Ultimate Coordinator reflexes. Despite herself, she found that she was somewhat giddy at the thought of possibly piloting one of the current generation's Gundams. If the 0 Gundam could perform this well, then she could only assume that the current generation Gundams were even better. They must've been exhilarating to pilot!

Several moments afterwards, Setsuna in the Exia joined her outside and came speeding up towards her. Setsuna opened a comm. link with her and felt his eyes widen in slight surprise at the giddy gleam that was prominently displayed on her face. But he quickly changed his expression back when he saw that he'd caught her attention. "Are you ready?"

Nodding Kira replied, "Ready whenever you are." Outside her machine, the 0 Gundam grabbed its only available weapon while moving into a defensive stance.

Without a reply, the Exia grabbed one of the beam sabers that had swung into reach under its left shoulder while also raising its shield into a standard defensive position. Upon the ignition of the beam, the Exia swung the blade to the side as it suddenly lunged forward to attack its opponent. Gritting her teeth, Kira maneuvered the 0 out of Exia's charge.

Despite the quick experimentation that she'd just done, she was still surprised on the sheer fluidity that the Gundam possessed as it responded to her movements. This resulted in a satisfied smile crawling across her face as she watched the Exia shoot past her own machine. She had never felt so in tune with a machine before, not even with her beloved Freedom!

Not willing to let Kira get away so easily, the Exia quickly spun around and pressed its attack, swinging its beam saber with practiced ease. Deciding to further experiment with the 0 Gundam, Kira deflected each slash with her shield. As annoying as it was to remain on the defensive, she knew it was important so she could catch Setsuna by a second's worth of surprise for when she did finally counterattack. All she needed was the right moment—there!

Rather than defending with her shield, Kira shifted the 0 in the opposite direction, exposing the arm that carried the beam saber. Moving forward, she raised her Gundam's arm and caught the Exia's extended arm on the 0's forearm for a second before knocking the weapon aside. For a split second, the Exia was completely exposed. Instead of bringing her saber down and finishing the mock fight in one stroke, the 0 Gundam lashed out with a strong kick towards the Exia's torso.

But Setsuna had by then recovered from Kira's sudden retaliation and was able to snap his shield up to defend himself in time from the kick. But although the shield was able to block the kick, the power and momentum generated by it still affected the Exia by sending it careening a short distance with Setsuna slightly disoriented.

Not giving up her chance, Kira lunged forward for her own attack. Sabers clashed together for a brief moment before the two Gundams broke apart and circled one another. Rushing forward, they clashed again for a moment. Pulling slightly away, the Exia broke off its beam saber attack only to jab its shield forward, a blow that Kira barely caught with her own. Then, mimicking Kira, the Exia dashed forward and kicked powerfully into her still-raised shield. The powerful attack sent her flying backwards and crashing into a good sized asteroid behind her.

Recovering quickly, the 0 jumped away from its crash site as the Exia came rocketing forward with its beam saber raised high, slashing through the area where the 0 had formerly occupied. It landed somewhat roughly on the asteroid surface. Kicking off the asteroid, Kira lunged at the Exia before it had time to properly coordinate itself after the near-crash. With her shield up, she crashed mightily into the Exia's exposed flank and knocked the Gundam flying, but this time she didn't follow after her opponent.

For just a moment, the two machines stared at one another; silently reassessing their opinions of the other's fighting capabilities. Kira couldn't help but feel her respect for Setsuna go several notches higher than it had already been. She'd known for quite some time that he was a very, very formidable warrior, but, on principle, it still surprised her that he was able to fight on par with her Coordinator reflexes!

Just as she was getting herself ready for another round of fighting, she blinked in surprise at what she saw the Exia did next. It discarded its shield in favor of grabbing its second beam saber. The sight before her of Exia wielding only weapons caused a slight sinking sensation to form in the pit of her gut. It would seem that Setsuna was through toying with her and now willing to focus purely on combating her to the best of his ability!

And with her only weapons being a single beam saber and shield, Kira knew that she was decidedly outmatched. Especially considering that the Exia still had two beam daggers stored in reserve… Wait a minute! That's it!

Just as that realization dawned on her, the Exia lunged forward, beam sabers at the ready. Raising her shield protectively, Kira darted to the side and went through a series of evasions through the asteroids, traveling at speeds that far exceeded the safety limits that Ian had briefly recommended to her. And yet the Exia followed hotly on her tail the entire time, its beam sabers sometimes coming within mere meters of the 0.

Spotting another good sized asteroid, she flew off in that direction. As she neared it, she felt that hauntingly familiar sensation in the back of her mind. It caused her to suddenly flip the 0 around with her saber raised, catching the Exia's weapon before it could land. Seeing that its surprise attack had failed, the Exia quickly withdrew out of the 0's range. However, that clash with the Exia further propelled the 0 towards the asteroid it had been flying towards.

Landing lightly on its surface, Kira used it as a launching pad to blast herself up to Setsuna, this time traveling at the absolute maximum that the GN Drive could produce. Predictably, the Exia dodged to the side as the 0 Gundam charged up to it. Bouncing lightly off a small asteroid in her path, the 0 Gundam lunged back towards the Exia, still traveling at those speeds. As it spun around to face its opponent, the 0's saber was a blinding arc of particle energy as it unexpectedly discarded its shield. Setsuna, who was panting lightly from forcing himself to fight at such high speeds and against some very intense G-forces from those maneuvers, was just barely able to catch the 0's saber on his own.

Due to their positioning and the speeds that the 0 Gundam was moving at, Setsuna was only able to watch as Kira rotated the 0 around the Exia's outstretched arm while also lashing out with a strong kick. The blow landed on the Exia's broad shoulder, knocking the Gundam to the side and exposing the Exia's back to Kira. Setsuna was quick to respond, but apparently not quick enough.

As he was spinning the Exia around and slashing with a beam saber, an alert suddenly flared to life on his monitor. Before he even had time to read it, he found his saber blocked by the 0's. With a yell, he slashed towards the 0 with his other saber, only for sudden flare of particle energy to spring to life in the hand that had formerly been holding the 0's shield and block his attack easily. What the?! Reacting on instinct, the Exia kicked out and struck the first-generation machine in the chest, knocking it a short distance away before it recovered itself.

It was only that he finally found the time to remember to start breathing again. What insane stamina did that girl possess to be able to fight like that? And as he watched the 0 Gundam almost immediately regained control of itself, it dropped into a defensive stance, its beam saber held straight towards the Exia at the ready while a beam dagger was gripped in its other hand in a protective location in front of the cockpit.

Wait a minute, a beam dagger?! But how?! The 0 Gundam didn't carry any of those! But that was when he'd finally comprehended that the alert was still present on his monitor and was able to read it. One of the Exia's beam daggers had been forcefully removed? But how—when Kira had been behind him just a second ago? Just how good were her coordination and reflexes if she could still control the 0 Gundam while moving at that high velocity?!

"You're pretty good," Setsuna finally admitted as he watched the 0 relax slightly out of its defensive stance. "Who taught you to pilot so well?"

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you," Kira responded easily, a smile quite obvious in the tone and yet not even a hint of a pant in her voice. "Do you want to continue?"

Despite himself, a small smirk lit up Setsuna's face as he prepared for a new round of combat with his…friend.

* * *

Numerous eyes were critically watching the spectacle in silence as the event unfolded before them. Even though it was an almost strange thing to admit, some of them would later feel ashamed that they wished this spar hadn't been merely a friendly duel, but an all-out death match. The way the two mobile suits danced hypnotized their senses. If anyone doubted Kira's abilities, they would now easily admit that the girl had talent in abundance.

Considering how well she was doing in a mobile suit she just got, how much better would she be in the Freedom?!

* * *

Forcing _Exia_ to fall back to give her space Kira heard a warning sound go off in the cockpit. Similarly in the _Exia_ Setsuna heard one as well. Focusing the monitor on the source Kira eyes widened. Her heart hammering in her chest, shock made way on her features as she focused solely on what was before her.

Ignoring everything else her mobile suit changed course to its new objective leaving the _Exia_ alone.

"_It just can't be...!_"

* * *

**Rusty**?

Now properly situated, 0 Gundam, the literal ancestor of the Gundams in this universe had a bit of a question that needed answering... Truth be told it wasn't everyday you get the opportunity to meet the younger ones in something close to a fight. Heck, he was supposed to be retired. But here he was now taken out of retirement to perform several duties. One was being piloted for an unofficial bout between meisters. And who was he to judge why?

But unfortunately we're digressing. And it wasn't even made clear what question he needed answering! His question was very simple... What were the strengths of this generation? If they were the current machines being used they were without a doubt the most advanced. So... why was he here again? Were they seriously trying to put one of the meisters at a disadvantage? He knew they had to factor in experience, talent, etc...

But this situation would allowed him to show how things were done... The bar had to be set somewhere and who better to give it? As soon as he was start up he had one thought.

"_It's show time..."_

Before the two pilots could react _0 Gundam_ raced forward. Not bothering to draw out its beam saber. Thinking it was some sort of strategic ploy by Kira, Setsuna drew his beam saber preparing to defend. But instead of coming directly at him 0 Gundam veered off. Trying to follow its movement Setsuna did not expect to be lifted in the air. Finding himself being tilting back he tried to maneuver out of whatever held him. But no matter he kept moving backwards until the Exia's head camera showed nothing but the world upside down. Held above _0 Gundam_, _Exia_ remained unresponsive, it's pilot in too much shock to do anything.

...What just happened?

Bystanders all stared in shock. All being witnesses of something that could only be described as something seen at a wrestling match of sorts. Everyone's expressions just screaming for a reasonable explanation to what just occurred. Well, someone would have strung those words together if their minds could process it right now. Not that they would get a coherent answer. Because everyone minds certainly weren't functioning right, right now.

Green eyes flashing one thought ran through _0 Gundam's_ mind, _"Heh, still got it."_

* * *

Author's Note: First off I wanted to thank **Tellemicus Sundance** for giving me the idea for Kira to participate in a sparring match with one of the other meisters though which Gundam Kira used was changed.

So here it is first part of this development. First Kira gets a chance to show her skills but didn't get to finish the fight. So unfortunately there's the no official winner since Kira "walked away."

And for the omake...what did you guys think? Did you expect 0 Gundam being taken out of storage for a sparring match and being used in an omake? Because I sure didn't ^_^; the 0 Gundam literally body dropped Exia in case you're wondering. Like all those pictures you see floating around with one character doing it to another. But Gundam style. And yeah, obviously there has to be something solid ground for the mobile suits to stand on so the fight isn't taking place in the identical location as the mock fight in the chapter.

**(Edited 11/19/09: **Yeah, this should have been up waaaay earlier -_-; but here it is now. Considering the lack of detail in the first version of the spar **Tellemicus Sundance **was kind enough to rewrite his own version to add to this chapter. I promised I would get it up earlier and I owe him an apology for making him wait on me ^_^;; So here it is now, hope you guys like it :)**)**

Please Review!


	16. To Be With You

Is this where I belong?

Chapter 16: What happens here no longer affects just you.

Okay guys, here's the next chapter. Change of view for this chapter but it must be done. So that's why there are two updates this time. This basically explains what caused Kira's reaction at the end. Anyways, excuse any grammar and spelling mistakes. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam 00 or Gundam Seed and I never will. They belong to Sunrise.

Italics: thoughts, emphasis on words, flashbacks, dream sequences, and yelling.

* * *

Humming, a young woman walked leisurely along the beach. Holding her sandals in her left hand, she allowed her feet to sink into the cool tide as afternoon became early evening. The breeze carried the tune she was humming to herself all the way to the other side of the beach if faintly. Making her way to a small but humble home nearby she noticed something close to the tides.

It looked as if someone was lying down... facedown? Quickening her pace she was about to call out to the person but as she got closer she saw something very wrong. Her enhanced sight allowed even in the dim light to see the dark substance underneath the man's body that was slowly seeping into the sand beneath him. _Was he even breathing?_ She thought alarmed. Rushing forward the girl saw no other choice but to call for help.

* * *

When the intern saw the patient his mentor was in charge of, he was shocked. Fresh out of Orb's finest medical school, he was immediately given experience. The feeling of nauseousness pervaded his senses daily. The metallic smell of blood invaded his nose as soon as he stepped in the medical rooms that housed patients. No bed was spared but things weren't like they once were. Instead of a scalpel in the doctor's hands, a handle of a rather sensitive machine was what he wielded in his effort to save lives to further keep away germs that could compromise a patient's condition because of the danger of their exposed bodies. It was this reason that machines were the ones inside the operating room.

Regular protocol shifted drastically, but what would never change is the relationship between doctor and patient. The recovery period was an important time for many and he was already becoming accustomed to visiting the patients and talking to them. It was a wonderful feeling to see the look of life in the patient's lives during their recovery.

Checking his clipboard he moved some papers aside to find the ones about the man he was paying a visit too alongside his mentor. It was hard to forget the report that came in from the rescue teams about him.

* * *

_"What? There was a refugee found wounded? How is his condition?" The startled doctor sat far back in his chair when he received the answer. Looking curiously at the older man, the intern quietly set some files he was supposed to be organizing on the desk next to him. Running his free hand through his hair the doctor's eyes widened. Murmuring to himself the doctor continued talking while the younger man tried to listen._

_"The man was horribly burned and had several fractures and broken bones. In this condition he's lucky to still be breathing. He was found several yards away from a crater created by what can safely be assumed to be a stray particle shot located just off the residential area." That was along the lines of what he heard._

_Writing furiously on a blank sheet of paper the doctor motioned to the intern to start prepping for the emergency room. As he passed the doctor's desk he caught a few notes that jumped out at him. "It was concluded that this man must have been fleeing from his home and was caught by the shock waves created on impact of beam shot which caused him to fly several feet away and come to a stop."_

_Shaking his head he scolded himself as he left the office. He let himself get distracted. It wasn't his job to think of what caused it but to fix the results of what happened to people affected. He hated to think how long the individual had to go without much needed aid. At least now he was receiving the help._

_A whirlwind of activity after this phone call prepped the staff to get ready. As soon as he was brought in he grimaced at the level of burns the man had. He was lucky the cloths he was wearing (that looked oddly too tight to be civilian clothes) didn't fuse with his skin. _

_Mostly the material looked like it was falling apart. But even with advances in medical technology the pain would still be there. Even if they could lull it into a sleeping beast it was a beast nevertheless just waiting to be 'awakened' and prey, and there couldn't be too much reliance on painkillers. And care would have to be given to ensure the burns wouldn't lead to infection._

* * *

Closely following after his teacher he stopped just in front of said patient's room. When he peeked inside he saw the same two people from before. The girl who was the one who found him and an older man.

Though there was something very odd that left the hospital staff confused. Was it possible for someone to have no records of ever being born?

* * *

Groaning, Cagalli ran a hand through her hair in an attempt to relax remembering those supposedly stress reliever exercises of breathing to calm down. Though she was thinking if she ever really got into that crap she would have asked for her money back by now. It was not working like in any other situation.

Cagalli was regretting the decision to be left alone to finish her work. It didn't help that as soon as she finished one stack of important documents (she could have sworn was taller) another was put down in its place by an assistant. The reconstruction was causing headaches all around, especially for the new Chief Representative of Orb. Some things needed her direct approval on the funding of projects and authorization of organizations helping in the refugees that now had no homes. Some of the other Representatives insisted she focus more on rebuilding Orb's forces but Cagalli disagreed. Even if Orb's protection was her first priority, what would the troops have to protect if the damaged nation wasn't rebuilt first?

Orb took a big beating and needed more time to recover. She knew they needed more troops to be drafted to replace the ones that were gone. But whenever Cagalli thought of that, her heart clenched. She couldn't ask the people of what was truly now her nation to take up arms when they were probably still mourning and recovering from the traumatic experience. She never felt this unsure in her life. No matter what she did she felt like someone would still be unhappy.

Even though she was raised to eventually fill the position of Orb's Chief Representative, she never thought it would be so soon. And more importantly her father, Uzumi Nara Athha, wouldn't be by her side. She expected his strong presence helping her until she was capable of standing on her own two feet in the delicate job of politics but the "Lion of Orb" wasn't here with her and that made the princess scared and lost. She needed his advice. Cagalli knew she needed to uphold Orb's ideals but how could she now? The people needed a strong leader to guide them forward just like someone important to her said she should be. She couldn't show that she herself was barely keeping afloat.

But she had some important business with some people in particular. She needed to talk to Athrun and Lacus about the dream she recently had. Even if it took awhile, Cagalli managed to grasp it again in her mind. Soon after she woke up she vaguely remembered the experience she had. Slowly over time it became clearer and clearer. Now it was perfectly visible in her mind's eye. Though she was cursing at herself for such a long time and this precious piece of information on Kira locked away in her mind she finally had the key and retrieved it.

But hopefully, both of them would listen, Cagalli didn't doubt Lacus would at least believe it but Athrun was a different story. He barely talked about Kira. He kept skating around the subject but she would make him listen. She had time to talk to Athrun before or after the ceremony that would be taking place today.

Hearing a soft knock on the door Cagalli straightened the papers on her desk. "Speak of the devil..." It was probably about time so Athrun came to escort her. She was secretly dreading this day when she was scheduled to announce a memorial specially built for those who died on Orb's soil. It wasn't that she didn't want to, but the very idea a memorial needed to be created was a reminder of the war that just officially ended with the signing of the treaty. "Come in."

Opening the door, Athrun Zala looked at her from the doorway behind the thick pair of sunglasses he chose to obscure his face. "The driver is here now. He was delayed since he was worried about the possible weather conditions."

Raising a eyebrow Cagalli questioned, "'Possible weather conditions?' I don't believe the weather report indicated anything like that..." Gesturing out the window Cagalli did so to emphasis the clear blue day outside.

"Well, people can't always be right," he teased. "It's supposed to be a huge downpour though."

"Alright then," she said. Standing Cagalli stretched and made no effort to conceal the yawn escaping from her mouth as she walked out the room with Athrun politely holding the door open for her. Their short walk out to the car was not at all boring when Athrun decided to poke fun at Cagalli's apparently lack of manners when no one was around.

"Now Cagalli-sama...I'm sure you know proper etiquette."

Playing along the blonde grinned, "Now Alex...." She began imitating Athrun's tone as she used the name he went by in public. "Is it proper etiquette to question a lady?"

Laughing Athrun shot back, "Wow, I never thought I would live to see the day the "Lioness of Orb" referring to herself as a lady..."

"Well, because I am a girl too bad you were so blind at first to not notice back when we were on that island..." She smirked at his less than subtle red face before she continued.

"...And you didn't notice until you were right in my face." Knowing she got Athrun beat she inwardly congratulated herself on her small victory. Usually Athrun won their little "debates" but she couldn't help in taking pleasure in snagging a point for herself. It was one of the few precious moments where both were happy and acted carefree. And Cagalli adored them, not like she would tell the blue haired Coordinator that. He would probably tease her to no end.

Too bad their moment wouldn't last long. They were already standing outside in front of the hired car that would take the Representative and her body guard to where they needed to go. It would be a long ride so Cagalli purposely brought some papers with her so she could get some work done on the way. Squinting up at sky Cagalli confirmed it was most likely going to rain. The sun was still shining so she hoped the storm would break when everyone was indoors. She already confirmed the number of citizens that would be present and she knew no one liked getting rained on.

_Maybe nature feels like it's time to cleanse this tainted ground anew..._

* * *

"_...since the tragedy that happened worldwide. Many lives were lost in a war that has now come to a close. May these beautiful flowers we've once seen grow again."_

Cagalli and the other Representatives sat behind the podium where certain people were part of the program to speak, politely clapping at the end of the man's speech. Athrun stood several feet behind Cagalli on guard. The area was one of many that were affected by the attack on Orb. It took awhile to replant the vegetation and make it suitable for its new meaning. This patch of land away from the city gave people the necessary silence and peace they needed. Already a few headstones were dotting the expanse of land but sadly most were empty since there were at most cases no body left.

Applause from the audience sounded in tandem as many people stood up, bowing back the orator gestured for Cagalli to take his place. Getting to her feet Cagalli made her way to stand in front of the hundreds of people that came. The people sat back down to give their young Representative their full attention. Looking out into the crowd Cagalli felt nervousness hold her in a grip. Their eyes and faces so hopeful... They were expecting so much from her... She was glad they couldn't see her hands shaking. Taking the sides of the podium in her hands to stop it Cagalli cleared her throat. She did prepare to make a short speech, but she was never good with words. She spent endless hours the days before planning for just this one day.

"_Orb will not attack another nation, will not allow another nation to attack them, and will not intervene in the conflicts of other nations. These words are ones we all are familiar with, live by, and uphold in this nation. To stop the endless cycle of pain we won't contribute to it. War is fueled by hate and anger. But we have the choice to allow ourselves to be consumed by it. Orb is a nation where everyone, whether you're a Coordinator or Natural, can stand hand in hand. It's thanks to all of the combined efforts of many we still stand today. So I'm more than honored to stand here before you dedicating this ground to all those who died on Orb's soil. I hope all of you and your loved ones find your peace."_

Finding she couldn't stop the tears from coming she looked down, her hair shadowing her face. Cagalli felt the tears she was barely restraining running down her face. She barely heard the loud applause echoing around her. Raising her head Cagalli felt something cold drop on her face. Blinking she raised a hand to wipe whatever it was away and looked up as another and another cold raindrop came from the sky.

_Even the sky seemed to be crying..._

"Cagalli-sama, it's time to go." Not having to turn around to see who it was Cagalli nodded. Facing Athrun she wished she could run into his arms and let it all out. She couldn't do that here. Opening an umbrella to shield both of them from the rain Athrun guided her back to their waiting car. Not wanting to meet anyone's eyes Cagalli looked forward but she couldn't help but catch a glimpse of purple hair to her left. Jona Roma Seiran came here today as well with his father along with Rondo Mina Sahaku but she didn't feel like talking with them right now. She knew she would probably meet them later in a meeting at a later date.

Now in the safety of the warm interior of their car Cagalli settled in her seat with Athrun closing the car door as he sat down and told the driver to make their way back to the palace. Even in her mood Cagalli noticed the concerned look the man gave her.

Leaning her forehead against the cool glass of the car's window Cagalli reached her hand out and felt Athrun take it in his own. _"I'll tell him... but not now..."_

* * *

Cagalli exited her private car to make a short trek to Reverend Malchio's home for orphans where Lacus was staying. Kicking some gravel alongside the road she kept silent. She was alone today. The conversation she had with Athrun didn't turn out well. He said she was imagining it (what nerve). She was in no way imagining it. And what great advice did he give?

"_Cagalli, I think you should take a vacation."_

Well, not that exactly but close enough. It was almost like he thought she went off the deep end! Cagalli's mind was in fine and working order thank you very much. She did not need a vacation. Like a relaxing trip would solve everything! No! Fuming, it didn't occur to her that she was just making herself angrier but even if she saw it she didn't care. Recently Cagalli couldn't as much make a peep about her frustrations. So she threw it in her work and in this case at innocent rocks. At least pebbles didn't kick back.

Thumping her way up the wooden stairs her anger left her blind to a sneak attack. The children long saw Cagalli before she saw them and had a most special way to greet her this time.

"Cagalli-nee!!" Before she could evade the unsuspecting Cagalli found herself at the bottom of a rather heavy dog pile of happy kids.

"_These are the times I wish I had better reflexes..."_ Grunting as the kids one by one got off her as it was now easier to breathe without the extra weight. _"Maybe this is like what Kira felt when I jumped on her back then. Though this is probably way worse with five kids because there is no way I weigh more than these kids."_

Hearing soft laughter the children moved away from the still annoyed representative as their other nee-san came out to join them. "Well, this is a rather interesting moment."

Giving a tight smile Cagalli said up to the other girl, "Hello to you too Lacus."

Laughing innocently Lacus smiled down at Cagalli. "Well are you getting up? You can't say 'hello' to our guest if you stay down there." Extending a slender hand to help the other girl to her feet.

Using her hand to make it easier Cagalli got up to her feet if barely when a particularly brave child grabbed onto her other hand to pull her in the direction of the door. "C'mon nee-san, you're too slow by yourself so c'mon!"

Sighing, Cagalli smiled slightly as she found some of her anger dissipating. It was hard to stay too mad around such innocent enthusiasm. Even if they were orphans these children retained such hope it was beautiful to see. If she didn't have the duty of being Representative of Orb she wouldn't have minded staying here.

Though there was still one thing here that annoyed her... Did she need another male being difficult to her? She thought as she gave a greeting to the bandaged man. If she was seeing things right he was giving her a smirk behind the face wrappings as if was reminded of their first meeting.

* * *

"_Let me get this straight... You have two names?" A disbelieving Cagalli leaned back against the bureau facing the man propped by several pillows on the white bed._

_Talking with a voice that came from an obviously hoarse throat he said, "Yes, I have two. You can call me either." He asked politely for the glass of water she was holding._

_Handing it towards him Cagalli asked. "Are you trying to be difficult?" This had been going on for awhile now. Cagalli just needed his name. And this guy had the gall to give her two separate names as if he was expecting her to just pick one and be done with it. It took a lot of effort not to yell out in frustration right there._

"_No, I seriously have two names. And I would like to remind you that it's not nice to suggest violence against a poor bedridden soul..." he pointed out when he noticed her hands form fists. Taking a long sip of water he coughed slightly as the cool liquid went down his throat._

_Grinning Cagalli found a solution. And who cared if he neglected to remind her? She would remember anyway, "Then remind me when you're better since I can't do it now."_

* * *

"I don't trust someone that gave two names. He could be a danger for all of you."

Finished pouring tea into the blonde's teacup Lacus sat down next to her. The room was unusually quiet as the children long left because of what they deemed "boring adult talk" was no fun.

"I don't think he is. He seems perfectly fine to me. Maybe he just likes having two names. Take Athrun for instance. He could either introduce himself as 'Athrun Zala' or 'Alex Dino.' Though it's probably different cases," she said thoughtfully.

"Lacus, you're saying this as if he was a long time friend of yours. But we're talking about a man you found halfway dead on the beach."

Smiling at her friend Lacus said, "That's true, but that doesn't mean he's a bad person either. He just needs time to recover and he has nowhere to go either. Reverend Malchio did say it was okay for him to stay here."

"I'm still not so sure about that. I'll admit he's an okay guy, annoying, but okay," she said reluctantly. "But if what the doctors said was true his records don't exist anywhere. And Orb's medical databases are shared in a pretty wide network. He was nowhere in the system," pausing she wondered if Lacus was getting her point. "This man literally does not exist anywhere here."

Put into silence Lacus lightly stirred her tea as she thought. Cagalli did have a point but why did she seem so adamant in making him leave? And the pink haired girl believed this wasn't why she called earlier because if Lacus' ears deceived her Cagalli said it had something to do with Kira. But now she wasn't mentioning it. Did something happen between the times she contacted her to now?

"I don't think this is the reason you came here to talk today." Noticing the blonde grimace Lacus asked, "Did you find some trace of Kira anywhere?" The hope in her voice rang as if she sung it.

Smiling weakly Cagalli nodded, "I know this may sound strange. But you need to hear me out completely. And no interruptions like "that's impossible!" and whatnot." Satisfied by Lacus' earnest expression Cagalli told the pink haired girl about her "dream." Lacus was a good listener. She never broke eye contact with Cagalli and that reassured her she was taking it seriously. As she finished with her thoughts Lacus finally spoke after a brief silence.

"So you talked to Kira in your "dream?" Did she sound alright?"

Nodding Cagalli reaffirmed it. "She seemed perfectly fine. Though can't say the same for myself. Of course she had to see me when I was practically a walking corpse!"

Beginning to put the pieces together the former pop idol asked, "Cagalli did you tell Athrun this too?"

Not answering the blonde looked away. That was what made her upset earlier. Athrun didn't believe it. And she left so quickly too. Maybe it would have been better if she stayed and tried to talk things out and convinced Athrun she wasn't making it up. But her anger was still clouding any rational thoughts of anything regarding the blue haired Coordinator. And why shouldn't he believe it? He was Kira's best friend. Shouldn't he be the person (besides Kira's parents and herself as her long lost twin) that wanted to believe she was alive the most?

Snorting as she tried to conceal those thoughts, "Of course I did. And you want to know what he said? 'You should take a vacation 'or whatever!"

"Well, that does sound like an interesting idea."

"What?" Cagalli asked confused.

Turning to her friend Lacus said, "Didn't Kira tell you where she was? You could take a short 'vacation' to check the place yourself, can't you?"

Frowning, Cagalli remembered Kira's words in staying in Orb. Even if she disagreed it made sense. And she didn't know how long it could possibly take for a "rescue" mission. Not to mention the possibility of less than friendly reception of someone just coming into this new "dimension" to take back someone that belonged over here. It's one thing for one person to come like in Kira's case. But a whole ship full of people? That was practically like declaring war if anything. Heck, you could write it off as an invasion even if they were not planning on staying or taking over anything.

As impulsive the blonde was the war made her grow up and realize actions like that could be deadly. Since they didn't know any vital information about this other "dimension" besides only what Kira had said and that they had something like their "Gundams" too. Even what she said before she was beginning to have doubts in what she said.

_"We'll come get you!"_

Now that she thought about it the obstacle seemed to be much bigger than what it looked like in that one moment. And it could just make things much worse if she tried it. But if anything the pink haired girl seemed to disagree.

"I know you can't just sit around doing nothing about this." The pink princess took Cagalli's hands in her own as she looked determinedly in the other girl's eyes. "And it must mean something that you two were able to speak to each other. If Kira is still staying with that person, it means she has at least one ally in this other dimension."

"We should try doing our best on our side too if she's trying her best to make the best of it. But eventually we need to bring her back home. I just... I just really miss her..." Finally letting the tears to fall Lacus felt something break inside of her when she uttered those words.

Pulling the other girl into a comforting hug Cagalli thought it was her turn now to comfort someone, "I miss her too..."

In their shared sadness they left the tea forgotten.

* * *

Wiping away stray tears before she got back into the vehicle she closed her eyes once inside and sitting back in her seat. Lacus was right. Cagalli didn't feel right doing nothing. Lacus herself looked barely able to restrain herself either. Since Kira was alive and well it didn't seem right to push the evidence under the rug so to speak. Cagalli knew it and so did Lacus...and Athrun, but could she really include him if he didn't believe it? Shaking her head Cagalli knew the answer. Athrun still knew about it. Even if he was disbelieving towards it he knew about it at least.

But what of everyone else that knew Kira? Murrue Ramias? Andrew Waltfeld? Mwu would never know. He was dead too (How could Cagalli tell Kira that when the time came?). Or more importantly, Kira's adopted parents. Kira's mother was also staying at Malchio's care while her husband went away on business similar to Cagalli work came knocking when something called war ended. But she couldn't help but think he was using this as an opportunity to get away. While Kira's mother stayed in Orb. She mostly kept to her room though she politely greeted Cagalli when she brought in the tea for the two of them to them presumably return to the shadowed room she inhabited there.

Cagalli felt her gut twist whenever she saw the older female. Whenever she spent time with the kids Cagalli wondered if she thought of Kira when she was young. Kira was the Yamato's only child. One time Cagalli asked Caridad if Kira had any siblings, she shook her head and had a sad look in her eyes. Not wanting to press the subject she didn't go deeper. Though even if it was a touchy area to broach upon the older women admitted Kira was her and her husband's dream.

They wanted a child so long but they just weren't capable in producing a child on their own. They were very close in using the solution of a turning one of the embryos into a Coordinator to ensure the child would survive. But when Kira came along they didn't need to. And it was a happy time raising her even though she wasn't truly theirs. She was still like a daughter to them.

And they were glad she had a happy childhood. Though she was shy Caridad-san said. She even had proof when she showed a picture of Kira much younger hiding behind her skirt on her first day of school while her father was encouraging her to not be afraid of this new experience. Cagalli herself never had to experience that. She was home schooled by tutors growing up. So she never had any academic peers and had to go through the social nuances of public school. This perhaps attributed to her brash nature towards others. Though from a few other pictures shown by Kira's mother she slightly wished she did.

As Kira got older she seemed to get less shy. A recurring thing in events onwards was Athrun. Though he made fewer appearances after the age of thirteen since that was around the time he left. The last picture was a group shot of her and friends she made in the technical school she attended before the war struck Heliopolis. She recognized basically all of the faces in the shot. Mirallia, Tolle, Sai, the girl named Flay, and Kuzzy whom she wasn't as familiar with as the others.

But all of them except Flay and Tolle made it back to Orb. Back home to their families. She recently started talking to Mirallia a bit through e-mails and the occasionally phone call. She seemed to be fine but Cagalli knew she was still mourning over Tolle and now Kira. Even though she and Dearka seemed to be forming a tentative relationship that Cagalli noticed which probably took root from being on the Archangel together. Though Dearka will have to have his work cut out for him in wooing her he seemed to be pissing her off more than winning her over.

And these people were also ones she had yet to impart the dream. She thought her best bet was with Athrun and Lacus. And already one person was skeptical. The 50/50 odds so far weren't very appealing.

"Cagalli-sama? We're here."

Looking up and seeing the smiling eyes of the middle aged driver Cagalli gave a nod she heard, "Thank you, I'll be about an hour. Can you come back then?"

"Alright Cagalli-sama," he said as the Representative exited the car as his phone rang.

Fumbling in his pocket he brought out his phone and pressed the "accept call" button. Putting the phone to his ear he answered, "Hello..." Listening to the voice on the other line he smiled to himself, "Ah, Alex. It was nice of you to call... Oh? You want to know where Cagalli-sama is? I'll send you directions. It's a shame you weren't with us. So I take it your coming to escort her back home?" He asked when he heard an engine come to life in the background he had the hunch Cagalli-sama's bodyguard was coming.

Humming in agreement he responded to the younger man's question, "I'll be driving around the facility to get something to eat. Even though she said it was fine to come back in an hour. It wouldn't be necessary to have two cars. I can make it back there to pick you up if you wish..."

Drumming his hands on the steering wheel the driver's mouth formed an "o" shape as he listened to Alex's request. "So you want to come here yourself? Is this okay with Cagalli-sama? Oh... I see. You've called her already and confirmed it. Alright then, I should be able to pass you on my way back if you take the main road. Call me when you make it here okay?"

Hearing the answer the driver quickly hung up. At ease that the young Representative agreed with the plan. And why would her bodyguard lie? He didn't think so as he drove away. Not that he really knew Cagalli was not aware of this in the slightest.

* * *

Inside the facility Cagalli looked beyond the glass to see her mobile suit, the Strike Rouge, behind it. Not wanting to look at the other mobile suit next to it. The platform right on the level of the cockpit led to the other one, Justice, Athrun's Gundam standing tall and strong beside her own.

The decision to rebuild the Justice was made by what was left of the Three Ship Alliance with Kira and the Freedom's disappearance (or in some other's minds, destruction or worse yet death). To defend Orb in crisis since Athrun had nothing holding him to the PLANTs. With his mother gone before the war even started and his father's death right before it ended meant Athrun was parentless as she and Lacus. Athrun didn't want to be in the spotlight even though he was being referred to as one of the heroes that helped stop the war. He and the unknown pilot of the Freedom were praised as being the most powerful force to grace the battlefield and the almost unorthodox alliance between the three flagships formed.

Though not everyone had positive things to say about the Freedom. In fact most often it was the opposite. Some people believed it caused more complications as soon as it appeared. They had grudgingly admitted to themselves that the Freedom made a difference. However, they stood by their beliefs in the chaos it helped create. But in the end it helped bring peace. Didn't that count for something?

There were several news segments debating just that. Though Cagalli turned it off or changed it as soon as she heard the loud voices arguing back and forth from the speakers. What did they know about it? They didn't know Kira or Athrun. How could they understand the reasons and factors that contributed to their decisions? Better yet, they didn't know how any of them were forced into these roles. All they had were pieced together information that they used to come up with their own conclusions.

If Kira was here Cagalli wouldn't be surprised if her twin made it difficult for anyone to track her down. She would probably be staying with Lacus in peace far away so she couldn't hear the awestruck and accusing voices. Even if the treaty made it so the war was over, how long would it last? Hate was still just under the surface waiting to explode.

With people like Blue Cosmos still around and Athrun's father's supporters still around neither side would calm their rage and hate. They were waiting, Cagalli knew it. When would an Earth Alliance or ZAFT official come knocking on Orb's door to form an alliance? The Earth Alliance did it before when asking for the Mass Driver and that ended in tears. Her father and the other Representatives gave their lives to ensure the Earth Alliance didn't get their hands on it.

"Would I be so willing to do the same?" she said speaking her thoughts.

"If your thinking what I think your thinking, you would..." Spinning around amber eyes met green.

"...Athrun...?"

Stepping farther in the room Athrun gave her an intense look saying. "Why did you leave? Is it what I said? Please don't walk out on me like that again..."

"I'm so sorry... But why didn't you give me a chance to convince you? You made it seem like there was no possibility..." The blonde hoped Athrun got the message. She couldn't put a voice to what she was thinking but hoped he would see the truth in her eyes.

Closing the gap between them Athrun pulled Cagalli into his arms. Holding her close he whispered in her ear. "You seemed so sure... I thought about it for awhile after you left you were going to go 'wherever' to find Kira right that instance. But Lacus called me saying where you were heading right after visiting her."

Grumbling in his chest Cagalli didn't know whether to be angry or not at the singer.

Holding her away to look into her eyes Athrun asked, "So you're going to go through with this?"

Nodding Cagalli removed Athrun's hands to hold in her own. Cagalli needed to at least see where Kira disappeared for herself. She wasn't asking to actually go there...yet. If anything it would take much longer to plan for such a thing. Like who was going to make the journey and how would they approach whoever was taking care of Kira. They couldn't seem threatening or the others Kira was with would think they were a threat and less likely to trust them.

But even with the risks it didn't feel right to just leave Kira there. She wasn't asking for the impossible. She just wanted to see for herself. But when the time came for them to truly retrieve Kira there was no force in existence that would stop Cagalli from coming too. She needed to personally hit the brunette for making her and the others worry even if the others would argue this wasn't in Kira's control. The others wouldn't deliver the message right anyway. It wasn't satisfying if Kira didn't really experience it for real and not in a realistic dream... connection whatever.

"If you're serious about this, then I'm going with you." A surprised Cagalli looked up at Athrun. She didn't expect Athrun to support this nonetheless volunteer to go when he expressed the absurdity in the notion of Kira being in a different universe.

Smiling playfully it reminded her of how he smiled to her earlier. "I can't just leave the Chief Representative out on her own. I wouldn't be doing my job."

"Then why did it take you so long you idiot?"

In an uncharacteristic sign of affection Cagalli hugged Athrun. Snuggling back into his arms happy Athrun was here with her now. Surprised Athrun looked down on the head of blond hair. He was the one always initiating such things. Though it warmed his heart even more when Cagalli said to him, "Thank you..."

* * *

Even if Athrun was now supporting her in this decision, she was curious. Cagalli couldn't help but ask why the change of heart. And she did do just that. Even as soon as the words left her lips she felt like snatching them back.

"I think I owe you that. And it's hard to explain." Athrun began. "But I saw the look in your eyes and it was so sure. Even right now I have some reservations in allowing you to go through with this."

"Why?"

Seeming embarrassed Athrun though looked her in the eyes. "For one thing, I didn't want you to get hurt. And I'm not talking physically. You handle yourself just fine. But it was your heart I was worried about. I was worried you would get your hopes up just to have them fall out from under you."

Stunned Cagalli felt like retorting back. But the fact Athrun wanted to prevent such hurt from happening touched her. But it wouldn't be like her at all to be passive. "Athrun there are some things we need to put our hopes on. And this is one of them."

Silenced Athrun thought deeper into why he didn't believe. Of course the very thought of Kira was happy. She was his best friend and someone he knew would always have his back. Even if the image of the once innocent naive Kira were now tainted with this new one he was seeing. They were almost back to the way they were before but who was he kidding? Not any of them would be the same. But everything he did say just now was in fact true. But he didn't think he could go so deep into it.

The people he cared for were slowly going down in number. His parents, Nicol, Kira... It looked like Cagalli was all he had left here. Dearka and Yzak were back in the PLANTs taking care of things there. And their trust needed to be rebuilt again. He did a lot of questionable things during that time. Even if those two now understood what Athrun has been going through they just needed more time.

And he didn't want to see Cagalli cry anymore. He saw her cry when her father was dead. And again when they couldn't find Kira she cried. He didn't like it. Those two times made Athrun promise himself he would do everything in his power to prevent that from happening.

And when he was younger, Athrun saw his fair share of Kira crying too. The two looked practically the same when they cried. And it felt like he was seeing both of them in Cagalli's face. Athrun's heart broke twice when he saw that.

Maybe Cagalli would now understand why he was unsure about this. But maybe now was the time not to let his feelings and forced logic override the truth.

* * *

"Remember Cagalli. We're here just to look. Don't go off being the hero. You're on "vacation" and the council will be expecting you to come back in one piece."

Rolling her eyes Cagalli said, "I believe we've been over this before. Don't worry. There's nothing out here anyway." And Cagalli was right. Since the battle of Jachin Due the area was left alone. Probably a few space pirates passed by to retrieve any equipment they would use but otherwise there was no force they needed to worry about coming to attack them from around the stray carnage. "And besides, I never specified how long I'll be gone," she added.

Though as soon as she finished when Cagalli gazed at her surroundings it was hard to believe in what seemed like a short while ago this was where the final battle was. The one where she managed to hold her own alongside her friends and allies with the odds stacked against them. As she surveyed the area Athrun looked in the opposite direction. The Kusanagi also there was flying amongst the area.

She was glad Athrun came along. She felt safer with the red form that was the Justice nearby. Looking at her sensors Cagalli saw nothing. She didn't want to stop until they at least located exactly where Kira was talking about. As soon as they did a quick sweep of the area they would begin a more thorough search. When Cagalli gently lifted her hand off the controls to turn on the comm. link with Athrun to ask if he identified anything she felt a strange feeling in her hand. The tingling feeling indicated possibly she left it unmoving for awhile so it fell asleep. Shaking her hand a bit soon as Cagalli touched the controls something caught her eye.

In front of her was a puzzling sight. There was no air in space... So why did it seem like there was swirling in front of her? The blackness of space seemed to be whirling around in a circle. Cagalli watched what Kira described what she saw in their shared dream. Those were the images she was talking about! One of them was some sort of tall structure that reached up to space with solar panels... Another was strange mobile suits moving across the land... Then to an even stranger one. Two mobile suits in space...they looked like they were fighting. With beam sabers out they circled around each other striking out occasionally.

Without thinking Cagalli felt drawn to whatever was showing this. This "portal" was tugging at Cagalli and she was doing nothing to stop it. Briefly for a moment she heard a voice in the back of her head.

"Cagalli, what the hell are you doing?! Get away from there!"

It was too late. Cagalli was already being drawn inside. Before Athrun could get there the Strike Rouge was gone almost like a fading mirage...

Now in the same position Cagalli was in Athrun slammed his hand against the cockpit's side. Whatever was just there wasn't open for him. He couldn't get to Cagalli... First Kira now her... everything was falling apart before him.

"Athrun, what happened to Cagalli? We've lost her signal."

Whispering the words so softly the person had to listen carefully, "She's gone... Cagalli's gone..."

* * *

Stunned Cagalli looked around her feeling as if she woke up from a dream she felt dazed. Slightly changing her position Cagalli felt a wave of nausea hit her. Trying not to move too fast she tried to only move her eyes.

Looking in front of her Cagalli noticed a familiar sight... Weren't those the two mobile suits she seen before? Why were they still fighting? They didn't seem to notice her. But if they did could she fight back? Just the thought of exhilarating right now turned her stomach. She really didn't want anything like puke floating around the cockpit. Closing her eyes Cagalli clenched her eyes shut to make some sense and relief come to her...

...And it was very tempting to keep them closed. The darkness seemed to welcome her with waiting arms to dull her senses and make it right again when she woke up.

Hearing an annoying beep Cagalli reopened her eyes. Why was it so hard to stay conscious? She thought as she shook her head to stay awake. In the few minutes Cagalli afforded to "doze" off the two mobile suits seemed to notice the third wheel nearby.

Expecting some form of attack Cagalli braced herself to defend against anything they would throw at her.

But that's when she heard a familiar voice call out to her from the radio.

"Cagalli!?"

Tilting her head to the side Cagalli knew that voice... But it couldn't be... It was coming from one of machines that she knew. Since even an idiot could notice it racing towards her but at least its beam saber was not pointed at the Rouge. The other one didn't move as it appeared to be watching the other one leave in favor of the Rouge. It was still holding it's beam saber as if it was just waiting for the other to come back as soon as if finished it's business to start up again exactly where they left off.

But one thing confused Cagalli when she felt the darkness creeping up again. If this was who she thought it was... Why wasn't she in the Freedom?

"Kira?"

* * *

I should've mentioned this in the previous chapter but I originally wrote it in this one. This applies to any omake that concerns sentient mobile suits.

These parts showing sentient mobile suits don't affect the story. But are to show a POV that takes no side but sees things for what they are but they will have some development of their own in time. And there will be mobile suits referring to themselves or others as "he" mostly but here there is mention of a "she".

* * *

**Missing piece**

When I awakened, I expected my brother unit, Freedom, to be my side. Just like when I first came to be. I was used to seeing Freedom's form standing next to mine in those simple but boring days where we waited for the day to come where we would finally be piloted. But I never imagined we would be separated...

Humans think of this as missing someone important. I would think I'm only feeling a fraction of what they feel but my feelings had to count for something. Freedom and I... we're meant to be together. Both of us were made to complement the other, not to fight against each other. But as machines our pilots make that choice. We were meant to fight side by side, launching from the specially designed ship made for us to fight in the name of justice and freedom. Our names were chosen for that very reason. We were made to be symbols of something mankind desperately fights for. Whether it is for what is right or a struggle against oppression.

It didn't feel right to wake without Freedom. Why should I be here when he isn't? Where is he? What about his pilot? If he was destroyed couldn't they just rebuild him like they did me? I had no answers and I didn't want to be left in the dark of the fate of my other half. The only company I had was the one who called herself Strike Rouge...

I thanked her for taking care of my pilot when I found she was the one along with her pilot who brought him to safety. But she rebuffed me. She came into the war late like I. But she still seemed itching for combat. I wanted to shake my head at such foolishness. We as machines don't seek war on our own. We're meant to be the swords and shields of our pilots, striking their enemies for them and protecting them from physical harm. They would probably never think how our bodies time and time again protect their own. They take it for granted. We shield them from the up close personal death that was once how things were done. It's too simple to aim our guns and fire at another. At least you can't see the life leave the enemies eyes when you make a kill. But with newer technology means bigger risks. We are products of this new generation. Weapons of old are now becoming obsolete. Freedom and I are supposed to be the most advanced our universe has to offer.

But to think in a few years that may not to be the case. The rapid growth of technology keeps moving faster. Soon we may be left in a far off hanger to gather dust our former glory overshadowed. Or to one day be defeated in combat by this ominous future generation's swords. But the future is not now my pilot and this nation needs me in the present. But when I think of it...this nation needs Strike Rouge too. I think as her form reflects against my optics.

Well, she's not Freedom but she's all I have...

...though I wouldn't think she would like being called sister...

* * *

Author's Notes: Now here it is. Lacus came across a mysterious man on the beach and Cagalli is now in 00. So she was the one who interrupted Kira and Setsuna's match. One can only guess how complicated her presence will serve with Celestial Being.

I just recently got the image of Cagalli being sent to Kira with a note saying, "From Cosmic Era with love".... I'm not even going to ask where it came from.

Anyways... I'm going to be on vacation so this will be the last update until I get back. You can check my profile for the details on that.

Please Review!


	17. Author's Note

I'm very sorry to say this isn't a new chapter. I haven't updated in _months _which all of you know all to well. The story "Is this where I belong?" is being discontinued. Looking back at the older chapters with all the loose ends, characterizations, and not so good quality I decided I need to rewrite the whole thing. I can't say when the rewrite is going to be up but I've started writing.

Before I put up the first chapter I want it to be looked over by some beta readers. The most **important **thing I need for you to do is help make the story flow better. Which is something I struggle with **a lot. **The other things I'm looking for in betas if you're good at grammar and for later on help out with the battle scenes.

Again, I'm sorry this is not the new chapter you all been waiting for and I hope you'll read the rewrite.


End file.
